School Crushes
by Starladoll86
Summary: Tina and Rachel go off to NYC for school. They meet Mike and Puck and things start to get interesting. This is a AU story that is mostly Tike and Puckelberry but will feature most of the other Glee cast.
1. Chapter 1

Tina Cohen-Chang and Rachel Berry were the two most talented students at WMHS. They were part of their drama and Glee club. Everyone knew the two girls were going to be huge stars one day and were very popular because of it. So no one was surprised when Tina got a full ride to Julliard and Rachel one for NYADA.

The July after graduation, the girls moved all of their stuff up to the new apartment they were going to share in NYC.

"I can't believe we are actually here!" Tina shrieked as they stepped out of their apartment to go get some pizza.

"You seriously had doubt that we wouldn't make it here?" Rachel asked Tina and looked at her like she was completely crazy.

"No but it's just nice to finally be here. It is so much better than plain Lima."

"True!" Rachel replied causing them both to laugh.

The girls had picked up their schedules in early August. Rachel was a better singer than anything, so she had a full schedule of mostly singing classes. She was taking a songwriting class, music history, and a few vocal enhancement classes. Tina was an amazing dancer, so she was obviously taking more dancing than singing classes. She had one class that she was really looking forward to, her Advance Dancing class. They were going to be studying a new type of dance every semester and the first semester was Modern dance. Tina had heard that the instructor for this class was a young guy who finished Julliard last year and was so good that they offered him a job after only his second year.

"Do you think I should wear a dress or go with casual today?" Rachel asked as they were getting ready for their first day of classes. Rachel had always dressed like she belonged in the 60s or 70s.

"I would go with casual today. Just to see how things are. You would hate to have to do some dance steps in a short tight fitting dress." Tina answered as she herself was wearing a pair of athletic pants and a old high school t-shirt. She normally dressed slightly gothic but decided that was not the look for today at all.

They had to go separate ways to get to their schools. Both said they would be home by 4 and were off.

Rachel got to her first class which was Advance Songwriting. She took a seat in the front of the class and sat there waiting patiently. She took out her pink notebook with a big gold star on the front and matching pen. As more and more of the students started to come in the room, she started to feel a little anxious. She was always the best at WMHS and had no idea what to expect from these new faces. Then a tall boy walked in and sat in the last seat which was right next to her. He looked like someone who would rather be anywhere else but in school and especially a songwriting class. She decided to say hi.

"Hello my name is Rachel Berry." Rachel said and stuck her hand out.

"The name is Puckerman but you can call me Puck. All the other ladies do anyway." He snickered as he shook her hand.

"That's a horrible first name. Your parents couldn't come up with anything better?" She asked honestly.

"Puckerman is my last name midget. My first name is Noah but no one gets to call me that." He said.

"Thanks for the clarification Noah." She said sarcastically back to him for calling her midget. "I'll be sure to remember calling you Noah from now on."

"You do that midget." Noah replied.

The teacher walked in then. "Welcome ladies and gentleman. My name is Will Schuester but you can all me Mr. Shue. We will be working on many projects this semester but the first one will be due by the end of next week. For the first two months of this semester we will be working on duet projects until you all and get the feel and start working on solo projects. So can everyone please look to the person next to you and say hello to your partner." He finished and the class started looking around to find their partners. Rachel looked to her left and saw that person already had a partner. She then looked to her right at the same time that Noah was looking to his left. "Partner?" He asked. Rachel hit her head to her desk.

Tina could hardly contain her excitement as she was doing stretches in the large dance studio where her advance dance class was meeting. There were maybe 17 other kids in the class and she was starting to feel very nervous. She was incredibly talented but completely shy. As she was finishing her last stretch, she heard a voice calling out in the room.

"Alright class, please take a seat." The teacher called.

Tina sat up then and saw him for the first time. She couldn't believe this guy was the teacher. He looked her age. He was tall, incredibly built and Asian. He was by far the hottest guy Tina had ever seen. She had to gulp, how was she ever going to get through this class when her teacher looked like sin dressed in gym shorts?

"My name is Mike Chang. You may call me Mike. It is true that I just graduated from here last May but I have also danced with 5 different Broadway plays and have choreographed two of them. I'm considered the best right now and will try to teach all of you to be the same. I'm a very easy mannered guy but take dancing very seriously, so if you are not 200% committed, there is the door and regular modern dancing is the next door down. What I want is for everyone to show me a little of what they have. I will turn the radio on and each of you will dance to whatever song comes on for 90 seconds. I will watch and take notes and we will start learning techniques tomorrow. Just one person at a time jump up and start dancing. There are only 18 of you so this shouldn't take too long. So let get started!" He finished as he sat at a table against the wall and turned the radio on.

Tina had sat there watching all of her other classmates dance. She had to admit they were good but not great. She couldn't help but think that she was much better than any of them. Tina had kept looking at Mike to see what his expression was during their performances. He just had an unreadable look; she could tell that was a look that wasn't impressed. The last student to go other than Tina was dancing now. She heard Mike call next and stood up and started dancing.

Mike was starting to feel restless. All of these students were ok but not great. He had thought to himself "This is Julliard and these were the best dancers they could find?" as he was writing his last comment down about the previous dancer. He finally looked up and saw this small Asian girl with blue streaks dancing. He couldn't believe how great she was. She actually looked like she belonged in the class. He didn't even write any notes down because he couldn't stop watching. Finally he reached over and turned the radio off.

"Excuse me, what is your name?" He asked.

"Tina Cohen-Chang" She answered.

"Very good Ms. Cohen-Chang." All of the class was either looking at Tina or Mike. That was the first compliment he had given out and it surprised them. "That is all for today class. See you all tomorrow."

Tina walked over to her bag by the side of the room. She tossed it over her shoulder and took her water bottle out. She turned around to see Mike standing in front of her.

"That really was great Ms. Cohen-Chang." He told her.

"Thank you and you can call me Tina."

"Ok Tina. I will see you in class tomorrow." He said and then turned and walked out of the room. Tina couldn't help but smile as she left to go back to her apartment.

**I don't own anything Glee just love the show! This will be an ongoing story. I plan on writing on this story when I can but don't plan on ending it anytime soon. Please comment! Thanks **


	2. Chapter 2

Tina and Rachel were sitting on the floor with their backs against the couch using the coffee table as their dining table for supper.

"I just can't believe I'm stuck with him for a whole semester!" Rachel was still going on about her first day of school. "I mean 10 minutes after meeting the guy and I already hate him! Grrr!"

"Well I loved my first day. Out of 18 students, I'm the only one that Mike commented on." Tina said gloating just a little.

"Is he as fabulous as you thought he would be?" Rachel asked.

"Better. He literally looks like my own personal dancing Asian God! I can't wait for class tomorrow." Tina said as they finished their supper.

Rachel got to class early again on Tuesday. She sat there dreading when Noah would walk in. Rachel decided it would probably be a good idea to introduce herself to other her classmates. Sitting down to her left was another girl.

"Hi, I'm Rachel Berry. I'm from Lima, Ohio."

"Mercedes Jones. Memphis."

"Well it great to know someone other than my completely rude partner for this class. I can't believe my first day here and I was stuck with a wannabe bad boy. Although obviously he can sing or play an instrument well or he wouldn't be here…" Rachel started blabbing.

"Do you always talk this much? Mercedes cut her off.

"I think so; I personally think the less talking the better for any situation." Puck answered with a smile as he sat down. He looks at Rachel and nodded his head. "Berry"

"Noah. I assume you had a good night last night." Rachel said.

"It was ok. My roommate and I played Xbox till 1."

Rachel was shaking her head at how much he still acted like a high school boy when Mr. Shue came walking in.

"Ok today we will be listening to everyone's voice. I want to hear just how talented everyone is. We will start in the middle here with you Mr. Puckerman." Mr. Shue said looking at the seating chart. Puck smirked as he stood up. "Thanks Mr. Shue and the name is Puck. I'll be singing _Only the Good Die Young_ by the great Billy Joel."

Rachel couldn't believe at how good Noah actually was. She figured he was one of those kids that fell backwards into this college. She was sitting with mouth hanging open as he came to sit back down.

"So I guess by the look on your face that was better than you thought it would be." Noah said to her as he was sitting down. "Mr. Shue, I think my partner should go next."

"That's fine. Ms. Berry the floor is all yours." Mr. Shue said. Rachel pushed her hair back behind her ears and stood up. She started to sing _Don't Rain on my Parade_. She loved seeing the look on all of her classmate's faces. Mr. Shue was even staring at her like her had never heard anyone sing before. When she finished her song, everyone stood up giving her a round of applause, including Noah.

"Now tomorrow we will discuss duets and each group will pick a duet to perform the following week. Yes that means that you will have to spend some of your weekend practicing. Have a great night." Mr. Shue said at the end of class.

Rachel grabbed her stuff and started to walk out the door. "Hey that was really good. As much as you annoy me, I can't say that you aren't talented." Noah said to her. "Thank you Noah. You weren't too bad yourself. See you tomorrow." Rachel replied as she walked through the door.

There were only a few other students in the practice room when Tina got there. She started to stretch out when she tried not to notice Mike walking in the room. He set his bag down on the table and started pulling his notes from yesterday out. Mike looked up from his notes then and saw Tina looking at him over her shoulder. Tina turned her head around quickly but saw him smiling in the mirror nailed to the wall. Once everyone was in the room and stretched everyone sat down on the floor in front of Mike's table.

"So today I'm going to go over my notes with each one of you individually. The others can work on other homework or just sit and talk quietly. On Friday we will be going over basics and make sure we are all on the same page. So girl who started first yesterday, let's go down to this end of the room." Mike said as he walked across the room.

"Hey your dancing yesterday was really great. You must have been dancing for awhile now." Tina heard a guy's voice say to her.

"Uhh thanks you weren't that bad either. My name is Tina by the way." Tina told him.

"Nice to meet you Tina, I'm Artie."

It was finally Tina's turn to practice with Mike. "So I can officially say I have no criticism and I'm pretty sure that's the first time ever."

"Thanks that means a lot to me. I had heard a lot about you and was nervous about studying under you. Then yesterday you walked in here and saw that you… I mean thanks I'm really excited to be here." Tina finished blushing like crazy. Mike just chuckled and said. "I'm glad you're here too." as he started walking towards the front of the room. "Be ready to dance and sweat on Friday. See you later." Mike announced.

Mike waved to Tina as she was walking out of the room. He couldn't explain what it was with her. The idea of seeing her and spending time with her gave him a weird gut feeling. He shook off the thought and left the class room.

Since he was a teacher now who didn't have multiple classes to attend and homework like crazy, he decided to read more for fun. Mike always liked to read but was always too busy before. So Wednesday, when he finally woke up, he went to the school's library. He was looking for some good choices when he saw familiar jet black hair with electric blue highlights. Mike decided to walk over to Tina and say hello. He stood behind her as to look over her shoulder.

"Whatcha reading?" Mike asked. Tina jumped out of her seat and her ear buds were pulled out of her ears and dangling from the edge of the table.

"Oh hi Mike. Sorry I was just doing some research and listening to some music." Tina answered once she figured who was talking to her.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't realize you were listening to music. What are you researching?"

"The History of Cheerleading. My dance history teacher believes that all dances are popular because of cheerleaders." Tina answered.

"So you must have Sue for you teacher. Yeah she is a piece of work."

"She's something. I felt like telling her that cheerleading is demeaning and only likes girls that are size 2, who would rather starve than be fat, and makes bigger girls hate themselves. Then I thought fighting with a teacher during the first class would probably be bad." Tina said causing them both to laugh.

"Wow you are not the normal college girl. I like that." Mike said causing Tina to blush like crazy. "Well I better get going. Have fun with your paper. See you on Friday." Tina couldn't stop smiling.

"That is why duets are so important to songwriters." Mr. Shue finally finished. Rachel had been taking perfect notes the whole time. Noah was trying his hardest to not fall asleep. "Now I will go group to group finding out your selections for the song you will be performing next Monday."

"I would really like to do _Need You Now _by Lady Antebellum." Rachel told Puck.

"Sure whichever song you want babe." Noah replied.

"Is it necessary for you to call me babe?" Rachel asked sighing.

"I think so." Puck answered as Mr. Shue came to their desk.

"Did you pick a song?"

"We sure did. We will be singing _Need You Now_." Rachel answered.

"Good choice" Mr. Shue replied as he moved on to the next group.

"Here is my address and cell number. I will see you at my apartment at noon on Saturday to practice. See you then." Rachel said as she put her stuff together.

"Sure see ya" Puck said.

"Great job today guys. I liked the effort you guys put in. We will start the heavy dancing stuff next week. Bring lots of water with you. Have a great weekend." Mike said to the class dismissing them on Friday afternoon. He walked over to Tina who was taking a drink from her water bottle. "Have to finish the report this weekend?"

"I have to type it up but I already have it written out. So it shouldn't take that much time. I'm more worried about the math and English homework I have." Tina admitted to him.

"I happen to be great in math. Let me know if you need any help with your homework this weekend." Mike said to her. He picked her bag up and handed it to her. She noticed something wrapped around her strap and looked down. There was a piece of paper with his number written on it. Tina smiled at the paper and then looked up to see Mike smiling over his shoulder as he walked out of the room.

**I don't own anything Glee just love the show! I love the reviews! Please continue to leave them. Thanks **


	3. Chapter 3

Tina woke up with a smile on her face and the sound of Rachel running around in the kitchen. She knew that Puck was going to be coming over to practice and figured Rachel was cleaning the apartment again. Tina finally dragged herself out of bed and walked into the kitchen. Rachel was making herself some oatmeal and toast. Tina took a piece of toast as she leaned against the counter.

"For someone who doesn't like their partner very well, you seem to be going out of your way to clean the apartment." Tina snickered as she took a bite of toast.

"Cleanliness isn't a bad thing. I just don't want him to get the impression that we are slobs." Rachel stated as they heard a knock on the door. "He is twenty minutes early. Guess I don't have time to eat then."

"Oh ok well I will take that and go work on some homework. Have fun out here." Tina walked back into her room with the oatmeal and toast.

Rachel rolled her eyes and went to open the door. "Your early" She said to him as she opened the door.

"Your place is closer than I thought it would be to the dorms." Puck said as he walked in. "Nice place. I brought my guitar to help with the arrangement."

"Thanks. Let's get started. I want to run over the song a few times with my ipod then you can practice the sheet music and we can try it accopella." Rachel said.

"Sounds good but I have to be out of here by four. My roommate needs my help with his homework too. The dude can sing awesome but couldn't figure out how to play guitar to save his life." Puck said with a smile.

"We only have 4 hours? We really need to get started!"

Tina was sitting in her room. She had finished typing up her paper and English assignment. She had her math book lying in front of her but couldn't manage to open it. Tina had started thinking of Mike then. She really wanted to see him dance, like really dance. That's when she grabbed her computer and went to YouTube to find any videos of him performing. She found many but clicked on one at a performance he did at a rehearsal it looked like. She was completely amazed by his performance. She couldn't believe someone could dance like that. The thought of her wanting to see that in real life or even dance with him made her really miss him. She couldn't explain it but she thought she was falling for him. In high school, all of the boys seemed like idiots and Tina never really understood how they could act so childish and other girls find it attractive. Mike was different though. She could laugh and talk with him and most importantly, he could dance. As she was thinking all of this she opened her math book and started. There were only 30 problems, easy.

She was on problem 4 and already stumped. How was she ever going to get this done? She decided to take Mike up on his offer. She pulled the paper out of her bag and grabbed her phone.

_2+2= _She sent that to him hoping he would think it's funny.

Mike was just finishing up getting ready to go. He was heading to the school to work on some dancing routines he wanted his class to try next week when he heard his phone go off. He picked it up and saw the message say _2+2=_ and started to laugh. He sat on his couch and sent a reply. **4 now for a toughie 4+4=**

He sat there and waited for a reply.

Tina started laughing out loud at his reply and sent back._ 8 I think _She hit send and just sat waiting for another tease or simple math problem. Instead her phone started to ring.

"Hello" She answered.

"Stuck already? How many problems did it take?" Mike asked with laughter in his voice.

"Well I finished 3 but I'm pretty sure they are wrong too." Tina answered.

"I'm on my way to the school to work on some stuff for class next week. How about you meet me up there and I can help with your math?" Mike asked.

"Sounds great! I will see you in 20." Tina said as she hung up and jumped up to get ready. She had thrown all of her stuff in her bag and opened her bedroom door as Puck and Rachel had their backs to her and was finishing the last part of their song. Tina looked in shock as they ended up facing each other and their faces were inches apart. Puck finally broke the silence. "That was uh really good. I think we nailed it."

"Yeah me too. I think we are good." Rachel spluttered out.

"I thought that was pretty fabulous myself." Tina added her opinion. They both turned to look at her and took a step back for each other at the same time.

"Oh hey Tina. Puck this is Tina, Tina this is Puck." Rachel introduced them.

"It's really nice to meet you." Puck said.

"You too. Rach I'm heading to the school. Mike is going to help me with my math." Tina said with a huge smile.

"What? That's great! Don't worry I won't wait up for you but don't forget about our movie day tomorrow!" Rachel was yelling at her as Tina was almost to the door.

"Rachel! It's not like that! I would never forget about movie day. See you later TONIGHT." Tina said as she closed the door.

Rachel turned back to look at Puck. "Sorry that's my roommate. She is an incredible dancer and attends Julliard. Mike is her advance dancing instructor and the two of them kind of have this weird friend/student/teacher/flirty thing going on."

"No worries. I should probably head out anyway to meet up with my roommate. I will see you first thing on Monday. We are going to knock everyone down with our song." Puck said while he was putting his guitar in his case. He started to walk towards the door while Rachel opened it.

"See you later" She said to him.

Puck leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek and then said, "See you later" as he walked out the door. Once the door was shut Rachel said to herself. "What was that?"

Puck stood in the hallway just outside her door. "What the hell was that Puckerman?" He asked himself as he started walking down the hallway.

Tina had just turned the down the hallway that their classroom was down and heard the music. As she walked into the room she saw Mike dancing like he was in the video only he was in sweats this time. He had stopped and Tina started to clap.

"You made it!" Mike said excitedly.

"I did. So what should we do first? Math or dance?" Tina asked

"Math, you always save dance for last." Mike said with a smile.

They both sat on the floor with their back against the wall while they worked on Tina's math. Tina would write out the problem and Mike would talk her through on how to fix it. By the time she got to the last two problems, she was able to figure them out on her own.

"Great now that the hard part is done." Mike said as he stood up. "Let's dance!" He held his hand out to help Tina off the floor. They both started dancing as he turned the ipod on. The speakers were blaring out _Let's get it Started_ by the Black Eye Peas. Twenty minutes later, they were both dancing around and having a good time until the song changed. _Dream a Little Dream of Me _started to play and they both were just standing there looking at each other. Tina started to panic then.

"I uh should really be going. I don't want Rachel to panic because I'm out too late. I need to pick up some pizza on my way home anyway." Tina spluttered out.

"Yeah ok. I should walk you home though." Mike said realizing how intense the moment had been for him too.

"You really don't have too…" Tina started to say before Mike cut her off.

"I want to." He said picking up his stuff. "You ready"" He motioned to the door and they walked out.

They were walking down Tina's street. Tina had her pizza in hand.

"You really are a great dancer you know," Mike said to Tina

"I always thought I was pretty good but that really does mean a lot coming from you." Tina said as they reached her door. She turned to face him.

"After a few more solo practices, you could catch up to me. What do you have planned for tomorrow?" He asked.

"My roommate and I are having a movie marathon. It's a little ritual we have had for a few years now." Tina admitted blushing a little.

"Well have fun. I will see you first thing on Monday. Be ready to work. Bye T." Mike said then turned around and started walking down the street. Tina just starred after him with a huge smile.

**I don't own anything Glee just love the story! Thank you for all of the wonderful comments! Please keep leaving them! Thanks **


	4. Chapter 4

"I can't believe you didn't slow dance or waltz or whatever with him!" Rachel was saying to Tina as they were settling down on the couch. They were both still in their pjs and had the coffee table covered in snacks.

"It would have been kind of weird to dance to a song like that with him right now." Tina tried to explain.

"How exactly would it have been weird?" Rachel was so confused.

"He is my teacher. To be slow dancing or waltzing or whatever with him one week after knowing him is a bit much. Not to mention the fact that I'm crushing on him like crazy." Tina finally admitted.

"I knew it! I knew you didn't just think he was talented and hot. I say go for it. It's obvious he likes you too." Rachel said eating a piece of celery.

"You have never met him. How on earth do you know he likes me?" Tina asked suspiciously.

"Please, he has found a way to see and talk to you every day this week. He gave you his number so he can help you with math and walked you home last night. Explain to me what that is if he doesn't like you."

"He is a teacher. He is helping me with school work so I don't fail and is a gentleman and doesn't want me to get mugged." Tina answered.

"Yeah yeah whatever you say." Rachel sighed. "How would that work exactly? He is a teacher isn't this illegal?"

"No because we are in college and I'm 18." Tina said without thinking.

Rachel gave her a suspicious look.

"What? I looked it up on Thursday just in case." Tina shrugged her shoulders looking guilty.

"Uh ok." Rachel gave Tina a look saying that Rachel didn't believe this whole "friendship" thing for a second.

"Speaking of liking people…What was up with you and Puck yesterday?" Tina asked snickering.

"Uh nothing. It was nothing, we were just practicing our song and got a little too into it." Rachel spluttered out.

"Yeah right because I believe that!" Tina laughed.

"I don't know what's going on. I do know that I'm finding it harder to remember why I hated him so much though." Rachel admitted as Tina turned the DVD player on and Hairspray started.

They were already halfway through with Fame when Tina received a text message.

**How's movie day?**

Tina started beaming. Rachel looked over at her face while Tina was sending a reply. "Yeah because that's what your face should look like when "your friend" sends you a message." Tina rolled her eyes. "Oh shut up!" Tina hit send on her phone.

_Pretty good. We are watching Fame now. How's whatever you are doing today going?_

**Fame is ok. I much rather watch Singin' in the Rain. Its Sunday…I'm watching football**

_Never seen Singin' in the Rain. I do love football though_

**What? Seriously you have never seen that movie? We will have to fix that. I like the fact you are a football fan though. See you tomorrow.**

Tina couldn't stop smiling the rest of the day. She was starting to believe Rachel. Maybe it was possible for Mike to like her back. She found herself anxiously waiting for school the next day.

Rachel was walking into class a little late but saw that Noah had saved their seats. She couldn't help but smile to herself.

"Hello how was the rest of your weekend?" Rachel asked him.

"Ok I guess. I got all my homework done even though it would have been more fun to go out and party."

"You do realize you are here for school and not to party every night right?" Rachel laughed.

"Yes I know mom." Noah said rolling his eyes.

"Good morning class! I hope everyone had a great weekend and prepared their songs. First up we have Mercedes and Kurt singing _4 minutes_. You guys may have the floor." Mr. Shue said as he sat down in one of the student chairs.

The two started singing and Rachel couldn't help but think that it was good but not NYADA good. They both had amazing voices but didn't quite sound right together. She clapped at the end of their performance though. "Great job guys. Ok next up we have Puck and Rachel." Mr. Shue announced. They both stood up and walked to the middle of the floor. They grabbed stools that were set against the wall and Puck picked up his guitar.

There song was brilliant! Everyone was clapping including Mr. Shue who was walking over to them. "At the end of October, NYADA is putting on a production of West Side Story. It is auditions by invitations only. I want you two up here Saturday at 10 to audition for the leads." Mr. Shue turned around then to talk to the class. Puck and Rachel went back and sat in their seats.

When class was over, Puck headed straight for the door. "Wait Noah." Rachel yelled and he turned around to look at her. "If you need help practicing for your audition just let me know. I would be happy to help." Rachel told him as she looked up at him with big brown puppy dog eyes.

"Thanks for the offer. I will have to see what the rest of the week looks like." He said with a smile then walked away.

Tina was walking to dance class with a huge smile on her face. She wasn't really paying attention to anything until someone was walking beside her and started talking to her.

"Morning Tina. How was your weekend?" Artie asked.

"Pretty good how about yours?" She asked politely back.

"Same here, nothing too exciting. I started working on the math homework but realized quickly that it's crazy hard. Did you manage through it?"

"Yeah but I had a friend help me so it wasn't too bad." Tina said not realizing that Mike was walking right behind her.

He caught up to her and said. "A friend uh? It must be some friend to give up their weekend to help you with your homework." Mike said with a smile.

"Yep I have a great friend. More like a best friend actually." Tina started to laugh causing Artie to feel really out of place.

They walked into the classroom and started stretching. Mike started talking while they were loosening up. "This week I want to test your memorizing skills. I will go over a routine with you all day today. You will practice it as a group all day tomorrow, and be able to perform it as a real performance on Friday. So everybody up and let's get started."

Tina had never worked so hard before but she loved every minute of it. Dancing was her passion and dancing to the point of exhaustion is what she lived for. She kept her eyes on the mirror nailed to the wall in front of the class. She was watching Mike's face. He looked so happy when he was dancing. A few times Mike caught her watching him which caused him to smile and her to blush and look away.

"Great practice everyone. I will see you tomorrow and be sure to get lots of rest tonight." Mike said before he started packing his stuff away. Tina was grabbing her bag when Artie walked back up to her. "Hey so I was thinking if you aren't busy Sunday maybe you would want to come over and we could work on our math together this week."

Tina was completely shocked by this request. She looked in the mirror towards Mike who was close enough that he heard every word. He had this angry look that looked almost deadly. She looked back up to Artie then."Thanks Artie but no thanks. My friend and I already have plans and I can't back out. Maybe next time though." She said with a small smile and started to walk towards the door at the same time that Mike was now walking to the door. "I will call you tonight." Mike said under his breath and Tina just nodded.

Tina just got done telling Rachel the whole story. "I did the right thing, right? I don't want to already ruin friendships because I have a crush on someone who only sees me as a student."

"Tina it is without a doubt that he likes you. Now come sit down and watch DWTS with me until he calls." Rachel said sweetly trying to calm Tina down. Less than 10 minutes later Mike was calling her phone. Tina jumped up and ran to her room like she was back in high school.

"Hey I thought you weren't going to call." Tina sighed.

"Sorry got caught up in a faculty meeting." Mike explained. "Listen I heard what Artie asked and I know you saw my reaction. I like you Tina like really like you and I know it's crazy for many reasons but I do. I really enjoy spending time with you. If you don't feel the same just let me know and I will back off but if you do I need you to tell me now."

"Wow Mike. I really like you too like a lot. I would love to spend some more time with you." Tina confessed.

"Really? This is great! Now about these plans you and "your friend" have on Sunday. I think you should come over to my place so we can watch some football and Singin' in the Rain. Thoughts?" Mike asked.

"Sounds perfect to me." Tina sighed.

"Great I will see you tomorrow. Night T."

"Night Mike."

**I don't own Glee just love the show! Love the comments! They make me want to write more as quick and good as I can! Keep them coming. Thanks **


	5. Chapter 5

Wednesday morning, Rachel was sitting in her advanced singing class. She was waiting for Ms. Holiday to arrive. There were only a handful of students in this class unlike Mr. Shue's this was the class for the extremely talented. Ms. Holiday was walking out of her office with one of the students, Finn Hudson. Rachel had talked to Finn a little bit last week and he was actually a really nice guy. Finn walked over and sat down next to Rachel.

"You're not going to believe this. Ms. Holiday just asked me to audition for the musical this Saturday."

"That's great Finn!" Rachel said excitedly. "I'm auditioning too! Let me know if you want me to help you with a song."

"Well yeah that would be great. Meet me in the commons at 2 and we will head back to my dorm to find a song and work on it." Finn told her as Ms. Holiday was calling the classes' attention.

Rachel met Finn in the commons after her dance class. They decided to grab some food from the lunch room before heading to his dorm.

"So do you have any ideas about which song you want to sing?" Rachel asked as she was eating her apple.

"I was thinking maybe _I Can't Fight This Feeling_. What do you think?" Finn said while he was eating his pizza.

"I think that is a great idea. I actually already have that song on my ipod so that's a plus." Rachel said excitedly.

After they finished eating, they started walking over to Finn's dorm. Rachel knew that Finn lived on campus and had a roommate.

"I'm gonna warn you now. My roommate will be there. He is a childhood friend of mine. I applied here but didn't want to be the only one, so he agreed to apply with me. We were the top two guy singers at our Chicago high school. He is more of the rocker type though." Finn was telling her as they were walking down the hall.

"It sounds like he is a pretty good guy." Rachel said.

"He really is a really good guy. He is a player though. I'm pretty sure he ended up dating or just slept with half the girls in our class." Finn admitted.

"Oh my, he doesn't sound so good at all. He really does sound like a rocker. He is the reason girls think all guys are jerks." Rachel said as Finn laughed. They reached his dorm room and he pushed the door open. Rachel walked in behind Finn and saw Puck sitting in the game chair in front of the TV playing a game.

"Puck this is Rachel, Rachel this is my roommate…"

"Noah" Rachel said in shock.

"Rachel, Hi I didn't know you knew Finn. How was your morning?" Noah asked not even realizing that Rachel was freaking out. Rachel just ran out of the dorm and down the hallway. Noah started to go after her but stopped at the door. He turned to look at Finn.

"What the hell was that all about?" Puck asked Finn

"What? She is in my singing class and offered to help me with my audition for the play. I just got done telling her that we have been friends for awhile."

"Did you tell her about me in high school?" Puck asked and Finn just nodded. "Damn it Finn! That's the girl I was telling you about in my songwriter's class."

"Dude I'm so sorry. I didn't realize she was the one you were starting to like. I'm so sorry Puck."

"Yeah well it's too late now!" Puck grabbed his jacket and walked out of the dorm to go for a walk.

Puck had just started to feel something other than aggravation for Rachel. He had never really felt anything but lust for any girls he had ever been with. Rachel was different though. She didn't fall for him right away and gave him a run for his money. Puck had just told Finn Monday night while they were working out in the school gym that he was starting to really fall for his partner in class. Puck was kicking himself for not telling Finn her name then this whole thing would have been avoided. He started to finally head back to the dorm then.

Rachel had been crying on Tina's shoulder on their couch for the last 4 hours. Rachel had sent Tina a text message while she was running home. Tina was actually standing in the library helping Mike pick a new book for him to read.

"I really think you should start the Twilight Saga." Tina said jokingly as she picked up one of the books.

Mike started laughing like crazy. "Um I think I would rather read…" Mike was cut off by Tina's phone dinging.

"Oh no! Rachel is really upset. I really need to go. I'm so sorry." Tina said quickly as she was walking back to the table where her bag was laying.

"No it's really ok. Do you need me to do anything?" Mike asked really concerned.

"Thanks but that's ok. I will just grab some Chinese on the way home. I hope we still have some Phish Food at home." Tina said as they were walking out of the library.

"What is Phish food?"

"It is only the greatest ice cream ever. It's a Ben and Jerry's flavor." Tina said with a smile as they reached the front sidewalk.

"Ok well I am off to talk to my manager. I will see you tomorrow. I'm sure I can figure someway to run into you." Mike gave Tina a kiss on the cheek and turned to walk away.

Tina started going the other direction touching her cheek.

Tina walked in their apartment with Chinese to find Rachel curled on the couch crying into her big sweatshirt. They had been sitting on the couch since then. They had just started watching Sex and the City, when Tina's phone started to ring. She looked down to see that it was Mike calling.

"Hey Mike, it really isn't a good time is there anyway…"

"Tina I just thought I would make sure you guys had enough Phish Food for the night. So I went to the store and got some for you. I'm outside your building but I don't know your number." Mike said.

"Uh I'll be right down." Tina told him as she hung up. "Mike is downstairs. He brought us some ice cream." Tina grabbed her shoes as Rachel started to cry again because of how nice Mike is.

"Hey you really didn't have to do this. I would have just run out a little later." Tina said walking down the front steps.

"That's what I was trying to avoid. I don't want my girlfriend walking around New York by herself at night. There are some weird people in this city." Mike said smiling and handing her the ice cream.

"So I am officially your girlfriend?"

"If you want to be, I mean I really want to be your boyfriend." Mike said putting his hands in his jean pockets.

"Well I really, really want to be your girlfriend." Tina said blushing.

"Sounds great to me!" Mike said and leaned in to kiss Tina.

Tina couldn't believe this was happening. She wrapped her arms around his neck holding him closer to her. She noticed his arms wrapped securely around her. This was by far the best first kiss ever. After what seemed like an hour but was really a minute, they pulled back.

"Wow! That was just wow!" Tina stuttered.

"I would have to agree." Mike said looking a little flustered too. "I better get going so you can get back to Rachel. I will see you tomorrow." He bent down and gave her one last kiss. "Bye T."

"Bye Mike" Tina said as she turned to go back inside.

Rachel was sitting in Ms. Holiday's class the next morning. She had to put on some makeup to hide the fact that she spent all day yesterday crying. Finn walked in just a few minutes later.

"Hey, Rachel I'm really sorry about yesterday. I had no idea you were the girl from Puck's class."

"Really Finn it isn't your fault. I actually started to develop a small crush on Noah but after you told me about him, I just couldn't wrap my head around that. I will never be able to look at him the same way now. I would still like to help you with your audition song."

"Uh yeah that would be great." Finn said.

"Ok well how about we meet in the commons again but go to my apartment to practice instead."

"Sounds great."

**I don't own anything Glee just love the show! Thank you so much for the comments! I really enjoy reading all the things you guys are saying. They really make me want to write better chapters. Thanks **


	6. Chapter 6

"Great work today everyone! This last run through was really impressive. Next week we will be working on pairs but before you leave I have a big announcement. I talked with the school board and my manager and we have set up an invitational for scouts and family and friends to come and watch what you guys can do. I want each of you to do at least one performance but no more than two. They can be solos, pairs, or group dances. I want all of you to think about it over the weekend and we will have a sign up on Tuesday before class. Have a great weekend everyone." Mike said.

The class went to their bags that were lined against the wall. Tina had been placing her stuff right next to Mike's table all week. As she stood back up she heard.

"See you later Tina. Have fun with your friend this weekend." Artie said with a wave.

"Bye Artie" Tina replied.

"Yes Tina what are you and your friend going to do tomorrow?" Mike asked. Tina turned around and saw that they were the last two in the room and Mike was sitting on his table with a big grin on his face almost like a little kid.

"I don't know friend. What do you have in mind?" Tina said taking a step closer to him.

"Hmm I was thinking you could meet me here at one and we could work on your homework again and then you can help me work on next week's assignment. I don't know if you noticed but we have had a guy drop out of this class for being "too hard" and now we have an odd number of guys. I guess I will have to dance with one of the girls next week." Mike said.

"Sounds like fun. I will see you here tomorrow." She leaned over and gave him a long kiss then turned to walk away.

Rachel was still upset with Noah but was anxious to see him in class on Friday. She sat waiting for him to show but he never did. After class was 30 minutes into the lesson, she finally decided that he wasn't coming. Mr. Shue had pulled Rachel aside after class.

"Hey, just wanted to make sure you remembered about the audition tomorrow. Remember 10 am in the theater."

"Yes I will be there. Thank you again for the invite. I will see you tomorrow Mr. Shue." Rachel said as she was leaving the classroom.

Rachel spent the rest of the night practicing for her audition tomorrow. She wanted to make sure everything was perfect. She had always wanted to play Maria in a production of West Side Story. Rachel planned on looking and sounding the part. Finally around 8, she decided to give her voice a rest until tomorrow.

Tina woke up the next morning to the sound of doors slamming and loud yelling. She went into the main room of the apartment.

"Ok this is the second Saturday in a row that you have waked me up from loud noises. What gives this time?" Tina asked sleepily.

"I'm so nervous. What if I don't get this part? I mean it is just a college performance. What happens when it's a Broadway show? There will be even more people there auditioning. Maybe I should just wait for the next musical." Rachel was going on and on.

"Rach, you will be fine. You are an amazing singer. You have a great shot at the Maria part and that's not because I 'm bias. Do you want me to come with you?" Tina asked.

"You would do that for me? What about any plans you have with Mike?" Rachel asked surprised.

"Rachel you are my best friend. If the only way you can go through an audition for a role that you have been dreaming about is to have me there, then I will be there." Tina said.

Rachel took a deep breath. "You know what. I think I've got this. Thank you. I will see you tonight." Rachel hugged Tina and then left to her audition as Tina went back to bed.

Rachel got the school at 9:45. There was already a small line waiting but she just took some deep breaths and kept to herself.

"I figured you would have been the first one in line." Finn said as he got in line behind her.

"Nope I actually was freaking out a little bit this morning and had to have my roommate give me a pep talk." Rachel said as she looked around. "Did Noah not come with you?" She asked.

"No, Puck was "sick" yesterday and just stayed in bed. This morning I saw him getting dressed and asked if he was coming up here but he said he wasn't going to be part of the stupid play and was going for a run instead."

"Oh well that's ok. Maybe you will get the lead of Tony instead." Rachel said as she turned around with a frown.

Tina was running down the hall. She had over slept and it was already 1:10. She made it to the room and saw Mike sitting at the table writing on some papers while his ipod was playing over the speakers.

"You're late and I have a very strict tardy policy." Mike said with a serious voice but had a smile on his face.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Chang. Should I get detention?" Tina asked laughing.

"I will let it slide this one time but don't ever let it happen again." He said walking over to her and giving her a kiss. Tina thought she would never get used to kissing him. She had kissed other guys before but it was different with Mike and she started to wonder if he felt the same way. She decided to remember that question for another time. They stepped apart and sat down on the floor.

It took them an hour to get through all of Tina's math problems. As soon as she was done, Mike stood up pulling Tina with him. He walked over and turned his ipod back on and set it to a slow song. He walked back over to Tina and held his hand out.

"May I have this dance?"

"Of course." Tina took his hand and they started to dance. Tina had never danced like this with another guy before. Everyone at her high school just knew how to shuffle from one foot to the other. This was amazing they were gliding along the entire distance of the room.

About 45 minutes later they were sitting on the table taking a break.

"So have you decided what you want to do for the invitational?"

"I was thinking a solo and then maybe a group performance or something."Tina said

"Well I agree that you should do a solo but I think you should do a partner dance for your second number." Mike told her.

"And who would I do a partner dance with?" Tina automatically asked.

"Well I was hoping with me. I have always wanted to do a partner number revising the Dirty Dancing dance at the end of the movie. I want to make it more modern and to the Black Eye Peas version of the song. Plus I figured if you are dancing and keeping up with me the scouts would see that you are a better dancer than most." Mike told her.

Tina couldn't hide her smile. "I love that idea. One thing though, I really want to do the lift."

"Then I guess we better get practicing." Mike said as he jumped up off the table and held his hand out again for Tina's.

"I love the fact that you can get a hotdog or pretzel just by walking down the street here." Tina said as she took another bite of pretzel.

"Yeah living here has it perks." Mike replied as they were walking back towards her apartment.

"Now I hope you know that I'm not one of those girls who only eat rice cakes and celery. I expect there to be pizza and chips and dip for game watching tomorrow."

"Thank God you are not one of those girls. I like someone who will eat pizza with me while we watch games on TV. Speaking of which, what team do you root for?" Mike asked

"The Browns. I have to stay true to my hometown state." Tina said as Mike spit his soda out.

"You're from Ohio? What town?" Mike asked.

"Lima. Why?"

"I grew up in Columbus."

"Seriously? That is crazy that we lived so close together." Tina said as they were turning down the block to her apartment.

"I like learning all of this new info about you." Mike admitted as they reached the front of Tina's building.

"Me too. Would you like to come up for a bit?" Tina asked.

"Sure I would love to."

Tina pushed the door open and turned the light on. "I guess Rachel isn't back from her audition yet." Tina said as she set her stuff down. "Nice place. It is about the same size as mine but I don't have a roommate." Mike said.

"Well maybe if one of the scouts likes me enough, I will be able to get some dancing jobs and be able to afford my own place too." Tina said sarcastically.

Mike started walking over to her. "Are you making fun of me Ms. Cohen-Chang?" Mike asked.

"I would never." Tina said right before Mike grabbed her and pulled her into a long and deep kiss. This was the most passionate kiss they had ever had and it seemed to go on forever.

The door opened then and Rachel walked in carrying two bags full of groceries. "Whoops! Sorry didn't mean to interrupt."

Mike and Tina jumped apart. "No it's ok. Mike this is Rachel, Rachel this is Mike." Tina introduced.

"Nice to meet you." Rachel held her hand out.

"Nice to meet you too. I should probably get going." Mike said.

Rachel walked to the kitchen and Tina walked Mike back to the door. "I will see you tomorrow. Have a good night T." Mike said then bent down and gave her one last peck. "Night Mike"

"Yes he is definitely Asian God worthy" Rachel said causing both girls to crack up laughing.

**I don't own anything Glee just love the story! I really hope you guys like this chapter. Thank you for all of the comments! Keep them coming! Thanks **


	7. Chapter 7

"How do I look?" Tina asked Rachel as she was spinning around. Tina was trying to find the perfect outfit to wear to Mike's place. Rachel was sitting on the couch in her sweats drinking some coffee.

"I think that look would be the best since you are going over there to watch football games." Rachel answered.

"Ok then, I'm heading off. I'll see you later tonight." Tina told Rachel as she grabbed her jacket and walked out the door.

Tina was walking to Mike's place and was getting more and more nervous with each step. She really liked Mike and didn't want to say or do anything to ruin the night. Tina really enjoyed learning more information about Mike and knew today was going to be a turning point. This was technically their first date; everything else could have been classified as friend things. She finally reached Mike's building and started to walk up to his apartment.

Tina knocked on the door and heard Mike walk to the door on the other side. "Hey you found this place!"

"Yeah it wasn't nearly as hard to find as I thought it would be." Tina said as she walked in and laid her jacket on the side of the couch. She turned around to look at Mike and really paid attention to what he was wearing.

"So I guess we are going to match today." Tina said laughing seeing as they were both wearing jeans and a football jersey.

Mike had a table full of snacks. He had chips and dip as Tina had requested, plus sodas and a small veggie platter. They had ordered pizza shortly after the game started. He could tell that she was genuinely a huge football fan. Many time throughout the game he found himself just looking at her amazed. Mike knew he had only known her for two weeks but at the same time knew that he felt that this wasn't going to be a short term relationship.

Their home state team had won causing them both to jump up and down and cheer like crazy. Once they had settled down, they were sitting back on the couch catching their breaths.

"It's only 3:30. Do you have to go soon or can you stay for awhile?" Mike asked.

"I can stay for awhile." Tina said smiling.

Rachel was sitting on the couch still. She was trying to catch up on all of her shows that she had recorded throughout the week. The whole Noah situation still had her feeling down. It was still strange to her that he could have this much of a hold on her. They hadn't known each other long but she was sure they were moving to more than just classmates or friends. No matter how she felt though, the thought of him being a "Player" was really upsetting to her. How would she be able to trust him? Rachel realized then the only way to solve this would be to confront him about it and hear what he has to say. She started to think about what she should say to him or if he would even be in class tomorrow, when she started to feel sad all over again and then decided to turn on a comedy.

Rachel had just sat back down with a new cup of coffee and bagel when she heard a knock at the door. She stood up and just opened it not even looking first. Her jaw fell open as she saw Noah standing there with his hands on the door frame as if they were holding him up.

"Wh-What are you doing here Noah?" Rachel stuttered out.

Noah pushed past her and walked right into the house. Rachel closed the door and turned to sit on the arm of the couch while Noah was passing back and forth across her living room.

"Rachel, I know Finn told you about my past especially my high school years. I spent all of my energy then to be the biggest badass in school. So yes I had many relationships and one night adventures I guess you could say. The thing was that with every girl, I didn't have to try. I knew that I would walk up to any girl and just say when and where and they would be there doing anything I wanted. I was like a God. Then I come up here and meet you. You are beautiful, have a badass attitude, and incredibly talented. I felt intimidated for the first time and felt the need to know you more. I had planned on asking you to get dinner with me some time but Finn had brought you to our dorm first. The moment I saw your face that day I knew. I knew you had found out and you were disgusted by me and you have a right to be. I have realized since then that I like you Rachel and I just don't want to throw in the towel before we even try. Please don't punish me for stupid mistakes in the past. I'm a great guy; I just need you to give me a chance." Noah had finally finished. Rachel was just staring at him. He couldn't tell if she was still mad or in shock.

"I um, I like you too Noah and I want to trust you but we are going to have to go slow. We will be exclusively dating but I decided how fast this relationship goes. I don't want to be pushed…" Rachel was saying until Noah had walked over to her a kissed her. Rachel had a few first kisses but knew this first kiss would be one to remember.

Mike and Tina had decided to go ahead and start Singin' in the Rain. They were sitting next to each other on Mike's small couch and he had his arm wrapped around her shoulders. About halfway through the movie, Tina had pulled her legs up next to her on the couch and leaned into Mike when she did that. Mike wrapped his arm around her waist then and pulled her closer to him. They had stayed like that until the movie ended.

When the credits started to roll, Mike looked down at her "What would you like to do now?"

"Could we play 10 questions? It's like 20 questions but sorter." Tina suggested.

"Sure sounds great to me." Mike said excitedly as the both straightened up and sat Indian style facing each other on the couch. "You go first."

"_Birthday?"___** "July 7"**

"**Birthday?" **_"October 1 6"_

"_Favorite movie?" _** "Grease but don't tell anyone." **

"**Favorite movie?"** _"Dirty Dancing"_

"_Favorite song?" _** "Stand By Me"**

"**Favorite song?" **_"True Colors"_

"_First thing you noticed about me?" _** "How happy you are when you are dancing."**

"**First thing you noticed about me?" **_"I'm apparently very superficial Mike. The first I noticed was how hot you were. I was seriously trying to figure out how I was going to survive the class when my teacher looks like an Asian God." _

"_Tell me something most people don't know about you?" _** "My dad was ashamed of me when I first told him I wanted to be a dancer. It was two years before he saw one of my performances and finally gave me his blessing."**

"**Something most people don't know about you?" **_"I love to paint. My adoptive mom always paints to relax on the weekends and I wanted to be just like her when I was younger. So now I paint to relax._

"I had no idea you were adopted." Mike said as he scooted closer to her on the couch and puller her into a kiss. When they finally broke apart a few minutes later, they were both flush from the kiss.

"Mike, I have something I need to talk to you about. I haven't had many boyfriends but this feels different. When I kiss you, it's something I've never felt before. It feels like fireworks every time. I need to know if you feel the same way." Tina told him.

"This is different Tina. I see fireworks too." Mike said as he kissed again.

Tina was walking home that night with a huge smile thinking about everything that happened during the day. Mike felt the same way towards her that she felt for him and she couldn't be happier. She was walking into her apartment then and saw Rachel curled up with Puck on their couch. Tina had to hold back a laugh and covered Rachel up with a blanket and went to bed.

Rachel's phone buzzed at 6am just like every morning causing her to slowly wake up. When she opened her eyes she saw that she was lying against Noah and he was fast asleep. It took her a minute to remember everything that happened the night before. After their kiss, they both sat on the couch and watched some shows and ended falling asleep. Rachel turned around to wake Noah up.

"Noah it's time to get up for school." Rachel whispered to him.

Noah's eyes slowly fluttered open then. "Sorry for falling asleep here last night."

"No it's really ok. We do need to get up for class though. I will see you then." Rachel said getting up and walking to the door with Noah following her. He leaned down and kissed her "See you in class Rachel"

Rachel went to go jump in the shower then. She was starting to feel like Tina with being happy all the time. When she walked out of the bathroom in her robe with her hair wrapped up on a towel, she saw Tina sitting on one of the bar stools leaning against the counter with a cup of coffee.

"So I take it you and Puck made up." Tina said as she took a sip.

"Oh shut up" Rachel said with a huge smile on her face and closed the door to her bedroom.

Rachel couldn't wait to get to Mr. Shue's class. She couldn't wait to see if Noah was still the same as he was when he left her place that morning. When she reached the classroom she saw Noah and Mr. Shue talking in his office. She went ahead and found her seat and pulled out her notebook like any other day.

"Thanks again Mr. Shue. I really appreciate this." Rachel heard Noah say as they guys walked into the classroom. Noah was walking back to his seat when Mr. Shue started class. "Ok guys, so as most of you know we had auditions for the musical this last Saturday. We have only casted the parts for Tony and Maria so far. The role of Maria will be played by our own Rachel Berry." Everyone in the class started clapping and Mercedes gave Rachel a hug and then Rachel turned to Noah. Noah pulled her into a hug a whispered into her ear. "Congrats Rach! You deserve this." "Ok settle back down guys. "Mr. Shue started again. "The other parts are still being cast and we still have a few auditions to get through. So the rest of the list will be up on Friday."

Rachel sent a quick text to Tina before the rest of the class started.

Tina was running to Mike's class. Mike was the only one in there so far. Running right up to him she gave him a huge hug. "Hey how are you today?" Mike asked slightly laughing and surprised by her behavior. "Rachel got the part of Maria! I'm so happy for her." Tina said as she pulled back to put her stuff on the ground. "That's great! Tell her I said congrats." The rest of the students started walking in to the class then.

"Ok so now that everyone is stretched. I hope you have all been thinking about what routines you want to do for the show in a few weeks. There is a signup sheet on the table and it will stay there until Friday. Now as I said this week we are working on partner dances. Seeing as how Rory quit the class last we for being "too hard", I will be participating as well. I will show you all the basics then have all of you partner up and make sure you are all doing it properly. Tomorrow I will introduce a small routine for you to perform with your partner in front of the rest of the class on Friday. So I want everyone to sit and watch Tina and me." Mike told the class as Tina stood up.

"Great job today guys! I will see you tomorrow." Mike said as he walked back to his table that Tina was standing next to. "So I was thinking, this Saturday after our homework session and first dance rehearsal for your routines, we go on an official first date. I'm thinking dinner and a Broadway show."

"Are you serious? That sounds perfect!" Tina said jumping into Mike's arms.

"Ok great! I will call you tonight then. Later T."

**I don't own anything Glee just love the show! Thank you guys so much for the support on this story! Thanks so much! I still have tons I plan on writing much more to this story **


	8. Chapter 8

Saturday morning found Rachel in bed with the flu and Tina bringing her a glass of tea.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay here with you?" Tina asked.

"No go enjoy your day. I'm already afraid that you will catch the flu from being here last night." Rachel said groggily.

"Oh don't worry about that. I'm off to practice and will go over to Mike's to change. Let me know if you need me at all, just call me." Tina told her as she walked out the door.

Rachel dosed off a little but was waked up by her phone ringing. "Hello" Rachel answered miserably.

"Hey are you ok? You don't sound very good." Noah said.

"I have the flu. I was up all night sick and still can't keep anything down. I'm just laying here trying to sleep."

"Where is Tina?"

"She has a busy day with Mike planned. They have their first official out in town date tonight and didn't want her to catch the flu too."

"Ok well I will let you go so you can get some sleep. Night Rach."

"Night"

Tina walked into the classroom with her hands full. She had her dance duffel bag, a small dress bag with the dress she was wearing tonight, and another bag that had her stuff she would need to get ready for tonight.

"Are you moving out?" Mike asked laughing.

"No, Rachel has the flu and so I was hoping I could ready at your place tonight. I spent all night with her in the bathroom and am already afraid I might end up sick as it is."

"Well I guess we better get started then. Have you decided what song you want to use for your solo dance?"

"I want to use _True Colors_. I think that way I can show I can dance to solo songs and a hip hop song."

"Sounds great to me, let's get your homework done and get started." Mike said as they sat in their usual spot against the wall.

Rachel had just got done in the bathroom and was shuffling herself back to her room when she heard a knock on the door. Making it to the door she opened it and saw Noah standing there with a grocery bag.

"Noah what are you doing here? I'm sick."  
>"I know that I just thought I'd bring you some soup and make sure you were ok."<p>

"Really? That's really sweet." Rachel said as she let Noah in. Noah put his jacket on the couch, toed his shoes off, and went and put bag on the counter. Rachel closed the door and started to shuffle slowly back to her room. Seeing how hard it was for her, Noah walked over to her, picked her up and carried her to her room. He laid her down and covered her blankets up over her. "I'm going to go make you some soup and get some 7up. You try to go to sleep." Puck kissed her forehead and walked out of the room.

"This is so great Mike! I love this routine. It goes great with the song."

"I'm glad you like it. I have had this idea for awhile now but didn't have anyone to dance it with me."

"Well you never have to worry about that again." Tina said laughing.

"Are you ready to head out?"  
>"Yeah, where are we going tonight exactly?" Tina asked while she started to pick her stuff up. Mike picked up Tina's two bags to carry them for her. He held his other arm out for Tina to grab. She picked up her dress bag and grabbed Mike's arm and they were out the door.<p>

Tina was the first one to jump in the shower when they got back to the apartment. They had decided this would be the better idea so Tina could finish getting ready while Mike was taking a shower. Mike was sitting on the couch waiting for Tina to finish. He couldn't help the fact that he was still smiling. There had been once or twice before where he thought he was starting to fall in love with his current girlfriend but this time was different. It is almost as if he had known he would be falling in love with her from the beginning. It was almost silly to think they have only known each other for a month and he was trying to decide when to tell her he was falling in love with her. Tina opened the bathroom door then wrapped in a towel and stepped into the small office to finish getting ready. "It's all yours Mike". It took Mike a second to stop grinning like a fool and make his way to bathroom to get himself ready.

Tina was sitting at Mike's desk putting her makeup on and putting her hair in curlers. She was so excited about tonight, taking her time at getting ready. She heard Mike open his bedroom door and started to get nervous. She stood up then and put her dress on; it was a short, sleeveless dress that was black with a small see-through blue fabric sown over top of it. She took the curlers out of her hair and put a small silver clip in her hair right above her right ear. She took one last look in the mirror and decided she was ready.

Mike was back to sitting on the couch waiting for Tina to come out of the office. He had just decided to turn the TV on when the door opened. Tina stepped out and Mike's jaw laterally fell open.

"So I take it I picked the right dress to wear tonight." Tina said laughing.

"Ye-yeah I think you look gr-great. Are you ready to go? We have reservations at 6:30."

"Yep let's go." Tina said as she grabbed her black shawl and they headed out the door.

Rachel woke up shivering and noticed Puck was lying next to her with his arms wrapped around her. "Hey you have been feeling warm for awhile now. I put another blanket on top of you and was trying to heat you up with some of my body heat. I did grab some medicine for you to take when you woke up."  
>"Thank you so much for all of this Noah. I really appreciate this. You were right; you really are a nice guy."<p>

"Wow you have a 100 degree fever and you are still throwing cracks me. You never cease to amaze me."

Rachel let out a small pitiful laugh as she sat up to take the medicine Puck had set out for her.

"You amaze me too Noah."

Mike and Tina had a great dinner and were heading to the theater now. "That was great Mike. It was the first nice sit down restaurant I have been to here in NYC. Is it weird that I was hoping to see a celebrity?" Tina asked as they were walking down the street.

"No I had hoped the same thing the first year I was here."

"It's crazy to think that you have been here for years and I just got here and everything is still new to me. I am glad to be experiencing all of this with you though."

Mike pulled Tina close to him under his chin while they continued to walk. "Well I am glad you're happy. I'm having a great…"

"Mike? Tina? What are you guys doing?" They looked up and saw Artie walking down the street with two other girls from the class named Brittany and Santana.

"Oh hey guys. We are on our way to see a play. What are you up to?" Mike asked.

"We are on our way to an under 21 club. Are you guys dating or something?" Santana asked.

"Santana!" Bittany said

"No it's ok Brittany and yes Santana we are dating. We have been dating since the second week of school but have been hanging out since school started. This is our first date night out and we actually need to be going or we will miss our show."

"Ok see you guys on Monday." Artie said as they started to walk away.

"Bye guys." Tina said as they started to walk away. "Wow that was so uncomfortable. I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"Why are you sorry? They were going to find out sooner than later anyway. Plus, I checked with HR the first week of school, we aren't doing anything illegal. We have the blessing of the school."

Tina was speechless. She never had thought that Mike had put this much thought into their relationship. "Here we are." Mike said pulling her out of her train of thought.

"Wicked? We are seeing Wicked tonight?"

"Yes, my manager was able to get me balcony tickets for the show tonight. So shall we?" Mike asked as he held the door open for her and they walked in to the theater.

During the last song of the show, Tina's stomach started to feel a little queasy. "Oh no" she whispered out loud. "What's wrong?" Mike asked. Everyone stood up applauding then. Tina felt her stomach start to turn and quickly headed to the bathroom.

After 20 minutes had gone by, Tina was slowly walking out of the bathroom. Mike was sitting on a bench just outside the door. "Hey are you ok?" Mike asked running up to her. "Yeah I'm fine I just think I caught what Rachel has. Can we go now?" They had made it a block down the street before Mike had to give her a piggy back ride the last two blocks.

They had made it back to his apartment. Tina had started to become weak, so Mike had laid her down on his bed. He took her shoes off and took the clip out of her hair. He covered her up with the blanket and stepped out of the room. He saw her purse on the couch and picked it up and got her cell phone out of it. Dialing Rachel's number he started to take his own shoes off.

"Hello" Mike heard a guy's voice answer.

"Uh Hi this is Mike, Tina's boyfriend. I just wanted to let Rachel know that Tina is now sick, so she will just stay here tonight and get better. I assume this is Puck."

"Oh ok yeah. Rachel said you guys had a big night planned. Sorry if you had cut your evening short. Rachel is feeling better in case Tina asks." Puck answered.

"No worries man!"

Tina woke up the next morning lying on Mike's bed with him curled up next to her. Even though she felt horrible, she couldn't help but smile and curl in to him more and fall back asleep for a few more hours. They ended up spending the rest of the Sunday with Mike sitting on the couch and Tina lying in his lap. "I guess Sundays watching the game, is going to be our official thing now too." Tina said. "Sounds good to me." Mike said as he started to pull her hair out of her face as Tina snuggled into him closer.

**I don't own anything Glee just love the show! I hope you guys still like this story. Please keep leaving your comments. I love reading the comments and writing the story! Thanks **


	9. Chapter 9

The sunlight streaming in through the blinds woke Tina up. She started to toss and turn when she smelled breakfast. Climbing out of bed she put her slippers on and walked sleepily out of the bedroom and into the kitchen.

"I have no idea what you are cooking but it smells amazing." Tina said with a yawn.

"I am working on some eggs and bacon for the birthday girl." Mike said as he leaned over the counter and gave her a kiss. "Good morning and Happy Birthday."

"Thank you, I am 19 now. I'm officially old."

Mike laughed. "If you think 19 is old; I hate to know what you think of my age." Tina just smiled at him while he finished breakfast in his plaid pajama pants. Tina still couldn't get over how wonderful Mike's abs are. She had never seen abs like his before and absolutely loved to just stare at them.

It had been a month since Rachel and Tina had their flu. The weekend following the epidemic, Mike and Tina had gone out for dinner again but instead of a show they just walked around Central Park and then headed back to Mike's place. While Tina had a few boyfriends in the past, she would never let them go very far past kissing. She was either too focused on her dancing or it just didn't feel right. However, everything was starting to feel right with Mike though and she was scared he felt the same and expected something to happen that night especially since she slept over the week before when she was sick. She knew she was going to have to end up telling him but didn't want say something if he wasn't planning anything else for tonight.

They had got back to his place and were making out on the couch. Tina had laid back on the couch while Mike followed her down never breaking the kiss. A minute later Mike sat back up and pulled his shirt off. Tina just stared at him. After Mike had chuckled to himself from watching her just stare at his abs, he started to lean back down but Tina put her hand on his chest to hold him up.

"Mike, I…" She was trying to say but started stuttering her words. "I need to tell you something but I don't want you to take it the wrong way or think differently of me."

Mike sat back on his legs letting Tina sit upright again. "Uh Ok"

"I have never felt like this with anyone before you Mike and I was raised to hold out until you're ready. I was never ready with boyfriends in the past but I am starting to feel ready with you but I'm just not sure I'm there yet. I know what you want to do here tonight, I just don't know if I can though." Tina finished.

"Um I'm not really following here." Mike said really confused.

"Mike I um, I am a virgin." Tina said as she looked down to the rug.

Mike just smiled as he finally understood her rambling. "So you are afraid that I want to take that away from you tonight even though you don't think you're quite ready?" Mike asked and Tina just nodded her head. Mike pulled her into his lap and tilted her head up so she had to look at him.

"I want to go as fast as you want. I never want you to feel like I am rushing you. I care about you a lot Tina and I'm not going to give that up over something like this." Mike kissed her nose then.

"Thanks Mike. I guess I should probably be going then, huh?" Tina said as she tried to lean over to get her shoes but Mike stopped her.

"Why?"

"If we aren't going to do anything shouldn't I go home?" Tina asked confused.

"I want you to stay. I would rather you stay and see you when I wake up rather than you be at home any day. I can control myself." Mike said with a chuckle.

"Oh ok. So should we get back to what we were doing?" Tina asked with a smile. Mike stood up then holding Tina the entire time and carried her into the bedroom.

Tina smiled at the memory as Mike put the plate of food in front of her face. "Mmm this looks so good!"  
>"You better eat up. We have a tough day of class today. I am planning on taking it easy on you guys tomorrow. So that means I have to work you to death today." Mike said with an evil smile.<p>

"So what you are really saying is; you plan on partying too much tonight and we have to watch another video tomorrow?" Tina said eating another bite of egg.

"Yeah pretty much" Mike said laughing.

The Monday after Artie, Brittany, and Santana saw Mike and Tina together was awkward. They had known everyone would know now and braced for their reactions. They had decided to walk into class together. The entire class had started to ask questions as soon as they did. Tina had sat down while Mike put his hands up to calm everyone down.

"Ok guys listen. Yes Tina and I are dating and have been for awhile. No it is not illegal and we have already discussed this with the HR department. We have signed paperwork saying that I will not show her special treatment because we are dating but I won't ignore the fact that she is extremely talented at the same time. If any of you feel she is being treated special and it's not because of her talent, I encourage you to come to me or HR with those concerns." Mike said with a smile to Tina who still felt bad but not horrible like the day before. "Now because of all of this, we are going to have an easy day today. I want you to watch some old invitational performance to help get ideas for your routines." Mike started the projector then.

In honor of Tina's birthday, Noah, Rachel, Mike and Tina were going out for dinner. As soon as school was out, Rachel and Tina raced home to start getting ready. The guys were supposed to pick them up at 6:30 for their 7pm reservations.

"I can't believe we are actually going to a fancy New York restaurant with our boyfriends for your birthday!" Rachel squealed while she started to curl her hair.

"I know I am so excited. Sorry you guys had to miss practice tonight."

"No worries! We wouldn't have missed tonight for anything. The musical can survive without their Maria and Jet #2 for one night." Rachel said as she changed into her dress. She was wearing a spaghetti strap pale red dress that was form fitting until the waist and then puffed out and stopped right above the knees."How do I look?" Rachel asked as she spun around."You look gre…" Tina was cut off by a knock on the door.

"I will get that. You finish getting ready." Rachel said to Tina. Tina quickly started to put her dress on as Rachel left the room.

"Oh hi Mike you are a little early." Rachel said as she opened the door for Mike.

"Yeah I know I'm sorry. I figured you two wouldn't be ready yet but I can just sit and wait on the couch." He said as he was already sitting down.

"Great. I have a few last minute things to do. Can you listen for Noah and let him in when he gets here?" Rachel asked but didn't wait for an answer.

"So now how do I look?" Tina asked when Rachel walked back into the room. Tina's dress was a black halter dress that was had sparkles all over it and had a black sheer material over the skirt of the dress that also stopped right above the knees.  
>"You look so pretty!" They heard Noah knock on the door then and they started hustling to finish getting ready.<p>

"Hey man, come on in. They are still getting ready." Mike said to Noah as he opened the door.

"Thanks. I figured they would end up making us late. I had to stop by work after school and was afraid I would be the tardy one." Noah said as the two guys sat down.

"Tina said you had gotten a part time job but didn't say where."

"One of my teachers, Mr. Shue, had gotten me a job working at a local recording studio playing guitar for the artists. It's a great job but have yet to meet a celebrity." Noah chuckled as they heard the door open and the girls stepped out. "We're ready" They announced.

"You look amazing" Mike said dreamily as he pulled Tina into a hug and kiss.

"No offense to the birthday girl, but you will be the hottest girl at the restaurant." Noah said as he kissed Rachel causing everyone to laugh. "We better get going though"

All four of them had been talking and laughing all through dinner. They had just finished the main course when they saw the waiter carrying a birthday cake with candles and set it in front of Tina and started to sing. She blew the candles out while everyone in the restaurant clapped and Mike started to cut the cake for everyone to have their own piece. After handing Noah and Rachel their plates, Mike turned back to face his as Tina kissed the side of his cheek.

"What was that for?" Mike asked surprised.

"That was for all of this. This is the most special birthday I have ever had and it's all because of you. I love you Mike." Tina admitted with slightly watery eyes.

Mike looked back at her even more surprised now. "Tina I love you too. So much" He pulled her in for a deep kiss then. Rachel smiled and chuckled as Noah cleared his throat. "Yeah so happy that you both love each other, but we are still in a public place right now." Noah said causing Mike and Tina to separate laughing.

They were standing outside the restaurant while Rachel gave Tina a hug and Mike and Noah fist bumped. "I will see you after class tomorrow." Rachel said as her and Noah started to walk away.

"See you tomorrow." Tina looked up at Mike then. "You ready to go?"

"Yep" Mike answered as they started to walk the other way back to Mike's place.

Noah and Rachel had reached the apartment door. "Thank you for going tonight Noah. I really appreciated it."

"Rach, she is your best friend. I wouldn't have missed it. Plus Mike is pretty cool."

"Aww, the boyfriends are becoming best friends. How cute" Rachel said playfully.

"Berry you are asking for it." Noah slightly growled as she wrapped his arms around Rachel and slightly lifted her up to kiss her. A minute later he placed her back down on the ground. "I guess I will see you at rehearsal tomorrow." Noah said as he started to kiss her forehead but Rachel backed against the door. Noah gave her a puzzled look but Rachel just smiled. "Noah, would you like to come in for awhile?" They both broke into wide smiles as Rachel unlocked the door and they both went in the apartment.

Mike and Tina had reached Mike's apartment just as the wind really started to pick up. Mike unlocked the door and let Tina walk in first. She walked into the bedroom and started to take her shoes off. Mike followed her pulling his jacket off and laid it on top of the chair in the bedroom. "I'm going to go lock the door and turn lights off." Mike said as he was walking out of the room unbuttoning his shirt.

Tina started thinking then. She has known for a few days that she completely loved Mike. She had fallen for him and was ready to admit it. That is why the words had spilled out like they did at dinner and was thrilled that Mike felt the same way. Tina had also been thinking she was ready for them to take the relationship further tonight. She knew Mike was going to be going out of his way to make today special and thought of this as the perfect ending. However, she had no idea what she was doing. She had to summon up enough courage to get the dress unzipped and pulled off before he came back in the room.

Tina had just stood back up from throwing her dress on the same chair that his jacket is laying on, when Mike walked back to the room. He had his head down trying to undo his belt as he walked in. He stopped in his tracks when he finally looked up a few steps later. Tina was standing in front of him wearing only her strapless matching lace bra and panties. He couldn't process any words. Mike had never seen anyone so beautiful.

Tina was confused by his look and started to question what she was doing."Mike is everything ok? I thought this would be a great way to let you know that I'm ready for this." Tina started but Mike didn't move or say anything. "I'm not sure what I'm doing but I understand in you don't want too. I know I'm not the pretty…"

Mike cut her off then finally starting to talk. "Tina you are gorgeous. You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. I want to do this more than anything but are you sure you are ready?"

"Yes Mike" Tina said giggling a little. "I love you mike and I want this to happen tonight."

That was all Mike needed to hear. He was over to her in a flash cradling her face in-between his hands. "I love you Tina." Mike told her staring into her eyes as he helped her lay down on the bed.

**I don't own anything Glee just love the show! Loving the reviews! I hope everyone is liking how the story is going. Please continue to leave more comments! Thanks **


	10. Chapter 10

Tina was woken up the next morning by the alarm on her phone. She shifted in the bed before opening her eyes to find her phone. Rolling over to the night stand, she shut the alarm off and rolled back over. Lying on the other side of the bed was a shirtless Mike. Tina couldn't help smiling thinking about what had happened yesterday. It was absolutely perfect she thought. Mike was considerate and kind. She could tell that they both felt it was about being together and not just lust. Mike's alarm went off then startling Tina.

"Please don't make me get up. I don't want to go to school today." Mike said with his eyes still shut causing Tina to smile and give him a kiss on the cheek.

Tina and Rachel were staying at their apartment by themselves the next night so they could catch up.

"I know I spent most of the day with you yesterday but it still feels like I never get to see you." Tina said as they were trying to decide what movie to watch.

"I know what you mean. It is probably a good thing you weren't here last night though. Noah stayed over." Rachel admitted looking guilty.

"What? Why am I just now finding out about this?" Tina was shrieking.

"Because I didn't want to miss that look on your face" Rachel said laughing as the movie started.

The movie had finished and they had started to clean up the mess they had made with their blankets and snacks. "It's kind of weird to think that the next time we will be able to have a movie night will be after the musical and invitational." Rachel said.

"And after the parents come to town too" Tina reminded. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised that they are all coming up here for our performances."

"I'm pretty sure they will find a way to make it up here for anything big we do. I'm just glad they will be staying in a hotel. I don't know if I can go 4 days without "being" with Noah."

"Wow and after only one night." Tina said laughing as she walked into her bedroom.

During the Tuesday and Friday class before the invitational, Mike announced they were going to have a dress rehearsal. The first half of the show will perform on Tuesday and the second half on Friday. Both of Tina's dances were in the first half. Mike had announced that he had some special people coming to help with some last minute critiquing at the end of class on Monday. Tina tried to guess all night long who he was talking about but Mike wouldn't budge. Tina had walked into class on Tuesday wearing the ballerina dress that had light rainbow colors all over and sat down. She had put her other dress back stage of the theater already. Sitting next to Brittany and Santana, she smiled up at Mike who was standing next to the door.

"So did you figure out who the special guests are that will be watching us?" Santana asked Tina.

"No, I couldn't crack him." Tina admitted under her breath.

"We have to work on your seduction skills for next time." Santana said as Mike started to call the class to order. Mike was wearing his outfit for his performance with Tina already. It was black pants with matching black shoes and a bright dark blue long sleeve shirt. They were able to find matching dance outfits that matched Tina's highlights.

"Ok guys we will be heading down to the theater soon but first I want to introduce my two guests. They are both friends of mine that I danced with in some shows last year. They are back for a few days on break from their show that is traveling overseas right now. So please help me welcome Matt and Blaine." Mike finished as the two guys walked into the door. Everyone was surprised to see a girl walk in with the guys though. "Looks like they brought another dancer from the show, Shoshandra" Mike said under his breath. He looked over at Blaine and just shook his head. "Ok, guys let head down to the theater. I want you to sit in the audience until the act before you are getting ready to go on. You need to be standing back stage then." They all started to file out of the room but Tina and Santana hung back a little bit to hear Mike talking to Blaine.

"What the hell is she doing here? There was a reason I only asked you two to come."Mike said so mad.

"She and Matt are best friends now. He told her where he was going and she insisted on joining." Blaine admitted shrugging his shoulders.

"I hope she can act like a normal person these two days. A lot has changed since I last talked to you guys. I'm in love and can't wait for you guys to officially meet her." Mike said with a voice that told Tina he was smiling. Tina couldn't help but smile herself as they entered the theater.

As soon as they walked into the theater, Tina saw Rachel and Puck sitting in the center a few rows back waving like crazy to Tina. They had their performance of West Side Story at the same time as the invitational. So Mike agreed that they could come watch the class performance. Tina was the second to perform so she started backstage. Mike went and sat at the director's table with his friends. She knew something must have happened between Mike and Shoshandra but she couldn't think about that now.

Tina love the song she was dancing to and it made it even more special that Rachel had surprised her with a different version of it. Last weekend Puck and Rachel had recorded the song just for Tina's performance at Puck's job. She was smiling thinking about it as she went over her routine until she heard Santana's performance end.

"Please welcome Miss Tina Cohen-Chang dancing to _True Colors_" The announcer said. Tina walked out on stage as she heard Mike, Rachel, and Puck's hollering the loudest.

Rachel was in complete shock as she watched Tina. She always knew Tina was an amazing dancer but could tell that she had really grown in the last 2 months under Mike's instruction. She looked back at Mike and saw him starring at Tina as if he was a kid watching someone dance for the first time. Rachel turned back around and just started to smile as she finished watching Tina. It was then that Rachel knew Mike was completely in love with Tina.

Tina bowed at the end of her performance and then stood back up to look out into the crowd. Mike and Rachel were bouncing up and down clapping, Puck was just clapping like crazy, her classmates and Matt and Blaine were clapping; but Shoshandra just sat there starring. Tina had to walk off stage then to go change real quick since there were only two performances in between hers.

Tina had just stepped out of the dressing room with her blue dress on and saw Mike standing right in front of her.

"You were amazing"

"Thanks. I think Rachel was screaming louder than you." Tina playfully said as she poked his chest.

"I think she was louder than everyone else combined." Mike said laughing. He gave Tina a hug then and kissed her hair. "What would you say to dinner tomorrow night with Blaine and maybe Matt?"

"Uh yeah that would be fine. Speaking of which, what is up with you and Shoshandra? She doesn't seem to like me and it doesn't seem like you like her."

The performance before theirs was over. "It's a long non important story. Right now though, we have to dance." Mike said as he took her hand and started walking to the stage.

"For our final performance for today, please welcome Mr. Michael Chang and Miss. Tina Cohen-Chang."

The entire routine was flawless. Everyone stood up and clapped at the end like it was the best dancing anyone had seen in years. Mike and Tina bowed to their audience and then hugged each other. "You were brilliant babe. I love you very much." Mike whispered in Tina's ear as they were hugging. Everyone started to make their way to the stage then.

Rachel was the first to reach Tina. "Congrats! You were fabulous. Best dancing I have ever seen you do." Rachel said holding Tina's hands as they were bouncing up and down. "That really was some badass dancing." Puck admitted and gave her a small hug. "Thanks Puck that means a lot." Tina said smiling back to him. Mike came walking up to the three of them then with Blaine and Matt right behind him. "Matt, Blaine I would like to introduce you to Tina. She and I have been dating for two months now and it's been going great." Mike said as he gave Tina a small side hug.

"Oh please" Everyone parted as they heard Shoshandra walking up to them." So I leave town and you found a pathetic student that was fawning over you. That really is pathetic Mike. At least with me, you still had some dignity."

"What is she talking about Mike?" Tina asked pulling herself out from under Mike's arm.

"Did he not tell you? Oh of course he didn't." Shoshandra laughed." Mike and I started school here together and started dating that November. This past Christmas he had proposed to me and I had said yes. We were suppose to get married this past summer until our Broadway show was traveling to London for 6 months. Mike decided he wanted to stay here and teach but I wanted to go with the show. We decided to take a small break away from each other until I got back and start things back up. Apparently though, he has completely moved on."

Tina was in tears and Rachel was holding her hand. Mike was beyond pissed at Shoshandra. "You left me! I told you if you got on that plane to go to London then we were done. I didn't want to see your face anymore! You chose your career over me and that's just fine because of that I met Tina. I am in love with her. I love her more after two months than years of spending with you." Mike spat at her and turned to Tina.

"Tina I am so sorry. I didn't want to tell you before you performed. Please I wasn't trying to hide this from you" Mike took her other hand and stood right in front of her. "I am truly in love with you. I am never going to want anyone else but you."

Tina just stared at him still crying. "Mike I have never been humiliated so much in my life." She said looking around and seeing her classmates standing around them watching. "I really think I just need some time alone now." She turned on her heals then and ran for the door with Rachel right behind her. Mike started to go after her until Puck stopped him. "Really man, you have done enough" Puck said holding his hands up to stop Mike before he went off after the girls. Mike looked at Matt and Shoshandra. "I never want to see you two again. You two are the reason my life is crashing down right now. I love Tina and now she can't stand to see me. So never come find me again." Mike growled as he started to walk towards the other side of the stage with Blaine following him.

**I don't own anything Glee just love the show! Sorry I haven't been able to update lately. Please keep leaving you comments! I love reading them! Thanks **


	11. Chapter 11

Tina had already made it out of the building before Rachel and Puck had caught up with her. She slummed down on a park bench and started to cry. Rachel sat down next to her and pulled her into a hug. "I'm so sorry Tina. I think we should head home though." Tina nodded her head still crying as she stood up. Rachel looked over to Puck then, "Can you go pick us up some ice cream and then meet us back at the apartment?" Puck nodded his head. "Yeah of course I will see you two in a bit."

"Did you want to watch some TV or talk about it?" Rachel asked Tina as they were walking to their apartment. "No I-I think I-I just want to lie d-down." Tina said sadly walking into her room and shutting the door. Rachel sighed and started doing some last minute straightening for when their parents arrived when there was a knock on the door. "That was fast Noa… Mike what are you doing here?" Rachel's voice instantly turned to hate.

"I'm sorry. I know she hates me right now and she has every right to be but I need to talk to her."

"What makes you think I would let you in this apartment to talk to her? You broke her heart. She is in love with you and that is not something she came to easily. Tina is shy and keeps to herself. She has never felt confident about her dancing until she met you. I have never seen her dance they way she did tonight before and that confidence came from you. Now she is crying in her room because she is broken and I will not let you make things worse. You need to leave and let her be. She will call you if and when she is ready." Rachel said before she slammed the door closed. She stormed over to the couch and sat down. A few minutes later she heard Noah at the door. She got up to let him in. "Ice cream man is here" He said with a smile when he saw Rachel causing her to smile back.

Mike woke up early on Wednesday and headed to the campus. He was hoping he would be able to catch Tina heading into math. Standing by the door for 15 minutes already, he started to wonder if she was even coming. He was facing the door with his head against the wall. "Mike" he heard and quickly turned around. "Hi Santana, Have you heard anything from Tina? I know you guys talk a little bit." Mike said sadly. "She sent me a message this morning saying she wasn't coming to classes today and she isn't coming tomorrow either because of her parents coming to town." Santana answered softly. "Oh ok thanks Santana. I had forgotten about her parents coming. I never meant to hurt her. Please tell her that if you talk to her again." Mike said hanging his head as he started to walk down the hall. "I know and I will."

Tina and Rachel were waiting in the airport for their parents Thursday at 1pm. "I know they are going to ask me about Mike. I just don't know what to tell them, I mean I don't even know how I still feel about him yet." Tina was saying while they were standing around. "Just let them know that it's complicated and I'm sure they will understand." Rachel said squeezing Tina's hand. It was then that the saw their parents coming down the escalators. Both girls ran directly to their parents. This was another thing that brought Tina and Rachel to be such good friends, they were both adopted. Tina was born in Korea and her parents had adopted her right after she was born. Rachel's dads had hired a surrogate to carry Rachel for them. They had gotten in a cab to take them all to the hotel the parents were staying at. From there they were off to get some late lunch at the hotel restaurant.

Mike needed to blow off some steam. It had been two days since he had heard from Tina. He headed to his classroom and turned his ipod on. Whenever something was causing him problems or worried about something, he would dance off his problems. It also helped him think.

Mike knew he should have told Tina about his past but he didn't want to ruin what the two of them had going on. It was true that he feels more for Tina than he ever did for Shoshandra. She always tried to "improve" him where as with Tina; he is perfectly fine as is to her. Mike had felt something for Tina the first time he saw her. Maybe love at first sight really does happen but what happens when that love hates you?

"I thought I might find you here." Blaine said as he shut off the ipod seeing Mike sitting on the ground.

"What do I do?" Mike said with such a sad voice that Blaine walked over to him and sat on the floor right in front of him.

"You need to let her figure her feeling out. You need to let her be but let her know that you will be here when she is ready."

"How do I do that?" Mike asked confused but ready to try anything.

"It's different for every girl. You are the one who knows her so you have to figure it out." Blaine told him.

Friday evening found Tina sitting with her and Rachel's parents in the audience waiting for Rachel's musical to start. "Have you decided if you are going to forgive Mike yet?" Michelle asked her daughter. "No. I don't know what to do mom. I loved him so much that it scared me at first and now I can't even look at him." "Tina I am very sorry you are going through this." Michelle told her wrapping her up in a hug. "You need to decide if you are willing to throw everything you have felt away over this or if you want to give it another chance." This really got Tina thinking as the lights started to dim.

Rachel and Puck had found the group in the lobby after the performance. They gave hugs to each other and "That was great" and "You two were amazing" complements. The two of them headed backstage to change real quickly so they could go get a bite with her dads. Tina and her parents were leaving the theater to head back to their places for the night.

"That was surprisingly awesome. I though the guy that played Officer Krupke did a great job." Blaine said walking out of the theater. "Please just say you like him. You don't have to sugar coat it." Mike said hitting him with his shoulder. They had reached the lobby that was full of people still. Just glancing around Mike had spotted jet black curly hair with blue highlights and his heart sunk. Forgetting about Blaine, he started dashing through the crowd until he managed to get outside on the sidewalk. He started to frantically look around to find her again but had no luck. "What is up man?" Blaine asked out of breath finally catching up to Mike. "I thought I saw Tina." Mike's sad voice was back and he started to head back to his apartment.

"Do you think I should go tonight?" Tina asked Rachel as she was helping Rachel put her hair up in curlers.

"I think it is up to you. Yes you will have to see him and talk to him but you could also be discovered for shows or different projects. Do you really want to throw all of that away just because you are mad at your boyfriend right now?"

"Do you think I am being unfair?" Tina asked quietly.

"I think you have every right to be mad. This was a huge secret that he didn't tell you and he should have. You love him and I know he loves you just as much Tina. I think because of that, you should try again." Rachel answered honestly causing Tina to give her a huge hug. "I better get going so I can get ready at school. I wish I could watch you dance tonight." Rachel said and then she left.

It was 90 minutes before the invitation was suppose to start. Tina was sitting in one of the kitchen chairs trying to decide what to do. She heard a knock on the door and went to open it. Her parents were standing there ready to get her and head to the theater. Tina started walking back to her chair as her parents let themselves in and closed the door. "Pumpkin, why aren't you dressed? We are going to be late. I guess we could straighten you hair and pull some back so it stays out of you face while you dance." Michelle had said standing behind Tina pulling her fingers though Tina's hair. Tina was just about to answer when there was another knock on the door. Her dad went to open it while Tina and her mom stayed where they were at the table and away from the door.

"Can I help you?" Kyle said as he opened the door.

"Hello Mr. Cohen. I'm Mike and I'm sure by now you have heard a lot about me. I'm not sure if she is planning on coming to the performance tonight or not but I wanted her to have these either way. If you could also tell her that she has changed me too. I know she hasn't always felt confident when it comes to dancing but I was never filled with joy when I danced. I always did it because I was good at it but she taught me how to purely love it. If you could do that for me I would really appreciate it."

"I will give her the message." Kyle answered.

"Thank you" Mike said and then Kyle closed the door. He looked over at his wife and Tina, both of whom had tears in their eyes. "He wanted you to have these." Kyle said handing Tina a bouquet of a dozen roses.

Mike was standing backstage with his students and Blaine. They were all standing around talking or stretching. Mike walked up to the announcer who was standing at a small podium against the wall. "I need you to keep your eyes open for Tina. I don't know if she is going to show up and if she doesn't you need to skip over all of her performances." "Will do Mike" the announcer told him as Mike walked back over to Blaine. "I did everything I could. I just hope it is enough. Even if we are over, I still want her to be able to be discovered because she deserves it more than anyone." Blaine had gently smacked his hand to Mike's back as they saw the lights flicker meaning the show was starting in 10 minutes.

"Ok guys gather around. This is it; you have been working two months for this. Let's go out there and show everyone how great you have become. I wish all of you the best and will be watching. I will be back here for the first part of the show and then in the audience for the other part. Blaine will also be back here helping out if anyone needs him. If Tina doesn't show up, we are going to skip over her routines. So the people that follow need to be prepared. I truly hope she does show up but we need to be prepared in case she isn't here." Mike announced to the class.

"I'm here" Mike slowly turned around and saw Tina standing in the doorway with her light rainbow colored dress on with straight hair pulled back and out of her face holding Mike's flowers.

**I don't own anything Glee just love the show! OMG thank you so much for the comments! I love reading all of them. They want me to write more and more and quicker. Please keep leaving comments and I hope you all are enjoying the story so far! Thanks **


	12. Chapter 12

"I decided last minute that it would be best if I did show up." Tina said standing just inside the doorway. Everyone back stage was starring at her but she only saw Mike. Mike was watching her with wide eyes and slowly started to walk towards her. "Thank you flowers they are beautiful. I'm still really upset but I figured we could talk about it later. Right now I just…" Mike had finally reached her and smashed his lips onto hers.

"Ok guys let's run through the set list one last time."Blaine said to the rest of the class trying to give Mike and Tina some privacy.

Mike finally pulled away but didn't let go of his hold on Tina. "I'm so sorry for everything T. This was my entire fault. I should have told you about her a long time ago. I broke things off with her right after graduation when she picked her career over me. I love you T and these last 4 days have been hell. You have made my life perfect and I don't want to imagine reliving the last few days ever again."

"I know Mike. I was more embarrassed by the fact that I found out in front of everyone and it made it sound like she was right. Saying that I was just the first student of yours to completely fawn over you, she wasn't entirely wrong. I have strong emotions for you though. I'm not willing to throw them away just yet. I love you too Mike but it's going to take a bit to get to where we were. For starters I want to know anything that other people might use to their advantage again." Tina said with a smile.

Mike started to smile then and picked her up and swung her around. The announcer walked up behind him "Excuse me Mike; we need to get started now." "Ok thanks." He looked back at Tina." Wait right here" Mike headed out to the stage.

Santana came running over to Tina then. "Hey are you sure you are ok? Do we need to go cut the bitch after the show?"

Tina laughed. "I am fine Santana thanks. Is it bad that I don't know if you are joking about that?"

"Hey you are officially one of my girls. We all look after each other. Now I'm going to kick ass on that stage and will finish this talk later." Santana said walking out on stage behind the curtain leaving Brittany and Tina standing to the side.

"Welcome Ladies and Gentleman to the Julliard 2012 Invitational. I'm Michael Chang, Instructor of Advance Dancing here at Julliard. Tonight is all about showing everyone the great work the students have accomplished in these last few months. So I hope all of you enjoy the show tonight and first up we have Miss Santana Lopez." Mike said as he started to walk off the stage and the curtains started to open up.

"So how would you like to go to dinner with me and my parents after the show?" Tina asked Mike as he was standing behind her with his arms wrapped around her waist while they watched Santana's performance."I would love to go to dinner with your family. I'm sure I have some clean up to do to win their approval now."

"They were pretty impressed with you stopping by and convincing me to come and the speech you gave." Tina was saying as Santana's performance ended. "Here we go"

"Good luck T. Kick some butt out there. Love you babe." Mike said giving her a kiss.

"That was Miss Santana Lopez. Now please welcome Miss Tina Cohen-Chang." Tina walked slowly but gracefully out to the middle of the stage.

As soon as Tina took her last bow, she ran off the stage and into Mike's arms which were wide open for her. Pulling her into a hug so tight, he had her feet a foot off the ground. "That was brilliant! You couldn't have done that any better." "Thanks Mike." Tina said laughing. "I'm going to go change now."

"Please welcome Mr. Michael Chang and Miss Tina Cohen-Chang." Kyle and Michelle were clapping as hard as they could. They started to dance and Michelle just watched them in awe. She always knew her daughter was incredibly talented but this was more than she had ever seen her do. She also couldn't deny how happy Tina looked. She had never seen Tina smile so much. As the routine ended and Mike and Tina bowing to the audience, Kyle leaned over to Michelle, "I've never seen her dance like that before." "I know that was amazing. I guess Mike really is good for her." Michelle whispered back. "Yeah, yeah I still get to hate him though because he is the boyfriend." Kyle said causing them both to laugh.

The last group was performing and everyone else was waiting backstage to walk out and give one last bow. Mike was the first one to walk out as soon as the music had stopped. "Once again the entire class would like to thank all of you for coming out tonight." Mike was saying as everyone was bowing on stage. "We greatly appreciated your support and can't wait for you to see the invitational in April. Thank you." Mike finished as everyone walked back off stage.

Tina was standing back stage with eveyone talking to Santana and Brittany when her parents finally made it back there. She ran over to them and gave them both a hug. "So how did I do?" Tina asked kind of afraid she didn't do as good of a job as she thought she did. "That was by far the best dancing I have ever seen from you." Kyle told her. "You looked so happy out there pumpkin." Michelle told her. Mike came walking over to them then with two ladies walking behind him. "Tina, Mr. and Mrs. Cohen, This is Emma Pillsbury, my agent, and Miss Quinn Fabray, the newest talent scout for the New York Dance Company. "That was brilliant dear." Emma told Tina as she started shaking her hand. "Yes I have to agree that it was great. We have a possible show coming up that I think would interest both of you and your talent. I would like for both of you to meet me at my office on Friday at 3. Emma I will send your office a fax with the details on Monday. Tina it was great to meet you and Mike it was great to see you again. I think we will have a great meeting on Friday but all I can tell you now is to work on your singing voices." Quinn said before excusing herself. "Tina I would like to represent you as well as Mike. I have a contract here for you to look at and sign if you are interested. It was great to meet you and I will see you both on Friday." Emma said as she walked away.

Mike, Tina, and her parents were heading over to the restaurant that Mike took Tina to on their first date. Mike was really feeling nervous about this dinner. He knew her parents were probably mad with him about everything that happened this week but figured he would do his best to show them just how important Tina is to him.

They had just placed their order and had their drinks brought to the table. "So Mike, tell us a little about you" Michelle said.

"Well I graduated Columbus High in 2008. I was given a full scholarship to Julliard and graduated from there this last May. I was offered this job my junior year for when I graduated. I have choreographed many plays and musicals and have danced in even more. My parents still live in Ohio where my dad is a lawyer and my mom is a surgeon. I am an only child and claim to be one of the biggest Browns fans ever." Mike said slightly shaky. He has never been this nervous when meeting a girlfriend's parents.

"A Browns fan? Well now you are talking. The most important question we have though is how much do you really care about Tina. I mean is this something that you are doing to pass the time or is this serious relationship to you?" Kyle had asked doing his best to look serious.

"I care for her a great deal. Not to sound silly or childish, but I do love your daughter. I have loved her for awhile. I'm sure you think we are too young to know what that means but I assure you I have thought I was in love before and it was nothing like this." Mike admitted honestly while Tina squeezed his hand that was resting on the table.

Kyle and Michelle looked at each other and then back at Mike. "Well ok then. Enough with the serious talk, how about those Browns" Kyle said causing the whole table to laugh.

Mike was walking Tina to her apartment after dinner. "It's really nice of you to spend your Sunday with me and my family. I know that means you will miss your game."

"I really could care less about the game Tina. I can't imagine not spending every second I can with you." Mike said as they reached her building's steps.

"Wow so the last four days has turned you into a complete cheese ball." Tina said as she pulled Mike's shirt so she could lean down and give him a kiss.

"Absolutely" Mike said giving in.

"As long as you are my cheese ball" Tina said laughing. "I will see you here at 10"

"I can't wait. Love you T"

Tina opened the apartment door and saw Rachel sitting on the couch. "So I take it you went to the show and did an amazing job. Then you made up with Mike and now your parents love him too." Rachel said smiling.

"Something like that" Tina said taking her shoes off. "Now I am off to bed because we have a busy day tomorrow."

Mike was walking home smiling the whole way. He couldn't believe that just 6 hours ago he was on his way over to Tina's to try one last time to beg for her forgiveness and now he was walking home after spending a wonderful night with her family. He started to walk up the steps up to his building and saw Shoshandra sitting on the top step. "What the hell are you doing here? Didn't I make it clear that I wanted nothing to do with you?" Mike spat at her.

"I know Mike. I just wanted to say that I am sorry. I was hoping I would be able to meet up with you while I was here and it would be like old times. Then I heard that you had a new girlfriend from Matt and figured it was just a crush or a rebound to get over me. I had no idea that you had fallen so far in love. All I came here to do is to tell you I'm sorry and I will keep my distance. I just hope I can find my own "love at first sight". She said smiling at Mike which caused Mike to slightly smile. "Goodbye Mike, I wish you both the best."

She started walking down the steps. Mike looked over his shoulder as she walked by. "Good luck to you too and thank you."

Mike knocked on Tina's door on Sunday morning. He had decided to wear jeans, a long sleeve button down shirt with a tuxedo jacket, and nice shoes. After they were to eat breakfast and visit the statue of liberty, they were going to watch the last performance of Rachel's musical and have one last group dinner with everyone before the parents went back home. Tina opened the door wearing a long sleeve short yellow dress with a tan trench coat over it. "You look great T." "Mike I already forgave you. You can stop sucking up now." Tina said laughing as they started walking to the hotel restaurant.

They were standing together at the very top of the statue looking out the windows. This is where Tina realized she had a fear of heights. She was terrified to let go of Mike. He literally had to walk through the rest of the statue carrying Tina. He loved how she already trusted him to keep her safe from things she was scared of. It suddenly hit him that this could be more than a relationship and it could be THE relationship. The thought almost took his breath away. He started to wonder if she felt the same or if she just thought of him as her first adult boyfriend. He looked over and saw her sitting next to her mom on the ferry. He figured this was a discussion that could wait until after her parents were back at home.

Walking into the lobby of Rachel's play, Mike had grabbed Tina's hand to have her stop. "You guys go ahead and find some seats but if you could save two extra seats for me I would appreciate it." Tina looked at him completely confused. "Blaine wanted to come watch the play again. I think he has a thing for one of the actors and I invited Emma to come. I watched the musical on Friday night and thought Emma should be here to watch Rachel. She is just as talented in her art as you are in yours." Mike admitted. Tina just looked at him in awe. "You did that for her? You are truly amazing Mike Chang." She leaned up and kissed him before heading into the theater to find their seats.

"I can't believe I actually have an agent now!" Rachel said for the 20th time as they were all walking into the airport. "Mike you have helped create a monster. I blame you for all of this." Puck said causing everyone in the group to laugh. They finally got to the gate and turned to start saying their goodbyes.

"It was great to meet you both." Puck was pulling out all the stops to please Rachel's dads.

"Mike it was great to meet you. Be sure you take care of our little girl" Michelle said as she was giving Mike a hug and then went to say bye to Tina. "I believe that you will do everything right by her Mike and I even believe that you truly love her. Now Tina is coming home for Thanksgiving and would like to see you there too." Kyle said to Mike while he shook his hand. "Yes sir I would be happy to come. Thank you sir" Mike said slightly surprised. "You can call me Kyle, Mike"

As Mike and Tina and Puck and Rachel were leaving the airport, Tina looked up at Mike demanding his attention. "So are you ready to go back to your place?" Tina said with a flirty look on her face.

**I don't own anything Glee just love the show! Sorry there wasn't too much Puck and Rachel in this chapter but I promise there will be more in the next! That you so much for the comments! Please keep them coming! Thanks **


	13. Chapter 13

Tina woke up the next morning and saw the trail of clothes leading from the front door to the bed. She couldn't help but laugh as she remembered last night. It was the most forceful sex they had had yet. The idea of makeup sex was still new to her but decided it was a very good thing so far. She saw Mike's button shirt lying on the floor by the couch, she picked it up and put it on. Then tip toed into the kitchen to start working on breakfast for them before school started.

Mike woke up to Tina cooking in the kitchen. He put his boxers on and walked out to see what she was doing. "Something smells great in here" Mike said walking out of the bedroom but was stopped as soon as he saw Tina. He never realized until then how amazing Tina would look in one of his shirts. "Yeah I decided to make scrambled eggs and bacon." She said putting some bacon on a plate and then handing it to Mike. "So I was thinking" Tina started talking while Mike had started to eat. "Since Friday is Halloween, what do you think about having a costume party at my apartment?" Mike was just looking at her and she started to panic so she started rambling on about the details. "Rachel brought it up to me last night and I thought it was a pretty great idea. She is going to talk the idea over with Puck. I know you probably have some other plans for Friday but this would really mean a lot to me. Can you at least…" Mike had pulled Tina over to him and kissed her to keep her from talking. "I would love to have a party at your house. I think it would be a lot of fun and I wouldn't be anywhere else." He kissed her nose and then they finished their breakfast.

Puck was putting his jeans back on while Rachel was still sitting on the bed under a mountain of blankets. "I can't wait for a day when I don't have to run back to the dorm before school because I like to wear fresh clothes" He said jokingly. "You should just keep some of your stuff here for when you do stay over." Rachel said not thinking while she was putting her hair in a ponytail. Puck turned around and just looked at her. "Are you serious, Rach?" Rachel looked up at him then and saw his smile. "Yeah I mean keeping a few things over her wouldn't be so bad would it?" "It wouldn't be bad at all Rach" Noah replied by sitting back down on the bed and giving her a kiss. "I'll see you in class" He told her and blew a kiss as he walked out the door.

Mike and Tina were walking back to Tina's so she could change her clothes for school that day as well. Rachel was packing her stuff up at the kitchen table when they walked in. "Hey guys how are you this morning? Sorry for the mess her Tina. Noah and I were going through all the song books last night to find some songs for me to work on for any auditions I might have coming up. Now as soon as I find my notebook I will be off." Rachel said while shuffling all the paperwork. "That's cool. I'm just gonna change real quick and then we are off to school." Tina said as she closed her door. "So you guys have the same problem that Noah and I had" Rachel said to Mike who looked confused by the statement. "What problem is that?" "He always has to run back to the dorm before class to get new clothes. So I told him he could keep some things here." Rachel told him while she pulled her bag off the back of the chair and headed to the door. "Isn't that a pretty big step? I mean he would be like living here then." Mike asked. "It's not quite like moving in. He will just be keeping a few outfits here just in case we have school the next morning and he stayed the night." "Yeah well I guess that does make sense. Oh hey I never got to apologize for last week." Rachel said chuckling softly. "No worries Mike. All guys have idiot moments." Rachel said before she walked out the door just as Tina opened hers up "You ready?"

Noah came almost running into Mr. Shue's class just like a toddler. "You are never going to believe this!" He said walking straight up to Rachel. "The studio just called me. They need me to come in after school all week this week and next to work with Shelby Corcoran." He said bouncing on his heels. "Are you kidding me? That is amazing! She is brilliant. My dad's used to play her music all the time when I was younger. I'm so stinking jealous of you right now!" Rachel was just as excited now. "Well maybe I can pull some strings and get a chance for you to meet her." Noah said causing Rachel to leap at him and give him a kiss. "Yes I'm aware the show was brilliant Rachel and that you even signed up with an agent afterwards, but can you stop kissing Puck now so we can start class?" Mr. Shue said as he was walking out of his office causing Rachel to land back on her feet and look completely embarrassed.

Tina walked into class and saw Mike shuffling though a handful of folders that were in his bag. She sat her bag down and took a seat next to Brittany. "What's up? Are we not stretching?" Tina asked confused. Everything that had happened in the last few days had caused her to forget to ask Mike what this week's lesson is. "Nope, Mike asked us to just sit when we walked in. I have no idea why though." Brittany answered. "He probably wants to tell everyone how much I kicked everyone's ass at the invitational." Santana smirked as she sat down next to the other girls and hearing the conversation.

"Ok now that everyone is here, I have the notes and video from Saturday. Now I had a few people watching and taking notes during the performance. I have them each in folders for all of you. I'm going to hand out the folders so you can look over them while we watch the tape from Saturday. This way you can see exactly what the notes are taking about." Mike said as he started to walk around handing out the folders. He handed his to Tina with a smile. She opened hers up and started reading the notes. The first one she came across was Blaine's. He had said stuff like "Turns need to be tighter" and "Work on follow through" but then there were also comments like "perfect song choice" and "best performance yet". The next page was from someone she had never heard of but also had comments similar to Blaine's. The last one was from Sue, her dance history professor, and it just had one comment, "Simply great, don't change anything". Tina was in shock by that comment. She had always disliked Sue because she always talked about cheerleading and thought everyone who wasn't "cheerleader material" was unfit in her eyes. This comment meant more to her than any of the others. She looked up at Mike then who had just started the projection, and he was smiling at her and it looked like he could never be more proud of her.

Puck walked into the studio after school carrying his guitar case. He went straight back to the room they were going to be working in and started to tune. He had just finished when he heard the door open. The manager, three other guys to make up the rest of the band, and Shelby walked in. She was just as beautiful as he had seen in pictures and on TV. The manager called Puck over so he could introduce them. "Puck, I'm sure you are aware who this is. Shelby this is Puck, he is by far our best guitarist right now" Shelby held her hand out. "Nice to meet you Puck. shall we get started?" Shelby said causing Puck to nod his head dumbly as he walked back to his guitar and started to play.

"I can't believe she actually wrote that!" Tina was still going on as she was wondering around her room trying to put things away. It had been two weeks since her last trip to the laundry mat and most of the clothes were still in a pile on her chair unfolded. "I guess I should never say a bad thing about her ever again." Mike was sitting on her bed looking through old yearbooks and picture albums. "I wouldn't say ever again. You still have a long way to go at Julliard." Mike said laughing. "I can't believe I let the clothes sit here this long. I'm usually a freak about putting my clothes away immediately." Tina said half way through with the pile. Mike heard her and it got him thinking then. "I have something I want to run by you but I don't want you to freak out. What if I said I want you to keep some things at my place? You know just a few outfits, toothbrush, and shampoo." Mike was trying to read Tina's face but wasn't having any luck. "You want me to sort of live with you?" Tina asked confused. "In a way, yes, it's mostly so you don't have to keep running back here all the time after you stay over. So what do you say?" Mike asked again. Tina just stared at him for another minute and then she leaped at him knocking him all the way down on the bed. "Of course! It is a brilliant idea!" She started kissing him like crazy until they heard the front door slam closed.

"Tina, Tina get off of Mike and get out here!" Rachel was screaming. "What is going on?" Tina had asked walking out of the door making their way to the couch while Rachel continued to pace. "Noah told me this morning in class that he gets to work with our idol Shelby all week at the studio. Then I was just now walking home when Emma called me and asked if she could meet with me on Thursday regarding a part she thinks I would be great at. I'm so excited I can't even slow down this is like the best day ever! Oh and I almost forgot that Noah is going to be moving some of his stuff her so he doesn't have to run back to the dorms every morning just to change before class. I was thinking…" Rachel was going on and on before Tina stopped her. "Rachel all of that is great news, we are both so happy for you. Now about this Halloween party, what kind of theme should we have?" Rachel paused and started to think then. "What if we do like an adult Disney theme? Have everyone dress up as Disney characters but make the costumes more sexy and adultish." Rachel suggested. Mike and Tina looked at each other and nodded "Sounds great! I guess I will be Mulan" "I think I will wear the Snow White costume and Noah will be Prince Charming." Rachel added. "Oh I'm sure he is going to love that." Mike said sarcastically. "I'm sure he won't mind" Rachel replied not catching Mike's tone. "I'm going to go start on invitations." Rachel said as she disappeared into her room.

"So I assume the whole moving some of my stuff to your place wasn't entirely idea." Tina said looking sideways at him.

"Just because I borrowed a great idea, doesn't make me any less brilliant" He said with a smile causing them both to crack up laughing. "I take it this wasn't the first time you had to stop Rachel's jabbering?"

"You could say that I have become a expert." Tina answered as they both went back into Tina's room.

**I don't own anything Glee just love the show! Thank you everyone for reading the story! I really appreciate the fact that all of you are reading each chapter and loving the story as much as I do! I have some REALLY big ideas for the next few chapters, so please stay tuned! Thanks **


	14. Chapter 14

Rachel was walking to Emma's office Thursday afternoon. The thought of being on Broadway or any big show was giving her butterflies that were a hundred times worse than when she went to try out for West Side Story. She was wishing Noah was with her for this but knew he was at work. He had the greatest week so far working with Shelby. Rachel had planned on making a surprise visit after her meeting hoping to meet her.

Emma worked for an agency that had 4 other agents in the company. Rachel opened the door into the waiting room of the office and walked up to the secretary. "Hello, my name is Rachel Berry. I am here to see Emma." The secretary looked at the computer and then back at Rachel "Yes Emma will be right with you. Please have a seat." Twenty minutes later Emma came walking into the waiting room to greet Rachel. "I'm so sorry to keep you waiting Rachel. Please follow me to my office." The two of them walked down a short hall and then entered the last office on the left. "Please have a seat" Emma motioned Rachel as she herself took a seat behind her desk. "Ok let's get right down to it. I'm very certain you have heard of a show called Wicked, am I right?" Emma asked. "Yes of course. It is one of the most brilliant shows currently on Broadway." Rachel said with her heart starting to skip a few beats. "Well the actress who is playing Elphaba is retiring at the end of the year to be a full time mom. Her understudy will be taking over then and she has signed a three year contract with the production. Now the production will have to replace the understudy for her though. This is where you come in. Would you be interested in auditioning for the understudy role and signing a three year contract?" Rachel thought she didn't hear Emma right at first which caused a minute for her to answer. "Are you kidding me? This is a dream role of mine! Of course I would love to audition!" Rachel was trying hard to sit still and Emma was trying hard not to laugh. "Well great. The auditions will take place at the theater downstairs here and it is a week from this Saturday at noon. There are 10 ladies auditioning but I think you have the best shot. "Emma said as she stood up and opened her office door. "It was great to see you again Rachel." "You too, Emma. Thank you again" Rachel had to try hard not to run and jump all the way to Noah's studio.

"Do you think she bought enough decorations?" Mike asked looking at all the stuff Rachel had bought for the party the next night. The table was completely covered and Tina had volunteered herself and Mike to do all the decorating figuring Rachel would be a wreck today because of the meeting. "Rachel always goes big for all holidays. Just wait until Christmas/Hanukah time. You will think a snow globe threw up on you." Tina said laughing trying to untangle some of the spider webbing. "What time do you think she will be back?" Mike asked. "Probably not for awhile, she was going to stop by the studio to try and meet Shelby. Rachel has always loved her music and the idea of meeting her idol has been driving her nuts all week. Worse than normal" Tina told Mike as she threw him a bag of fake blood to drip over some of the decorations. Mike had a sick look across his face then."Blah, there is a reason I'm not a doctor!" Mike said causing them both to laugh.

Rachel reached Noah's studio and walked back to the control room. She had been there numerous times with Noah before, so everyone there knew who she was. "Hey Brad, How's it going today?" Rachel asked the guy working the controls as she sat down in an empty chair. "Not too bad today Rachel, they are working on the last run through right now." Brad replied. Rachel looked through the glass then and saw Noah sitting on a tall stool playing his guitar with all of his focus. In the middle of the room was a tall dark haired lady who was singing into the microphone. Rachel went completely speechless. She had never wanted to meet a celebrity so much in her life and she was walking distance away from her. The music had stopped then and she heard Shelby say thanks to everyone as they started to pack up. Brad looked over to Rachel then "You can go on in now." That was all she needed to hear. She burst through the door and ran right up to Noah giving a hug. "Hey babe, How long have you been waiting? What happened at the meeting?" He asked sitting back down on the stool. "I have only been here a minute of two. Emma wants me to audition for the understudy role of Elphaba for three years!" Rachel was bouncing again then. Noah wrapped his arms around her "That is amazing babe" Noah looked up and saw Shelby finishing a conversation with the drummer and let Rachel go. "Hey come here" Noah pulled Rachel's hand and led her to where Shelby was standing. "Shelby, this is my girlfriend Rachel. She is probably your biggest fan ever." Noah said introducing them. Shelby held her hand out for Rachel to shake. "It is an honor to meet you Rachel. Noah has mentioned you many times this week. He is quite proud of you and he said you had a big meeting today with an agent." Rachel flushed slightly. "It's an amazing honor to meet you too Mrs. Corcoran. My meeting went surprisingly well thank you. I'm auditioning for Elphaba's understudy." Shelby smiled bigger then. "Please, call me Shelby. Elphaba is a great character to play. I'm sure you know I was the original." "Yes I know. My dad's used to play that soundtrack for me all the time when I was younger. They would tell me I looked the part and would look even better green. It was kind of a silly stupid joke we had." Rachel said realizing she was rambling. Shelby had a worried look on her face then. "Rachel, sorry I don't think I caught your last name." Rachel was surprised by the statement but replied. "Oh yes sorry. My last name is Berry. My other dad's last name is Schatz and they both agreed long before I was born that it was too common so they stuck with Berry." Shelby now looked almost sick. "Shelby, are you alright? Do you need me to get you anything?" Noah asked worried. "No I'm fine. Just need some fresh air" She said as she quickly walked out the door leaving Noah and Rachel to just stare at each other.

Mike and Tina were on their way to Quinn's office Friday afternoon. This was the first time Mike had seen Tina in professional clothes. "Is it weird that I miss the yoga pants and skull shirts?" Mike asked as they were walking. Tina was wearing a black pencil shirt with a light purple button down shirt. She had dyed her highlights the other day to be purple; she claimed it was to match her costume better. "No it's not weird. Just wait till tomorrow and I will be back to normal." Tina replied as they walked into the building. Quinn's office was on the third floor and the secretary told them to go right on in. Sitting down in the chairs, they waited silently for Quinn to finish on the phone.

"Hey guys, glad you could make it. Tina I must say I love the purple highlights." Quinn said as she hung the phone up. "Thanks, we are having a big Halloween party tonight. You should come if you have nothing else going on. Anyway, I'm dressing up as Mulan because it's a sexy Disney character theme and my dress is pink and purple. So the blue would have clashed big time." Tina said causing Quinn to chuckle. "Well first off thank you for the invite and I might stop by after I get done with work. Second of all, I am chuckling because I want to talk to both of you about a project Disney is working on. They want to take four classic movies and turn them into Broadway performances. Each show will be going for three months and will last for three years. One of the shows will be Mulan and it will be on stage during the summer months. Not trying to be racist, but the producers wanted you Mike to be a part of the production from day one. Then when I saw you both perform at the invitational, I knew we would need both of you. Now I think you would be great as the leads but obviously you need to have great vocals. Will that be a challenge for either of you?" Tina chimed in then "No I was co captain of my school's Glee club and we had gone to Nationals three times." Mike looked a little more scared "I'm not completely great but Tina and her roommate have volunteered to help with that." Quinn looked please then. "Great! Be here next Saturday at 11 and you can show the producers what you can do. They have a lot of confidence that you two will end up being the headliners for this show. So I will see you then and will try to make it to the costume party tonight." Quinn said as Mike and Tina stood up to leave.

"I can't believe you guys have your audition next Saturday too. We have to go celebrate afterwards!" Rachel said while Tina was working on her makeup. "Sounds like a plan to me" Tina replied. Mike was busy finishing up the food while the girls were trying to put the finishing touches on their costumes. Tina had her hair up in a high bun with her short kimono dress that was pink, purple, and red. It was the closest one they could find to look like Mulan's dress in the movie. Rachel had her hair in pigtails with red ribbon and found a blue corset type top with a yellow shirt. "What time is Puck supposed to be here?" Mike asked from the kitchen. "He doesn't get off work until 7. So he should be here right before everyone starts to get here. He left his costume here so he could change when he gets here. He was kind of afraid to walk around New York dressed as Prince Charming." Rachel replied as Tina finished her makeup.

Noah and the rest of the band were sitting around waiting for Shelby to show up. The other band members had decided to go wait in the dressing room while Noah just sat there playing around on his guitar when he heard the door open. He looked up and saw Shelby stumbling in. "Hey Shelby, all the guys are in the other room. I will go get them." Noah stood up and started to walk over to the door when Shelby had tripped so he had to catch her." You are so s-strong Noah." Shelby slurred out. "Are you drunk?" Noah asked. "No I'm not drunk I just think you are super cute Mr. Noah. Plus, it's Halloween. You are supposed to have a good time today." Shelby said still clinging on to Noah. "Shelby you are drunk. I'm going to go get Brad and tell him we can't record today." Noah said starting to move but then Shelby reached her hands up around Noah's head and pushed their lips together. It took Noah a minute to pull Shelby off of him. "What the hell Shelby? I have a girlfriend, you met her yesterday." Noah said pissed now. "I know you have a girlfriend. I'm very much aware that you are dating my daughter." Shelby answered with a hiccup. Noah was stunned "You're what?" "My daughter. About 20 years ago I was in a bad place and saw an ad for two guys wanting to hire someone to have their baby for them. They paid me enough so I could come up here and start my own career. I should have realized the second I saw her that she was my baby. We look exactly alike." Noah started to think about it then and realized they did look identical except one was 20 years older. Brad came in the room then with Shelby's assistant "Ok Shelby, it's time to go sleep this off." Brad looked at Noah then. "I will see you Monday after school. Have a good weekend.

**I don't own anything Glee just love the show! I will start the next chapter with the Halloween party. Thank you guys so much for reading this story! Please let me know what you are thinking about it so far! Thanks **


	15. Chapter 15

Guests had started to arrive around 7:45 decked out in their costumes. So far Brittany was dressed up as Ariel, Santana was Jasmine, and Artie was Prince Eric. Tina was thrilled to see her other friends had shown up. She sometimes thought she didn't try to make friends so much because she would rather hang out with Mike. So it was nice to see that wasn't the case. Blaine showed up then dressed as Aladdin which caused Santana to act like they were joined at the hip. It wasn't till a little after 8 that Kurt, Mercedes, and Finn finally showed up. "Mercedes you make a beautiful Tiana, Kurt I love your Prince Phillip look, and Finn uh what are you suppose to be?" Rachel asked as she greeted them at the door and let them in. Finn pulled a little green hat out of his back pocket and put it on his head. "I am Peter Pan. There is no way I was going to play a prince." Finn answered causing the four of them to crack up. "Is Puck here yet?" Rachel looked a little sad and worried "No but he should have almost an hour ago." Finn saw her face and started to back pedal "Well I'm sure he is just running late in the studio. He will be here any minute."

There was another knock at the door and Rachel ran to it hoping it was Noah. She opened the door and saw Quinn standing on the other side. "Uh Hi, Tina invited me to the costume party. My name is Quinn and I'm the scout that she had a meeting with this afternoon." Quinn said causing Rachel to smile and open the door wider. "Oh yeah please come on in. Let me take your jacket for you." Rachel said after closing the door. She noticed then what Quinn was wearing. "So I take it you are Tinkerbell?" Quinn blushed "Yeah it was an old costume for a show I did and figured I might as well wear it for tonight."

Tina had spotted Quinn then and came running over to greet her. "I'm so glad you could make it. Would you like me to introduce you to everyone?" Tina didn't wait for an answer and started to drag Quinn around the living room. They were walking over to Finn who was sitting on one of the bar stools while drinking a beer. "This is Finn. He also attends NYADA and is roommates with Rachel's boyfriend. Finn this is Quinn and she is a talent scout for the NY Dance Company." Tina introduced them. "It's great to meet you Quinn." "Likewise, I see you chose Peter Pan for your costume." Quinn observed. "Yeah I didn't want to be a silly prince. There are many more awesome characters than the same lame princes over and over again." Finn told her. "I feel the same way about the princesses. I mean do we really need 20 different princess stories. That's why I went with Tink." Quinn said causing her to giggle. "Would you like something to drink?" Finn asked her. "I would love something to drink" Quinn replied and Tina slowly started to walk backwards leaving the two of them alone.

It wasn't until 8:45 before Noah walked in the front door. Rachel went running up to him, seeing he was upset about something. "Hey are you ok? Did something happen at work?" Rachel asked as Finn and Mike saw Noah. Noah smiled down at Rachel "No I'm fine babe. I'm just going to go change real quick." He kissed her forehead and went into the bedroom. Rachel was standing talking animatedly to Mercedes and Brittany, when she looked at the clock and realized Noah had been in the bedroom for 20 minutes. She started to walk towards the door when Mike and Finn had stopped her. "Hey Rach, let us go see what's going on. You should stay out here and help Tina with the party." Mike suggested. The two guys opened the door and saw Puck sitting on the edge of the bed with his head hung down. "Hey man what's up? I haven't seen you this down in months." Finn said going to sit next to him. Puck told them everything that happened. "So how do I tell the girl that I have fallen in love with that her idol is really her birth mom and that she hit on me? Rachel still gets upset about my past let alone tell her something that happened three hours ago. She is going to think it's my fault." Puck said looking back down to the floor again. "You need to go out there and put a smile on your face. You need to get through the party. Once the party is over you need to explain everything to her. Tina and I will stay in her room for support. When she got mad at you about your past, she barely knew you. You just said yourself that you are in love with her. I imagine she feels the same." Mike replied. Puck stood up then "You're right, let's go party."

"So I will give you a call next week and see about you joining me to the fashion show." Blaine said to Kurt as he and Mercedes were getting ready to leave. "Sounds great! I look forward to the call." Kurt replied as Brittany, Santana, and Artie followed out behind them. "Aww Blaine has a date" Mike was joking around with him. Blaine elbowed Mike "Yes Blaine has a date and couldn't be happier. I'll see you and Tina later." Only Finn and Quinn were left. Quinn was helping the girls clean up a bit while the guys were just sitting in the living room talking. Rachel starred at the side of Noah's face and saw the sadness still in his eyes. "Noah, please just tell me what is going on. I am a big girl and can take it. Are you breaking up with me?" Rachel asked almost in tears as she stood in between the couch and the TV. "What? Hell no, I'm not going to break up with you! Rachel I am in love with you, why would I want to mess that up." Noah answered. Rachel froze "You what? You love me?" Noah looked shell shocked "Well yeah, I've been in love with you for awhile now." Rachel smiled and sat on the coffee table in front of him. "I love you too Noah" She gave him a huge kiss then. "I still need to talk to you though Rachel. How about we go for a walk?" Noah asked standing up and walking over to get Rachel's coat out of the closet. "Ok sure" They walked out the door then.

"Mike what is going on?" Tina asked as soon as the door had closed. "Puck found out tonight that Shelby is Rachel's surrogate mother." Mike answered causing Tina to sit on the coffee table. "You know I think I'm going to head out too" Quinn said realizing something major was going on."I will walk you home" Finn said grabbing both of their coats. "Thank you so much again for the invite Tina, I had a great time. I will see you guys next week." Quinn said as her and Finn walked out the door.

It was thirty minutes later that Rachel came bursting through the front door and ran into her room. Noah was just a step behind her but stopped in the living room. "She doesn't believe me about Shelby and is calling her dads to find out." Puck said out of breath to Mike and Tina who were sitting on the couch. "It will be fine. She will call them and they will tell her everything. We should all just wait right here because she will need company when she gets off the phone." Tina replied. Three hours later, Rachel came walking out of her room and cleared her throat to wake everyone up. "My dad's say that it is true, I'm sorry I called you a liar Noah but I am really tired and want to go lay down now. Would you like to join me?" Rachel said flatly as she turned around with Noah following her.

It had been a week since Halloween and Mike and Tina were waiting in the hallway to be called into the practice room where they were meeting Quinn and some executives from the Mulan show. "I really hope my singing doesn't suck too badly today." Mike said really worried. "You will be fine; I'm the one who has to worry. I have never been on Broadway before unlike you." Tina said as they heard Quinn calling from inside the door. Mike took Tina's hand and they walked inside and stood in front of the table that sat three people. "Mike, Tina welcome; this is Justin the Director/Producer and Lance the casting Director. They would both like to see what you two have vocally and you're dancing abilities. Why don't we start with the singing? Mike, why don't you go first?" Quinn said as Tina went to stand next to her. Mike sang _Be A Man_ from the Mulan movie and did a great job; much better than he thought he would. He stood back in front of the table afterwards. "That was really good Mike. I knew you were a phenomenal dancer but it looks like you can add singer to your resume." Justin had commented. "Tina we would like to hear what you have now?" Tina walked over to where Mike stood to sing his song. Tina had decided it would be better to sing songs from the movie for their auditions. So naturally she was singing _Reflections_. After she finished singing she went and stood in front of the table like Mike had done. Lance and Quinn were clapping as if they were trying to make their hands fall off and Justin chimed in then. "Tina that was simply brilliant! We would love to see your dance routine now." They were auditioning with the Black Eye Peas routine since that was the one that caused Quinn to have them audition for this role in the first place. All three watching stood up and gave them a round of applause after they were done. Justin leaned over and whispered into Lance's ear and Lance had nodded back. "Mike and Tina we would love to offer you the two lead roles in our production of Mulan. We start rehearsals and costume fittings in April and your first performance will be the first weekend of June. You will be signing up for 3 three month shows that will all be during the summer. We will send the contracts to your agent for you to sign. Welcome to the show!" Tina squealed and jumped towards Mike. He caught her and spun her around and then gave her a huge kiss.

Rachel walked back into the lobby after her audition and sat down next to Noah. "Hey babe, how did it go?" "I think it went ok. You couldn't see the judges because of the lights but I saw three figures and heard them tell me when to start. All I know is I did my best and I just hope it is more than enough." She said leaning against his arm. Rachel was starting to feel better each day but still couldn't get over the shock. The person who she spent many nights wishing she was; was actually the person who gave birth to her. As much as she wanted to hate Shelby, she found herself wanting to know more and more about her but she didn't know when she would ever see her again. The lobby doors opened then and Emma along with three other people followed her in the lobby. The last person that walked in was Shelby. Shelby was one of the judges? Rachel looked up at Noah who just shrugged his shoulders. Rachel looked back at Shelby who was starring straight at Rachel with a huge smile. The next thing Rachel knew, Noah had picked her up and was spinning her around the room. "What are you doing?" She asked Noah thinking he had lost his mind. He set her down and looked into her eyes. "Rachel they just announced you got the part of the understudy!" He said as it finally sank in with Rachel. She was jumping up and down then as the other girls started to leave. Emma walked over to Noah and Rachel then. "They have given me a contract to look over and have you sign. If you want to stop by after school on Friday we will go over everything. Congratulations Rachel." Emma said as she turned to go back and talk to the judges. Shelby caught Rachel's eye then and started walking over to her. "Rachel, I assume Puck has told you everything. I'm so sorry you had to find everything out like that. I would really love to sit down and talk to you about this but I have to get on a plane in an hour. I will be back a few days before Christmas though." Shelby told her. "I would actually like that a lot." Rachel said with a smile and then reached in her purse to write her phone number down. "Just give me a call when you get to town next." Shelby gave Rachel a huge smile and a small hug.

Mike and Tina, Noah and Rachel, and Finn and Quinn were all sitting around the table at their new favorite restaurant. They had just been given their drinks when Rachel lifted hers up into the air. "Here is to the best day ever!" "Cheers" Everyone shouted.

**I don't own anything Glee just love the show! I hope everyone still likes the story. I will probably jump forward a little bit to Christmas time with the next chapter but not sure yet. It will bring the parents back for sure though. Thank you so much for reading my story it really means a lot to me! Thanks **


	16. Chapter 16

"I can't believe this is the last day of finals before Christmas break." Tina said as she was getting dressed. "I hope you are prepared to be amazed by the routine I put together." Mike was working on packing while Tina was talking. "Are you telling me you think you can amaze the great Mike Chang?" He asked playfully. "Well let's hope I can amaze more than the great Mike Chang this week. Were you this nervous to meet my parents?" Tina asked. Mike laughed "I was sick to my stomach when I had to meet your parents for the first time. It was right after our fight and I was afraid they would have judged me more than they did on that." Tina walked over and wrapped her arms around Mike's waist. "Well I think you are in the clear now. You and my dad seemed to have a good time the day after Thanksgiving watching all of those football games." "Yeah we did have a pretty good time. I can't wait to watch the games with him during the holiday." Mike said as they both started to walk out of the bedroom to head to school.

They had to come up with a routine that incorporated all the steps they had learned in class this year as their final. Tina had volunteered to go first so now she was just sitting in the audience watching everyone else's routine.

"So you're going to meet the in-laws during break? That should be fun." Santana whispered into Tina's ear. "I know I am so nervous, I… Wait, did you say in-laws?" Tina looked at her with a mixed expression. "Oh please. You guys are perfect together. Brittany has already told me that she plans on being a bride's maid and is wondering if you two will have Asian babies." Tina coughed a little at that "Are you serious? You guys have put that much thought into my relationship?" "Of course we have. You two are like cute Asian couples that will be together until you actually look like you are in your 80s. You should take that as a complement." Tina just smiled back and started watching the stage again.

When everyone was done, Mike had walked up to the middle of the stage to get the whole classes attention.

"Ok guys, all of your routines were great! You really went above and beyond what I thought. So as my present to all of you, you all got an A! Have a great holiday and I will see you next year!" Mike announced causing everyone to start cheering and collecting their stuff. "Have a great break Tina. Don't worry so much about the parents. At this point they don't know for sure that you are sleeping together so they will be nice to you. Use that to your advantage." Santana laughed. "Great advice" Tina said sarcastically. "See you guys in a few weeks" Tina yelled out while Mike walked up behind her and looked down "You ready to go?" Mike asked.

They were heading to the airport Friday afternoon after their classes. All four of them were heading to Lima from New York. Puck was spending the holidays with Rachel's family but they were going to make a quick stop in Chicago to see his mom before they headed back to New York in two weeks. "I thought it was the guy who was supposed to freak out when it comes to meeting the parents?" Noah asked as they were sitting in their seats getting ready for takeoff. "I know but I grew up with two dads. The only "mom" interaction I have ever had was with Tina's mom. She made sure that she was the one to help me through the delicate situations so I didn't have to hear that stuff from guys." "Rach don't worry, you are beautiful, smart, and Jewish. My guess is she will be planning our wedding the second we leave to head back to New York." Noah laughed. "If she starts asking me how many kids I want, I might just cry." Rachel said causing Noah to laugh out loud.

When they got to Lima, the parents were waiting at the front gate. They were all planning on getting together for New Years Eve but were planning on spending a lot of time with family while they could. Mike absolutely loved Tina's parent's house. Her dad had built their house in the country when they had first got married. The one down side to staying with her parents was that they had to sleep in different rooms. He didn't know if he was going to be able to make it two weeks without lying next to her. Mike had carried his and Tina's bags into the house and set them down in the living room. "Well we had a long day getting some last minute things done. Be sure you guys don't stay up too late and dress warm tonight. We are supposed to get a huge snow storm tomorrow morning. Well goodnight." Tina's mom had said as her and Kyle was walking up the stairs. "Night mom and dad" "Night Mr. and Mrs. Cohen" Mike yelled. "Mike we told you to call us Kyle and Michelle" Michelle yelled from upstairs. "Your right, sorry my bad" Mike scrunched up his shoulders and Tina looked at him laughing. "Are you ready for bed or do you want to watch a movie?" Tina asked. Mike thought about it for a second. At least with watching a movie he would be able to snuggle with her. "Let me go change into some pajamas and then we should snuggle on the couch and watch a movie." Mike answered. "Sounds perfect" Tina replied as they both ran upstairs to their rooms to change.

Mike was in a deep sleep when he started to smell coffee and heard things being clinked around. He started to open his eyes and it took him a minute to realize where he was. "Good morning" Kyle said as he was sitting in one of the tall chair around the island looking straight at Mike. Mike's head shot to the direction he heard the voice come from and saw Kyle drinking coffee while Michelle had her back facing Mike while she was making breakfast. Mike's hand instantly went to shaking Tina to get her to wake up. "I'm so sorry. We were watching White Christmas and I guess we both just fell asleep. I take the full blame don't yell at Tina." Mike started to babble. "Tina would you please wake up" He slightly shrieked as he was still shaking her. "Stop Mike, it's a Saturday I want to sleep in." Tina groaned still with her eyes closed. "We were both caught asleep on your couch by your parents." Mike whispered quickly in her ear causing her eyes to fly open and her to sit straight up. "Hi mom and dad, we were watching a movie and I guess we just fell asleep. Please don't be mad and make Mike leave." Tina said starting to pout her face. Mike thought she only could trick him with that face but clearly he was wrong. "It is ok guys. We figured that is what happened considering the TV was still on when we came downstairs. How about you go get dressed and then come back down for breakfast. I have some last minute gifts to get and was hoping Mike would join me while you two girls have a day together." Kyle said moving to the table. "Sounds great dad, we will be back down in just a bit." Tina said as both her and Mike headed upstairs. "I can't believe we did that! So much for your dad liking me" Mike said as they were standing in the hallway. "Don't worry about that. You should be more worried about spending the day with him." Tina kissed his cheek as she disappeared into her room.

They were all sitting at the table eating waffles and orange juice. "These waffles are so much better than the frozen ones I usually fix." Mike said taking another big bite. "Well thank you Mike. I always thought myself to be a pretty good cook. Did you have anywhere you needed to go today Tina?" Michelle had turned to Tina. "I really need to head to the mall to get some last minute gifts but other than that I'm open to whatever" Michelle smiled back "Great let me put our plates in the sink and we will go ahead and take off." Michelle said getting up to clear off some of the table. Tina stood up to help and grab her coat. "We will see you guys later tonight" they both waved as they walked out the door.

Since they had missed spending Hanukah with their family, Noah and Rachel were going to have a small gift exchanging party on Saturday night. Rachel had bought all of Noah's and one of her dad's gifts already and had them wrapped upstairs but still had to do some shopping for the other. So Noah was helping Rachel finish the dishes and then they also were splitting up. Rachel and her dad were going to finish some shopping while Noah and her other dad had some alone time around the house.

When Rachel and Hiram left, Leroy looked at Noah who was sitting on the couch. "I need your help with something Noah. Hiram and I thought it would be best to make a video for Rachel of all the tapes we have of her and Shelby and us when she was younger. We had them combined to a DVD but I am afraid it will be too much for her. Would you please watch it before I wrap it and tell me what you honestly think?" Noah smiled and nodded "I would love to" Leroy ran up to the TV and hit play sitting down in a chair so they both could watch.

"I have no idea on what to get him" Rachel groaned as they were walking around the mall for the second time. "He is going to love anything you give him darling. He still has the picture you drew for him in first grade." Rachel had a great idea then and was getting ready to head to the other end of the mall when she saw Mike and Tina's dad leaving a jewelry store. "Hey guys, what's going on?" Rachel asked walking up to them. "Not much just out picking up some gifts for our girls. How are you guys doing today?" Kyle asked. "Great, Rachel is having trouble finding a gift for Hiram again." Leroy said causing everyone to chuckle a little bit. "Well we better get going. We have a few more stops to make. See you guys at the New Year's party." Kyle said as they started to walk away.

Kyle had taken Mike to the Lima Bean for a quick coffee before heading home. They both sat down at a table by the window and just sat in silence for a minute. "Is something on your mind son?" Kyle asked. Mike sighed and then answered "Well I just still feel really bad about this morning. It is really important for me to impress you both and I feel like I am doing a terrible job. I feel more for Tina than I have ever felt with anyone and I am afraid I'm messing everything up." Mike admitted. Kyle chuckled a little bit "We see how much she means to you Mike. There is a reason we invited you to Thanksgiving and back again for Christmas. This morning was really nothing. We raised a very smart daughter who knows what is best for her. She wouldn't have let you get this close if she didn't want you too. She only had a small handful of boyfriends in school and they lasted maybe a week because Tina would realize they are all idiots and would dump them. She loves you and that is all that matters to us. Trust us; we are already prepared to see you many more times." Kyle said causing Mike to smile and look out the window. Kyle followed Mike's face and saw the snowflakes starting to fall faster. "Guess we better head back to the house while we can still find it." Kyle said and they both stood up.

The guys walked in the door and were taken back by the smell of fresh baked treats in the house. They both walked into the kitchen to find both Tina and Michelle in aprons and flour up to their elbows. "What's going on in here?" Kyle asked trying not to laugh. "Well we thought since we might get snowed in tonight, we should make a whole bunch of snacks to munch on and maybe play some games." Tina said looking at her dad and then turned to Mike. Mike smiled back "That sounds great to me but first I need to go wrap some presents" dangling a bag in front of Tina. "Oh that is so not fair" Tina replied crossing her arms causing everyone to laugh. "Yeah some things never change" Michelle sighed as she took some cookies out of the oven.

Everyone was gathered in Rachel's dad's living room. Puck handed Rachel a large box that looked like it was wrapped by a five year old. Rachel opened it up and saw a kit to put a scrapbook together. Rachel looked up at Noah who had a sheepish looking face. "I thought it would be good to keep a scrapbook over the next few years. Especially since you will be a part of Broadway shows now." Rachel jumped up and gave Noah a huge hug and then handed him his gift. Noah quickly opened it up and pulled out a customized guitar strap with "Puck" embroider on it. At the bottom of the box, were two books. One was sheet music for the top 50 rock songs ever for the guitar and the other was an empty sheet book for someone to write their own music. Noah thought this was beyond perfect. He had always wanted to try to write his own music and it looked like Rachel was going to help with that. "This is amazing babe. Thank you" Noah said giving her a kiss. "I figured this way, no matter where we are, you will always have a piece of me with you." Rachel's dads both said "Aww" as Noah gave another kiss "Sounds good to me". Rachel settled next to Noah on the couch while her dad's were opening their presents. "I have one last present for Rachel before you guys give her yours" Noah handed Rachel a small box then. Rachel opened the box and pulled out a gold star necklace. Noah picked it up out of the box and put it on Rachel. "I know you have a thing for gold stars. I thought it would be good for you to have one with you at all times and now you can have a piece of me with you at all times too." Noah said as Rachel started to tear up. "Rachel darling, we would like to give you your present now. It is a DVD full of home movies from your childhood including footage of you and Shelby that you have never seen before."

Tina woke up from the brightness outside her window. Realizing it must have snowed overnight she ran to the window. She squealed when she saw that there had to be 8 inches of snow outside. Bursting out her door she ran across the hallway into Mike's room. She jumped on his bed and pulled his covers down having to stop for a minute to stare at his abs that she hadn't seen in three days before she started shouting out his name.

"Tina I love you but shh, I'm trying to sleep." Mike said with his eyes closed trying to pull the covers back up. "Mike it snowed last night and it's tradition to build a snowman and have a snowball fight in this family whenever we can. Please get up Mike and come play in the snow with me?" Tina said using her pouty face even though he couldn't see her. "That is how you know when you are whipped; when your girlfriend can trick you into things while you're half asleep, with her pouty face." Mike surrendered sitting up and moving to get dressed. "I will be downstairs in 5 minutes" Tina jumped up and gave him a quick hug and kiss before running out of his room "Thanks Mike"

Mike walked downstairs a few minutes later to see Tina and her dad already wearing their gear for a snow war. Michelle was going to stay inside and watch while being in charge of hot chocolate duty. They had spent an hour outside building an igloo and snowman family to go with it before they started a snow ball war. Everything was going great until Tina mentioned that she couldn't feel her fingers anymore even with gloves on. They went inside then and spent the rest of the night doing little things around the house to prepare for Christmas.

Mike and Tina were celebrating Christmas with her parents on Christmas Eve so they could head to Mike's on Christmas day. Everyone was sitting on the floor around the Christmas tree and Tina handed Mike his first present. They had agreed a few weeks ago that they would get each other 4 gifts and only open 2 at each house. Mike tore open the box to find a brand new dance bag with his name stitched into the side in the color blue that matched her highlight. "This is perfect! My other bag is starting to fall apart." He said as he reached forward and pulled Tina into a tight hug. He picked up one of her gifts and handed it to her to open. She opened the big rectangle box to find a doll lying inside. Tina's eyes started to water a little bit as she starred at the doll. "Tina honey, is something wrong?" Michelle asked as they all were starring at her. Tina shook her head and picked the doll up for everyone to see. It was an 18 inch Mulan doll. Mike started talking then unsure if this was a happy cry or a sad cry. "I just thought it would be cool to have a doll of the first character you are going to play on Broadway. I'm so sorry if I messed this up Tina, I really thought…" Tina had shushed him. "Mike, it is perfect. I understand and think it is absolutely perfect." Mike sighed in relief then. "So this is a happy cry?" Tina smiled "It is a very happy cry" She answered while handing Mike his other gift while holding on to her doll with the other hand. Mike opened the small box to find a watch sitting inside. It was silver with a dark blue dragon wrapping around the face. He took it out of the box right away and put it on. They exchanged some of the other presents with Tina's parents then until there was only one left and it was in a small little box sitting by itself under the tree. "Well I guess this must be for you" Mike said picking it up and handing it over to Tina. Tina tore the small package open to find a silver charm bracelet inside. It was a plain silver chain with a pair of ballet slippers, a microphone, and a charm with her birth stone hanging down. "It's beautiful" Tina mumbled half mesmerized by the bracelet as she put it on.

Mike and Tina were heading to his parent's house at 6 in the morning but they decided to have a small breakfast with Kyle and Michelle before they left. They spent the whole drive singing and dancing to the radio until Tina saw the signs saying they were 5 miles away from Columbus. "You are positive they are going to like me right? I mean I would hate for me to get so attached to you just for your parents to hate me and we have to break up and then I will be miserable all the time." Tina started to rant. Mike gently grabbed her hand and gave it a kiss. "Tina they are going to love you so don't worry about that. What you should be worrying about is the fact that you are starting to ramble like Rachel." Mike said causing Tina to burst out laughing.

They pulled up to Mike's house which was about the same size as Tina's but in a large subdivision. Mike squeezed her hand and then they both climbed out of the jeep and started to get their bags from the back. They were going to spend three days with Mike's family. They had just started to walk up the front steps when the door opened and they saw Mike's parents standing in the door way. "You guys made it!" Julia shrieked as they walked into the house and put their stuff down right inside the door. She pulled Mike into a hug and his dad gave him a hug as well. Mike pulled back and placed his hand on the small of Tina's back. "Mom and Dad, this is Tina Cohen-Chang" Tina smiled stepping forward to shake his mom's hand. "It's very nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Chang" Julia just smiled and pulled Tina into a hug as Tina saw Mike's dad smiling at her over Julia's shoulder. "Please dear call us Mike and Julie, we are so happy to finally meet you. Mike has told us so much about you that I am surprised we are just now meeting for the first time." Tina pulled back and just smiled at her again. Julia looked back at Mike then "You need to take all of your stuff except the gifts and put it in your room. Everyone else will be arriving in three hours and we need to keep the area clean." Mike bent back over to pick up his suitcase and Tina's. "Which room is Tina staying in?" Mike asked as he headed for the stairs. "We figured she would be staying in your room." Mike Sr. said as he headed over to sit in a chair next to the TV. "We just assumed you guys have been sharing a bed for awhile now anyway." Mike started to chuckle walking upstairs as Tina just stood in place turning tomato red. Julia started to giggle a little while looking at Tina. "Please come sit and talk to us" Julia said guiding Tina to the couch. "So Mike said you will be staring in a Broadway play with him this summer, I already told him to let us know when the show opens. We plan on having front row seats." "Yeah I'm really excited. I have always wanted to be a dancer or performer in general." Tina replied. "Well we saw the tape of you and Mike at the invitational and I must say that you two dancing together brought tears to my eyes. You both were brilliant." Julia added. Mike came back downstairs then and they opened their presents with Mike's parents.

A few hours later, Tina found herself sitting around a crowded dinner table with Mike's family. Mike Sr. had a younger sister who was there with her husband and two children ages 12 and 10. Julia had two brothers one older and one younger. The oldest one and his wife had a son who was 25 and a daughter who was 18. The youngest brother and his wife had only been married a few years and they had a little girl who had just turned a year old. They all lived around Columbus and came over to eat dinner like this every year. Tina was trying her best to listen and contribute to the conversations going on around the table but everyone seemed to be speaking in Chinese. If they asked Tina a question, either they would talk in English or would have Mike translate. It wasn't until they were eating dinner that she felt completely helpless though. They were eating traditional Chinese food equipped with chop sticks. Tina had never needed to know how to use them and was having trouble trying to figure it out. Mike was great trying to help her out but just couldn't get it.

Everyone had finished eating and was just sitting at the table talking when the baby started to fuss. Janie, the baby's mom, went to pick her up even though she looked exhausted already. "Do you mind if I hold her?" Tina asked causing everyone to turn their attention to Tina. "Really? That would be great thank you." Janie said handing Tina baby Camie. Tina walked into the living room talking to Camie trying to calm her down and put her to sleep. When Tina had walked around the corner, the baby's dad and Mike's uncle looked at Mike. "Well she is different than the last girlfriend." Causing most of the people to laugh but Mike wasn't paying attention. He was leaning back in his chair so he could watch Tina walking around the living room trying to sooth Camie.

Twenty minutes later, she finally fell asleep and Tina had sat down in a chair. Mike saw her sit down and walked over to her grabbing a blanket on the way. "I had no idea you liked kids" Mike whispered into her ear as he covered Camie with the blanket. "I used to babysit in High School. I love little kids; they are so cute and sweet." Tina said kissing the top of Camie's head. Julia walked over to the couple then "How about you go put her on Mike's bed so she can sleep and you both can come join the conversation again" she said with a smile. Mike took Camie from Tina so she could stand up. They both walked into Mike's room and he laid Camie down in the middle of the bed and Tina put pillows on both sides of her. Mike was just starring at Tina while she did that. Tina went and stood next to him when she was done and they both just looked at Camie. "I want a baby someday" Tina said. "I was thinking more like 3" Mike then said. "That will be a handful. Three kids could get kind of rowdy." Tina replied. Mike looked down at her then "Yeah but I think we could handle it" he said bumping his waist against hers before he walked out of the room. Tina just stood there for a second with her face turning from shocked to smiling ecstatically before she ran out the room to catch up with him.

Everyone was sitting in the living room when there was a knock on the door. Julia went to answer it and a girl around Tina's age walked in smiling and giving Julia a hug. Mike's cousin jumped up and ran to the door then and gave the girl a kiss. "Kate, this is Tina, Mike's new girlfriend. Tina this is Kate, my fiancée." Mike's cousin Brad said causing everyone in the room to jump up and run over to congratulate them. Once everyone had calmed down from the news, Brad and Kate and Mike and Tina were sitting in one of the corners. "So the wedding is going to be this April. Think you guys will be able to make it?" Kate asked. "Yeah we should be able to make it. We might have to miss a few days of school but no worries" Mike answered. "Well that's good news because I plan to make you a best man." Brad announced. "Seriously? Yeah it's an honor man thank you"

Mike Sr. and Jr. were busy cleaning off the table while Julia and Tina were working on the dishes. All of their guests had left and they were just trying to clean up a bit before they called it a night. Tina was still feeling bad about not being able to contribute that much to the festivities tonight. "Julia I just wanted to apologize for tonight. I promise I will work on my Chinese and chop stick eating before the next event. I'm sorry if I embarrassed you." Tina said while she was drying a dish. Julia turned the water off and dried her hands and took one of Tina's and led her to the stairs. "Where are you two going?" Mike Jr. asked. "It's a girl thing. You guys wouldn't be interested. You two could finish the dishes for us though." Julia replied as they walked up the stairs. Julia led Tina into her bedroom and had her sit down on a bench at the bottom of the bed. Walking over and taking something out of a small jewelry box, Julia then came back and sat next to her. "I was never blessed with a little girl but Mike is my pride and joy and knew one day he would get married. When that happened, I figured I would have a daughter-in-law that I would love and want to spend time with as if she were my own. The whole time that Mike and Shoshandra were together, she never took interest in family events let alone helping anyone out. She was raised to be a very spoiled girl and felt everything revolved around her. In the 3 years they were together, Mike never looked even a fraction as happy as he does now. Tina I know you love Mike very much and it's obvious he loves you just as much. That being said I want you to have this." Julia held up a necklace in front of Tina. "This necklace has been in my family for 80 years. I want you to have it Tina. I never planned on giving it to anyone else until now. I knew the moment I saw you that this was right." Julia clasped the necklace on Tina and gave her a hug.

**I don't own anything Glee just love the show! It won't be until next week before I will be able to write more chapters, so I made this one extra long hopefully will hold you fans of the story till then. Let me know if you have any suggestions or ideas you would like me to add to the story. I hope everyone is still loving the story and please keep leaving your amazing comments! Thanks **


	17. Chapter 17

Tina was sitting on the airplane heading back to New York twisting her new necklace in between her fingers. She had only been wearing it for a week but it already seemed like she had had it this whole time. Thinking back over the last two weeks made her let out a sigh realizing they now had to go back to school and their normal routines now. Mike heard Tina sigh and squeezed her hand knowing what she was thinking about. "You do realize you will have to take the necklace off while you are dancing, right?" Mike asked watching her play with the necklace. Tina laughed and snuggled under Mike's arm "Who would have guessed that your parents already adore me?" Tina said with a smile. "I told you they would. You are everything they wanted that Shoshandra wasn't." Mike told her and kissed the top of her head.

"Rachel, don't forget to call me when you can and be sure you keep my son in line." Emily told Rachel as they were saying goodbye at the airport in Chicago. Rachel laughed as she hugged Emily "Don't worry about Noah. I will make sure he behaves himself." Rachel smiled up to Noah who couldn't help but smile back. "Noah, this girl is wonderful. If you screw this up, I will hunt you down son." Emily said pulling Noah into a hug now. "I love you, son" Love you too mom. See you later" Noah said back as they both headed towards the gate. "You really weren't joking when you said she is going to start planning our wedding immediately." Rachel said as they walked onto the plane.

Mike and Tina reached his apartment and started to unpack some of their stuff. "You do know we will have to do laundry tonight right?" Tina asked Mike as she opened one of her drawers to see that she didn't have and pants or bras left. "Yeah I think your right" Mike answered as he opened his luggage to see the mountain of dirty clothes in them. They put all of their clothes in Mike's big laundry basket and went downstairs to the buildings laundry room. Once they had the machines running, they sat down and worked on the homework that Tina had neglected during the break. "I promise one of these days I will be able to do my own math homework without you having to tutor me through it." Tina said as she erased a problem that she had tried on her own." I hope not, that will take away one of my excuses to see you more than I should." Mike said joking when the dryer had clicked off. Tina went to close her book to go folder her clothes when Mike stopped her. "You need to finish your homework while I fold clothes." Tina was surprised by Mike but did as she was told. Three problems later, Tina looked up from her book to see Mike folding her shirts and she couldn't help but smile. In that moment Mike looked very domesticated and Tina loved the fact that she could picture Mike doing the same thing years from now in their own home. That thought had got her thinking that she never talked to Mike about how he felt about his mom giving Tina her necklace. "Mike, how do you feel about your mom giving me her necklace?" Tina asked. Mike stopped what he was doing "I'm not sure I understand what you are asking" Mike said as he started to walk back over to Tina. "I mean, is it ok that she gave it to me? I know you were joking when we put Camie down for her nap about having children of our own. I'm afraid though that you maybe didn't want her to give it to me or that you feel trapped now." Tina said looking down the whole time. Mike was sitting next to her now and had pulled her book out of her lap. Raising her chin up with his finger "Tina I couldn't be happier that my mom gave you her necklace. I have never once felt trapped and never plan on feeling trapped. I find myself missing you when I don't get to see you for an hour. As for the children part, I can't lie and say I have never thought about what our lives would be like in a few years. I have thought multiple times about possible futures we could have and all of them have us married with kids. I'm sorry if that scares you." Mike told her as Tina just stared at him with wide eyes. "You do love me that much?" Tina said half stunned causing Mike to laugh. "That's what I have been trying to tell you this whole time." Mike said as he started to get up to finish folding the clothes. "I fill the same way too. I think we should have a dog too though" Tina added.

The first Monday back from break, Rachel caught up with Kurt in the hallway heading to class. "Hey how was your break?" Rachel asked. "It was truly amazing! First my dad came up here to visit and spent Christmas up here just sightseeing with me. Then on New Years, Blaine took me to a party some of his friends were having." Kurt said almost bouncing up and down with excitement. "Blaine who is friends with Mike? So I guess you guys really hit it off at the Halloween party to be hanging out this much." Rachel said as they were walking into the classroom now. "Actually, he went to see West Side Story with Mike twice just because he loved my performance of Officer Krupke. We are going on our first official date this weekend." "That's great! I'm so happy for you." Rachel squealed as she saw Noah walk in the room. "I can't believe this! The crazy woman is already asking me questions about things you like that she has no purpose to know right now." Noah said as he gave Rachel a peck and sat down in his seat. "Like what?" Rachel asked. "Well like what kind of flower is your favorite and favorite color. If she starts asking what your dress size is, I'm going to block her number." Noah sighed as Mr. Shue walked into the room. "Ok class I have a big announcement to make. I have made a deal with a friend of mine who manages a recording studio two streets away. We will be having a song writing contest in one month. The second Tuesday of February, everyone will perform their songs in class and the winner will get to record the song and have it sent to three of the top agencies with the highest remarks from the judges. You guys can do this as a solo, duet, or even group. You have till the end of class today to decide. Rachel, you however cannot participate as you are in contract for Wicked and have an agent already but you can help everyone else. Alright everyone, get working" The whole class started buzzing then. "So I guess I will be helping you make the best possible song because if I can't compete, that means you have to win." Rachel stated as a matter of fact to Noah who looked completely scared.

"So the in-laws didn't kill you." Santana said as she walked into class and saw Tina sitting on Mike's table talking to him. "No surprisingly they loved me" Tina said. "It isn't that surprising really. They just saw how wonderful she truly is." Mike said giving his opinion. "Oh please make me barf" Santana said with a smile as she went to stretch with Brittany. Mike called everyone's attention then "This semester we are going to work on some classics including many of the dances you can now see on Dancing with the Stars. I'm going to divide everyone up into partners that you will keep to the end of the year for these dances. The Monday of every week, I will introduce you to a new dance and we will perform a small routine together that you will have to be able to do on your own by the end of class. Then you and your partner will have all of the rest of the week to create your own routine and perform it at the end of class on that Friday. Any questions?"

"So what kind of song do you want to write about? You could do something about love or a past memory but as Mr. Shue told us the first day in class, you can't write a song without having a topic first." Rachel said as they were sitting in her living room. "I really have no idea. I mean yeah writing a song about us or how I feel about you is a great topic but every other song out there is about loving someone else. I just want to write something not many people have thought of." Noah admitted as e was tapping his pencil against the book Rachel had got him for Christmas. "That is a lot to ask of Noah. Everybody tries to can up with a fresh idea for every song that they write. It is almost impossible." Rachel said quietly. "I guess this is going to be harder than I thought it would be." Noah admitted.

Mike was sitting in the corner café when Blaine finally came walking in. "It's about time. Did you forget where everything was in New York?" Mike asked sarcastically. "No but I did have an audition this morning." Blaine said as he was putting his stuff down and started looking at the menu. "Seriously? Which play?" Mike asked. "Well believe it or not but Emma called me last week asking if I would be interested in sticking around New York for a little while and trying out for a part in the Mulan production as well. According to her, I look close enough like an Asian person that it could work." Blaine explained while they placed their orders. "So I went and auditioned this morning with the director and so you are now looking at one of the solders." Blaine finished. "This is great! You are sticking around her for awhile." Mike started until a thought came to mind. "Is this all because of your new friend Kurt?" Mike asked. "It is part of it. I really enjoy spending time with him, he understand things that you or Matt never seemed to. Plus I missed the city and all of my friends that are still here. I'm ready to stay in one place." Blaine finished. "Then cheers to us" Mike said as he held up his coffee.

Rachel and Tina were having a movie night when they both got home. The last one they had was in November and it was long overdue. Tina was running late because she had to run by the store to grab some ice cream for the movie. She was running up the stairs when she ran into Noah. "Oh hey sorry" Tina said trying not to fall backwards. "Did you guys have a good trip to see your mom?" "Yeah it was pretty great although don't be surprised if you get a call from her asking about being a maid of honor. The crazy lady is already trying to plan our wedding. Well, see you later, you guys have fun tonight" Puck said as kept walking down the stairs. Tina made it to her apartment and pushed the door open. "You remembered to grab the ice cream" Rachel said as Tina was taking her shoes off. "So should I be concerned that Puck's mom might call be about wedding details?" Tina asked slightly laughing. "Oh Noah is blowing this way out of proportion. She is just happy that I am an amazing Jewish girl that can actually put up with her son." Rachel said matter of fact. "If you say so" Tina laughed breaking into the ice cream and starting the movie.

**I don't own anything Glee just love the show! Thank you to all who are reading the story and commenting. I enjoy all of them. I will agree that Finn is not a great singer but Kurt and Mercedes were in the play. I will be working them more into the story along with adding Sam very soon. Thanks again so much **


	18. Chapter 18

It was the morning of the songwriting competition and Puck was a mess. He had written his song all by his self and was nervous for anyone other than Finn to hear it. Rachel was trying to help him with it but they both quickly realized that they were going to end up strangling each other if they continued. So Puck was going to perform the song he had wrote for her in front of her today and it made him anxious. He grabbed his guitar and book bag as he ran out the door of his dorm to go to class.

Puck saw Rachel sitting at her desk when he walked in and gave her a smile. "Are you ready for the song-off?" Rachel asked. "I am Puck sweetheart" He said laughing "I'm always ready baby." Rachel rolled her eyes "Yeah, yeah that's what you keep telling yourself _Baby_." Mr. Shue walked into the room then. "Ok guys we are ready to start the competition. Puck would you like to go first?" Puck suddenly looked terrified up at Mr. Shue "Uh yeah sure" He stood up and picked his guitar up. The song was called _Musical Soul mate_ and it was dedicated to Rachel. Puck's eyes didn't leave Rachel's face as he sang so he saw when the tears started to form in her eyes. Rachel stood up bouncing up and down clapping when Puck finished. Mr. Shue stood up then "That was amazing Puck. Well done!" Puck went and sat back down next to Rachel while the next performer went to set up. "That was all for you Rach" Puck told her in her ear. "Thank you Noah, it was perfect." Rachel said with the tears still in her eyes and gave Noah a kiss on his cheek.

"So what do you and Mike have planned for Valentine's Day?" Brittany asked Tina as they were eating lunch before heading to class with Santana. "I have no idea. He told me it is a complete secret and to stop asking." Tina said as she took another bite of her salad. "Well you will have to tell me everything on Friday in class. Artie is taking me to see a ballet and a nice dinner out. I'm so excited." Brittany said squealing like she was in high school. Tina turned to Santana then, "What are your plans?" Santana rolled her eyes then, "Please, I will be at my apartment watching Final Destination or some other anti-Valentine's Day movie." Santana stood up and went to dump her trash. "Hey I will see you in class" Tina said to Brittany as she ran after Santana. "Are you ok? What is going on?" Tina asked when she finally caught up with her. "I don't really want to say it out loud." Santana answered back. "Tana, you can tell me anything. I promise I won't judge." Santana looked at her and finally sighed. "I think I like Brittany in a way that I shouldn't. I have never ever thought these thoughts before but there is just something about Brittany. Although it doesn't make a difference because she is going out with Artie." Tina wasn't that surprised with the explanation. She saw how they were with each other and figured there might be something more there. "You need to tell her how you feel. She is an amazing person but she isn't the brightest and will never figure this out on her own." Tina told her. Santana nodded and gave Tina a hug, "Thanks Tina" both girls finished walking to class then with their arms linked.

Rachel looked in her mirror one last time before she walked out into the living room to wait for Noah. She was wearing a short white dress with little red hearts all over it. She has just sat down on the couch when Tina opened her door and stepped out. Tina was wearing a short red dress that was form fitting. "You look amazing! Mike will be completely speechless." Rachel told her. "Oh please, there is a reason you are an understudy, you are very over dramatic." Tina said as there was a knock on the door. Tina rushed over to open it seeing that it was Mike through the peep hole. "Hey are you ready?" Mike asked before he stopped talking. "Are you ok?" Tina asked him as she was putting her coat on. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." Mike said stunned as Tina pushed him out of the door way. "Uh um ok goof. We better get going or we are going to be late for whatever we are doing"

It was about ten minutes later before Noah was knocking on the door. She couldn't help but smile at him in his jeans, button down shirt and jacket. "Hey babe you look great. I love the cute dress." Rachel frowned, "It's not suppose to be cute it is suppose to be sexy." Noah laughed, "You are right, it is dead sexy." He gave her a kiss then. "You need your coat and a large blanket just in case" Noah said causing Rachel to look completely confused. "Trust me" was all he said. She grabbed her stuff and then took his hand expecting to head downstairs but he lead her upstairs instead. They reached the door heading out to the roof when Rachel finally asked what was going on but didn't get the full question out because Noah had opened the door and she couldn't believe the sight in front of her. There was a picnic blanket laid out with a big basket sitting on top of it with a vase filled with flowers sitting next to it. There were candles lit all round the roof and Christmas light wound around the railing. "I thought a picnic would be a great idea." Noah told her. All Rachel could say was, "It's perfect"

Mike had made reservations at a small but very nice restaurant. The attendant showed them to their table and Mike helped Tina in her seat. "This place is amazing Mike. I have been wondering all week what we would be doing tonight." "Well the night is far from over and I promise it will be a night you won't forget." Mike said as the waitress came over to take their orders. After they ate their entrées, they were eating the chocolate covered strawberries when Mike told her were they were going next. "They are showing a movie in Central Park against one of the buildings. We have tickets to go watch it with a few friends." Tina smiled, "That sounds like a plan but first I have something to give you." Tina pulled a small flat box and handed it to Mike. He opened it to find a pair of tickets to a Broadway performance of Singin' in the Rain starring Justin Timberlake. "Are you kidding me? I've been trying to get tickets for the first performance for the last two weeks." Mike said completely awe struck. "It is perfect Tina. Here is yours, I hope you like it and are ok with it." Mike said as he handed Tina a small little blue box with a bow. Tina started to panic slightly looking at the Tiffany Co. box until she opened it and saw a small silver keychain in the shape of a T with a few small designs and diamonds all around it. It also had a key attached to it. "I was hoping you would consider moving in with me?" Tina just stared at the key ring for minute before she finally looked up at Mike. "I would love to" Tina said causing Mike to jump up out of his seat to wrap her in a hug. "Are you ready to go?" Mike asked her. "Yeah let's get out of here." Tina answered as they got up to leave.

Mike and Tina were walking to the park after stopping by his place; I mean their place, to grab some blankets for the movie. "So who are we meeting here?" Tina asked. "Well Blaine and Kurt set up a blind date for Mercedes and a friend of Blaine. They went on a Valentine's group date together. I hope it is ok that we are meeting them." Mike said as they were walking into the park entrance. "It is more than ok" Tina said as they finally met up with the rest of the party and found a place to sit and unfolded their blankets. Blaine's friend Sam was very cute and really seemed to hit it off with Mercedes. It was obvious that this night was planned out because Blaine and Kurt brought a basket filled with wine, glasses, and more chocolate covered strawberries. The movie started shortly after and Tina quickly realized in was Casablanca as she settled herself in between Mike's leg and leaned back against him.

"This is the best Valentine's Day ever Noah" Rachel told him as they were slow dancing together on roof. He had grabbed Finn's ipod and speakers and was playing his "whipped" music list. "I'm glad you had a great time but I know the best way to end this great night." He said wagging his eyebrows. "Just when you are completely wonderful a little bit of Puck comes out." Rachel said laughing. "How about you clean up and I will meet you downstairs?" Rachel said as she picked up her blanket and head towards the door. Noah watched her walk away and quickly went to blowing out the candles and throwing all of the leftovers in the basket. Once he has everything to the point that he could carry it, he ran downstairs to find the apartment dark except for Rachel's room that had a small glow to it. Setting the basket down and walking to the room he saw candles all around her room and Rachel standing there in a small red lingerie outfit. Noah's jaw dropped and it took him a minute for him to find his voice again. "Now this is the best Valentine's Day ever" He said as he picked her up and had them both falling on the bed.

Mike and Tina were heading back to the apartment when they walked past the restaurant they ate at a few hours earlier to see Finn and Quinn walking out. "Hey guys, did you have a good dinner?" Mike asked walking up to them. "Yeah it was really great. Did you have a good night?" Quinn asked as she weaved her arm into Finn's. "We really did. We will see you guys later" Tina answered as they waved to each other and started to walk back down the street. They reached the apartment a few minutes later. Tina walked into the bedroom to find rose petals on the bed and more wine and flowers on the nightstand. "Well I guess we aren't going to sleep anytime soon" Tina said as she walked over to Mike and started to unbutton his shirt.

Noah and Rachel walked into class the next day holding hands all the way to their desks. As soon as they sat down, Mercedes came bouncing in the door then beaming. "So I take it you had a good time last night?" Rachel asked her as she sat down. "It was the best! Blaine's friend Sam is so great and we went ahead and planned a date for next weekend." "That is so great Mercedes!" Rachel said as Mr. Shue came into the room. "So I have the results of the writing competition on Tuesday, although it was a close call for the judges. I am happy to announce that Puck is the winner and will be heading to the studio next week to record the song to send to a few studios. So everyone say congrats to Puck!" Everyone in the room started to clap and Rachel jumped up to give him a hug. "I'm so proud of you babe"

Tina walked into class to see Artie and Brittany sitting together laughing while Santana was pretending to be preoccupied with something in her bag. Tina walked over to her and put her bag down next to hers, "Hey how was movie night?" "It was ok, I'm sure your night was much better." Santana said flatly as they walked to find a place to sit in the middle of the floor. "You are right about that. Mike asked me to move in with him. We are going to move everything next weekend if you would like to help." Tina said as they started their stretches. "As long as you don't invite those two, I'm in" She replied as Mike walked in to start the class.

**I don't own anything Glee just love the show! The next chapter is going to be about the move and then it will jump up to spring time. Thank you so much for continuing to read the story. It is going to get exciting here real soon! **


	19. Chapter 19

"I can't believe this is our last week of school." Santana said as she popped another piece of popcorn in her mouth as we were heading to the classroom. "I'm going to be so bored having to go back home in three weeks." I laughed as I took a handful of her popcorn, "At least you will get to see me perform before you leave." "Yeah, yeah now that you have a fabulous job; we have to work on a job for me next year." We walked into the classroom to see Mike pulling out a bunch of papers out of his bag and Artie and Brittany making cute faces at each other. "Deal" I told her while we took seat on the floor next to some of our other classmates. "So I know all of you are excited about summer break but we do have an entire week of school left to go and our class finals. We are going to have a little fun with it considering how far I think you have all come this year. Everyone will pair off and perform a routine that was made possible from a movie. I have nine different choices to choose from. Tina, however, will be dancing a solo for this project which will be the iconic solo performance from Fame. The rest of you can come up here and pick as soon as you pick a partner." Mike announced and everyone started running crazy around the room trying to grab a good partner and then launch themselves towards the table to get a good movie choice. I stood off to the side a little and Mike made his way over to me. "You know, if you wanted to see me drenched in water, you should have waked up earlier and joined me in the shower." I said teasing him as he was standing next to me. "Oh I think that part we be a private performance." He said jokingly as he gently taped my shoulder with his. "Are we still going to run by the apartment before dress rehearsal?" He asked practically bouncing on his heels. "As long as you can make it quick this time and no horsing around" I told him with a huge smile as everyone started to find their seats again and Mike had to go back in front of the class. We had started rehearsals for the Mulan play about a month ago and I was drained. Between school, the play, Mike, and keeping in touch with my other friends; I barely had time to sleep. It was ok though because the play opened in two weeks and all of our family and friends were coming to watch and school would be done with for awhile after this week. Just one more week and I don't have to worry about papers or learning new routines for full songs for only 2 days or having Mike have to help me with math. I plan on doing nothing this summer but play Mulan and explore the city with Mike and Rachel. I didn't get to see her that much anymore since I moved out and she has been busy most nights stuck at the theater because of her understudy contract but we tried to make time for girly things though. This Sunday we are suppose to be having a movie day which will be nice considering we haven't had one since I have moved out. "Ok so now that we know which dances to be practicing, let's get started." Mike announced loudly as everyone headed to their bags to pull out laptops or tablets to pull the dances up to replicate them.

We were all sitting in class when Mr. Shue finally hung up the phone in his office and walked into the class to give us our assignment for the last week of this year at school. I couldn't believe a year had passed by. It literally seemed like yesterday that Noah made this class a nightmare and I wanted to find anything else to move out of it. Here it is though, a few months later and I couldn't imagine how I would have got through this year without him. "We are going to forget this is a songwriting class for now and just have fun this week which is why we had finals last week. So I want all of you to pick the song that speaks the most to you and sing it for us this week. I want you to spend the rest of class to find and work on your songs because we will start performances tomorrow." He announced before everyone started to chatter and look for songs. "Puck, can I see you in my office for a minute?" "Uh sure" Noah stood up and followed into the office. I couldn't help but slightly panic over what was going on. I had been helping him with his grades, so he couldn't be failing. "What song are you going to perform?" Mercedes asked me turning my attention away from the office window. "I plan on singing a Celine Dion song. I have a lot of love in my life now and she has had a huge collection of songs that meet my expectations. "That's cool, I will be singing Aretha. She can sing soul like no one else and I think I just might have enough to pull it off." I nodded my head trying to listen but couldn't help but glance at the office every few minutes.

I sat at my desk for twenty minutes after class before Noah finally came out of the office. I ran up to him immediately worried and started to ramble. "What happened? Are you in trouble? I'm sure my dad's could help if it a legal issue." I was saying as he pulled my lips together with his fingers. "Shh, it's nothing like that. A record company loved my demo tape and the want me to go on tour over the summer opening for Bruno Mars." Noah said as his face started to light up. I couldn't believe what he had just told me and just looked at him shocked. "You are kidding me? This is amazing! I am so proud of you!" I told him as I leaped at him and he spun me around in his arms. "There is one down fall, I have to leave Friday night but will be back in the middle of August. We will still be able to talk over the phone and video chat and stuff." "Absolutely" I told him as I kissed him again and we ran out the door to go let everyone know.

"Is it really that hard to keep up with Mike and Blaine boys? I mean really they look like professionals and the rest of you look like frogs who are trying out for a cheetah contest. Now if you think you can actually do better than that, let's run it again." Sue called out and they redid one of the numbers for the play. "I still can't believe they hired Sue to be the choreographer specialist." I told Grace who was standing next to me back stage and was one of the extras. "I have heard horror stories about her and now know that they are all true." She said back as it was my turn to come out on the stage. It took us two more hours to finish before we were able to head home. Mike was being a perfect gentleman and even asked if I wanted him to carry me back home. "I can't believe the play is starting soon. Do you think you can handle me for all of summer too? You won't get any breaks away from me." I said quietly in his ear. "I will never get tired of you. I could do with fewer clothes on you though." He said as he did a sort of hop with me still on his back. I moved my head so my mouth was right next to his ear. "I think I could manage to show you tonight just how much I hate wearing clothes around you. First I could start with taking you shirt off and then removing your shorts and boxers, so you are completely free. Then I would have you sit down and I would get down on my knees." I noticed that Mike was starting to walk fast to almost a slow run. "Are you ok?" I asked him. "Yeah, just a little anxious to get home." He said as he really started to pick up his speed.

Thursday afternoon, Rachel was sitting at her apartment while she waited for Noah to get back there. He was at Quinn's planning all the details for the tour and was suppose to come get Rachel before they headed to the dorms to finish packing his stuff up. I had just decided to get a quick snack when the phone started to ring. "Hello, this is Rachel Berry" "Rachel, this is Ken Richards, the director for Wicked. Our Elphaba is still down with pneumonia and we need you to take her place tomorrow night. Do you have a problem with that?" I wasn't thinking straight and I think the director had to call my name a couple of times. "Yes uh yes sir that sounds great. I will see you at the theater tomorrow right after school." I hung up and bounced up and down squealing. I quickly sent messages to everyone so they could all pick up tickets for the show tomorrow night. I had just stopped celebrating when Noah walked in the door. "Hey babe, you are never going to believe what just happened. I'm going to be on stage playing Elphaba tomorrow. I know it is so great. I called Tina and she said they were going to get seats and would go ahead and get one for you too. This way you all can sit together." I finally stopped as he gave me a kiss. "I'm so proud of you Rach but I won't be able to make it." Turning so I could look him in the face, "What do you mean? This is the most important performance for me yet." "I know but my plane leaves tomorrow night at 430pm and I have to be on it to start the tour in California." I looked sad down at my hands and started to nod my head. "I know this isn't ideal but this is important to you so I understand." Noah put his finger under my chin to tilt it back up. "Thank you Rachel. This really is my dream. I'm hoping I get my break on this tour and then I won't have to finish school and just be a superstar." He said as he sat back against the couch with his arm still wrapped around me. "You are joking right? You still need to finish school no matter what Noah." "Yeah right I'm not going to continue to go to school when I'm already a superstar." "So what happens in August when school is supposed to start?" He thought about it for a minute before he responded. "Well I would come back to see you when I could but do what I would need to do for my career. This way I would be able to support us later on in life." I was really disturbed by his answer now. "So you are telling me that you are leaving tomorrow, you will be gone for at least 3 months, and you are going to follow your career and forget about us until you have become a has been?" "Well I wouldn't put it that way. I plan to come and see you every chance I can but I can't give up on my dream. It is unfair for you to have everything and I can't even have something good for myself." He said as he started to raise his voice and stood up next to the couch. "Well I would hate to hold you back Puck. So why don't you have a wonderful tour and career and I promise I won't bother the great Noah Puckerman unless it is for backstage passes!" I screamed at him. "What are you getting at Berry?" I slightly calmed a little before I answered. "If you are telling me that you can't give me some guarantee about our future, then I think this relationship has run its course. I'm not going to sit here hoping and praying that you might call or text me today. I love you, Noah, but I can't not live because I'm waiting for you to decide that you want me" He looked at me in shock and his eyes started to water. "Are you really breaking up with me over this? That isn't fair Rachel." "Please go Puck. I have a big day tomorrow and need to get some rest. Let me know what you decide." I said quietly as I walked to the door and held it open. "Goodbye Rachel" He said before I closed the door and collapsed on the floor.

"That was a great performance Artie and Brittany. Your rendition on Grease was perfect. I want to thank all of you for a great year and can't wait until we can continue dancing next year. Have a great summer and I hope you guys come and see our show. For the rest of you, I will see you in August." Mike said to the class before everyone stood up and clapped and gave everyone hugs and wished each other luck. "I will meet you outside the theater at 630pm for the show tonight." Santana told me as I started to gather my things. "Sounds great, we still have a extra ticket in case you want to invite someone." I said pointing my eyes in Brittany's direction. "No that's ok, her and Artie are going to celebrate the end of the school year with a big party at her place. " She said with a discussed look on her face. "Well ok, see you later." I told her as I jogged to the door where Mike was waiting for me.

"Ok guys, so this is the last day of class and we have just a few more songs to get through." Mr. Shue said standing on the stage in the theater. "The four that still have to perform are sitting back stage now and will come out one at a time. Once they are done, then it will be summer break for all of you. So please give Ms. Mercedes Jones a round of applause." He said walking backwards off the stage while clapping. I just sat behind the curtain watching the rest of my classmates while they sang their song. My heart was still breaking from my conversation last night but knew that I wouldn't change my mind. I loved Noah and did want him to be happy but I just hope that he would come back to me one day years down the road. What would happen if he found someone else on the road? I had to shake those thoughts out of my head because they weren't helping me right now. I changed my song this afternoon and got here extra early to inform the band. "Our last performance for the year is Ms. Rachel Berry who will also be making her Broadway debut tonight." Mr. Shue announced from his seat and I walked out to the stage. "Thank you everyone. I have really appreciated all the support you all have given me this year. I am going to sing Celine Dion's My Heart Will Go On." I said before I sat down on the stool with the microphone and looked out into the audience and saw Puck sitting in the front row just staring at me with wide eyes. I kept my eyes on him during the entire song and soon felt the tears starting to well up. It wasn't until my song was over that he stood up clapping while wiping his eyes. I bowed at the end but saw that he was gone when I stood back up. I felt I had my answer then and tried to shake off the sinking feeling so I could get on with the rest of the day.

"Are you ready to go babe?" I asked Mike walking out of the bedroom. "Yeah we better get going so we can meet everyone. You look far too good for this show tonight. I wouldn't be surprised if I don't pay attention to the show at all." He said as he wrapped his arms around me to pull me in for a kiss. "Yeah, yeah let's go Mr. Smooth." We headed down the street to the thearter where we were meeting a few friends. Last night after we found out about Rachel's performance, Mike went and bought out an entire row for everyone. We were a block away when I saw Quinn and Santana waving to us like crazy. "Hey guys. Here are the tickets for everyone. I'm going to leave this one at the window in case Puck decides to show up." Mike said walking away while everyone else was looking at the tickets and picking ones next to their dates. "What exactly happened there?" Santana asked. "I will tell you when we sit down." I told her as Mike returned and we all headed into the theater.

"Good luck tonight Ms. Berry" One of the backstage hands said as I walked passed them. "Thank you so much" I replied as I headed to one of the side stages two stories up and in the dark. I was dressed in my first costume for the night as I was looking out into the crowd to see everyone. I saw Tina and Mike and instantly felt a ton better. Then I noticed that everyone was sitting next to them Kurt, Blaine, Santana, Mercedes, Sam, Quinn, and Finn. It almost brought tears to my eyes because I was so happy that they would all come out and support me but I really wanted Noah to be out there. I saw the lights flicker then and ran back down the steps to get to my spot backstage.

That was the best experience of my life! I had a standing ovation and thanks to my friends that came out tonight, I think everyone sitting around them went deaf from their cheering. After I left the stage to head back to my room, I was stopped by everyone congratulating me and telling me how great the performance was. I now knew that my home was on a Broadway stage and that I wouldn't ever want to be anywhere else. Half way through the show when I realized this, I figured I was wrong to put Noah up to an ultimatum. If he wants to follow his dreams just the way that I have, then thats what he should do. I reached my room then and saw tons of flower bouquets and couldn't help but smile. I walked over to the vanity where there was a small vase with lilies in it. There was a card attached to and I picked it up reading the outside. "To: Rachel From: Noah" I held my breath as I pulled the card out and read it.

**I don't own anything Glee just love the show! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and promise to update soon. Pleas leave your comments and let me know what you think! Thanks **


	20. Chapter 20

I opened up the card that was folded in half and recognized Noah's handwriting and started to read.

_Rachel,_

_I'm so proud of you and am happy you got your big break._

_When I watched you this afternoon in class, I saw just how much you _

_belong on the stage. New York is where you need to be in your life._

_This opportunity is my New York and I have to take it. I love you _

_very much but I think it would be best to take a break and see where _

_life takes us right now. Just always know I will be thinking about you _

_and hope to see you soon._

_Love you always,_

_Noah_

I had tears falling from my eyes instantly and couldn't pull my eyes away from the note. He was gone now and there was nothing I could do about it. It felt like I was falling through a black hole and didn't know how I was going to come back down. I heard a knock at the door and told who ever to come in without even meaning to. "Hey Rachel, are you ok? You have been back here for awhile. Everyone is waiting by the stage door to go out for a celebration. I am sorry to tell you that Noah never showed up though." Tina said walking closer to me. "I know. Just give me a minute and I will be out there." I said turning around and saw Tina gasp seeing the dried tears and make up running down my face. "What the hell happened? What did Puck do?" Tina said rushing to me grabbing a wipe trying to help me clean off the makeup. I just held the note up for her to read while I just stared into the distance. "I can't believe he actually left. I thought he would come back when school started and you would go from there. I will go tell everyone to head home and we will just go back to the apartment." Starting to put thoughts together and realize what needed to be done, I stopped Tina. "No don't do that. Just help me get cleaned up and changed so we can go to dinner with everyone." Nodding her head, she started to help me clean off the green makeup.

"I wonder what is taking so long. I would have thought they would have been back out by now." I said to Blaine and Kurt. They were staying behind for the girls while everyone else went ahead to save a table at the restaurant. "Well I didn't, I bet she is back there taking hundreds of pictures and signing a ton of autographs. Curse her and her talent." Kurt said causing the other two to laugh. Rachel and Tina walked through the door then. I had known Rachel long enough now to know that she wasn't near as happy as she should be right now. Normal Rachel would be jumping up and down not being able to control herself. "Is everything ok?" Blaine asked. "Yes everything is fine. Should we head to dinner now?" Rachel asked and we all started to head out the door then. "What is going on babe?" I asked Tina in her ear as we were leaving. "Puck left and broke up with her in a note." Tina said with fire in her eyes. "He did what?"

We made it to the restaurant and headed back to the private room in the back. Opening the door, I was surprised to see everyone standing in the room with a banner hanging up behind them saying, "Congrats Rachel" at the same time that everyone shouted "Surprise". Even though my heart was still breaking over Noah, I couldn't help but feel loved by everyone in the room. "Thank you so much everyone. This really means a lot to me." I started to say until I heard a voice behind me that stopped me in my tracks. "Congratulations sweetheart. We are very proud of you." I turned around to see my dad's standing behind me. "What are you two doing here?" I asked as I jumped into their arms as they just hugged me back. "Did you really think we would miss our daughter's first performance on Broadway?" Leroy asked. "Oh daddy, Noah left. What am I going to do now?" Everyone just stared at me and my dad in shock. "I'm so sorry sweetheart but don't let that bring you down tonight. Why don't we sit down and eat and we can discuss this all later." Leroy told her as he showed her to the table and everyone followed.

By the time dinner was over, Rachel seemed to be in a much better mood and the thought of Noah was in the back of her mind. "So movie night at my place Sunday afternoon, be sure you bring everything you want to eat food and drink wise." Rachel said as we all started leaving the restaurant. "Are you sure you don't want me to stay with you tonight? I'm sure Mike could survive one night by himself." I asked her but she just shook her head. "I think I'm going to stay at the hotel tonight with my dad's and spend the day with them tomorrow too. I will see you on Sunday. Thank you for helping me pull everything together in the dressing room." She hugged me with watery eyes. "Don't worry about it. I will never go anywhere." I said back as Mike walked up behind me putting his hand on my back. "Are you ready? Rachel you were great. I will see you later." "Thanks Mike" Mike and I started to walk back to the apartment. "I can't believe he did that. I know it is his dream and all but how could you leave someone you love so much just for a chance that your dream might come true." I asked Mike. "I have no idea but I guess if you have gone your whole life hoping for something, you would give up everything to try." Mike said just starring ahead as we walked down the street. "Yeah I guess" I mumbled but was really disturbed by his answer. We made it back to the apartment and he went straight to the bedroom to start taking his shoes off while I turned the lights off and locked up. I saw him bent over with his arms resting on his legs and starring down at the floor when I walked into the bedroom. "Would-would you ever leave me like Noah did to Rachel?" I asked him as I moved to kneel in front of him on the floor looking up at him. "I could never leave you Tina. I've been thinking all night tonight that there isn't anything that would cause me to leave you. The thought of being without you makes me sick to my stomach." He said taking my hands into his. "I feel the same way Mike. I won't be able to survive without you. I love you too much." I told him pulling myself up to give him a passionate kiss.

I had a great day yesterday with my parents and couldn't wait to spend more time with them over the next week. They had planned to spend all week here for Tina's opening performance of Mulan. Her parents weren't coming up here until Tuesday and felt horrible that they weren't able to make it for my show. I had gone to the store this morning and got a whole bunch of veggies and fruits for the movie day. Everyone was suppose to bring their favorite movie but I could deal without watching something sappy today and hoped the other would agree. Tina showed up first, of course, to help me get set up and make sure I was up for the challenges that would be coming up today. "Well I figured you wouldn't be up for a mushy movie so I brought a comedy. You do still like the movie Grown Ups right?" "This right here is why you are my best friend." She said as I helped her cut veggies when there was a knock on the door. Santana and Quinn were the first to arrive followed by Mercedes and Kurt a few minutes later. Once everyone got the food and drinks together and on the coffee table, we all found our comfortable spot and turned the first movie on.

We had just finished the second movie when everyone started to get up for refills and bathroom breaks. "I still can't believe he actually left." Rachel said to Santana and Quinn who were still sitting on the couch. "This is going to be the worst break ever. Tina will be busy with the play, Noah is gone, and everyone else is going back home to spend time with their families." "Well some of us don't have a choice. The dorms close next week and I can't afford to stay here on my own. So I have to go back to my hometown of 7,000 people in it. I just hope I survive." Santana said as she took another drink of her margarita. "Rach, why doesn't Tana move in here with you? That way you aren't alone and she could stay in NY." Tina said walking back to the couch with her refilled drink and another plate of pizza rolls. "Yeah, that would be kind of great. What do you say?" I asked hopeful. "I say hell yeah. We can start moving my stuff this week." "See one problem solved. Now let's get back to the movies." Kurt said as everyone settled back down.

Monday morning, Mike and I woke up bright and early to head to the theater for one of our last dress rehearsals. We had practice up until Friday morning and we would be ready for the first performance on Saturday night. My parents were flying in on Tuesday and Mike's on Thursday. The two families had reserved a whole row for Saturday night's show. Brad and Kate were even coming to watch and going to dinner with us afterwards. After rehearsal today, we were heading over to Santana's dorm to help her move the heavy stuff tonight. Since we have such a busy week this was the only time we could help. Finn, Sam, Mike, and Rachel's dads were helping out as well. Santana and I were helping the boys out while Rachel and Quinn were working back at the apartment for when they all arrived. "As much as I hate Puck for leaving her, I have to admit that this is working out perfectly for me." Santana said putting more of her clothes into another tub. "Well I'm just glad that you will all be here over the summer. Now all we have to do is get you a job as a stage hand at the theater. Come with me on Friday and we will talk to the director." I told her as we finally finished getting her stuff together.

"I can't wait to see my parents. It seems like it's been forever since we saw them at Christmas." I told Mike as we were standing in the airport waiting for them to come in Tuesday afternoon. We ran home right after practice to change and shower so we could go eat with my parents at the hotel tonight. "I'm having trouble remembering if they actually liked me or not the last time we saw them." Mike said smirking down at me. "Oh Mike, they like you for the last time. You get to call them by their first names, I'm pretty sure you are in the clear." Tina said exasperated as she looked up to see them coming down on the escalator. "Mom, Dad I missed you guys!" I shouted as I ran up to give them a huge hug. "We missed you too Tee bug." My mom called me causing Mike to chuckle a little bit. "I haven't heard that nickname yet." My mom walked away from me and up to Mike giving him a hug now. "Oh we have tons of stuff we could tell you Mikey." Kyle started laughing then as he held his hand out to shake Mike's. "Looks like you have earned a nickname now too Mike." Mike rolled his eyes as we headed to get their bags and grabbed a taxi to take us to their hotel. My mom checked them in and handed the key to my dad. "We are going to take the luggage up to the room while you ladies go and get us a table." Kyle said while Mike went ahead a picked up my mom's bags. "Sounds great, don't take too long though." My mom said before she turned pulling my arm and heading to the restaurant. "So things seem to be going pretty good between the two of you. I was a little afraid that Noah's actions would have had an impact on you two but it seems that I was mistaken." She said to me as the waitress showed us to our table and we started to sit down. "Things are really great. We did have a brief second of freaking out Friday night but we are as strong as ever." I admitted with a smile that my mom couldn't deny. "Well I am so happy for you sweetheart. He seems like he really is the real deal." "I hope so"

"So Mike, I assume everything is going ok?" Kyle asked as we were standing in the elevator. "Everything is going really great but Tina did freak out a little Friday night. What happened to Rachel really freaked her out. We talked it over though and everything is alright now." I told him and he just nodded as we reached the floor. "Well that's good to hear. I can tell that you guys are growing closer together every day and surprisingly it doesn't upset me too bad. Even though I'm the dad and I should hate you but I actually like you more and more." Kyle said as we entered the room to put the luggage down. There was something I had been wanting to talk to him about for awhile but wanted to do it in person and alone. I thought this was the best time before I chickened out. "Uh Kyle, can I talk to you about something real quick?" I asked him as he stopped and sat down in one of the chairs in the room. "Sure Mike, what is on your mind?" He asked me and my throat suddenly went dry.

**I don't own anything Glee just love the show! I hope you like this chapter. The next one will be about the first show and possibly the rest of the summer. For those who are mad about Puck, don't be too upset because I'm a huge fan of Puckelberry and won't keep him away too long. Please leave your comments and turn in tomorrow for a new chapter. Thanks **


	21. Chapter 21

Thursday had been a long day for us, first we had gone to meet Mike's parents at the airport, went to our last practice, and then meet both sets of parents for dinner. Once again I had been afraid for nothing and the parents had gotten along perfectly. My dad and Mike Sr. were both business men so they spent their time talking stock quotes and other completely boring stuff while my mom and Julia kept talking about shops they really wanted to hit while they were here. "So Tina what do you think?" Julia asked pulling me out of my slight daydreaming. "Think about what?" I asked looking confused at my mom who was smiling. "I was saying that the three of us should have a spa day tomorrow before your performance while the guys do something like hit golf balls or something like that." Julia said leaning onto the table with excitement. I glanced up at Mike who nodded his head slightly, "Sure that sounds great to me." "Fabulous, well we better get going so we can get an early start tomorrow." Julia replied as everyone started to file out of the restaurant. "I wonder how many embarrassing stories and I can get out of your mom tomorrow?" I asked Mike as we were walking back home. "I hope none but I'm sure she won't be able to say no to you. I will have to try the same on your dad though; I'm dying to know what little Tina was like. Maybe he will even have pictures!" I bumped him with my hip and he grabbed me around the waist and picked me up bridal style. "I doubt it, but I'm sure your mom will. She does have a huge purse." I said trying not to laugh too hard that people around us think I have lost my mind.

Friday morning, I was up bright and early making some breakfast for myself. Santana goes running every morning and grabs a bagel while she is out. I had just sat down to watch the morning news when my phone started to ring. I saw that is was a unknown number but went ahead and answered anyway. "Hello, Rachel Berry speaking" "Hi Rach" My heart stopped. I would have recognized that voice anywhere and felt every emotion run through me as soon as I heard those two words from him. "Wh-why are you calling me Puck?" I asked trying to sound mad and hurt but came out weak and pathetic. "I just wanted to talk to you. I felt bad for just telling you everything over that note. I never meant things to go like that." He said as I just tried to listen without crying too much. It didn't work. "I know why you did it and am not angry at you for that. I'm sure I would have done the same thing if the roles were reversed. I just don't know how you could have left me at all like that." I said finally finding my voice again. "This is my dream Rachel. This is the reason I came to New York in the first place. I needed to do this to find out where it will take me." "So coming out here for Finn was a lie?" He sighed and paused before he answered. "Rachel, he is my best friend and will always keep in touch with him no matter what but you were the one that made me question everything. It finally came down to giving up everything I have ever worked for or possibly losing you forever. It wasn't an easy choice but it had to be made. I plan on coming back when I can and I hope you will still be around for us to date but I don't want you to wait for me." The tears were starting to flow faster now. "Did you ever truly love me?" I stuttered out. "Yes, I love you more than I have ever loved any other person. Many times since I've been out here, I have thought about you and have had to stop myself from getting on a plane and rushing back to you. I am still in love with you Rachel and hope you still feel the same way." He finished as I heard a crack in his voice too. Was he crying? "I do still love you Noah but I don't know if that will be enough. I need someone who will be there for me next week when I get to perform again or just someone that I can tell my day to and not have to worry about where they are in the world today." He sniffled quietly before he answered. "I understand Rachel. I hope I see you or talk to you soon." "Goodbye Noah" "Bye Rachel" I hung the phone up and set it back down on the coffee table next to my now cold oatmeal as Santana walked through the door with her bagel in hand. She took one look at my face and instantly saw her frown appear. "Do I need to cut a bitch?"

"I really needed this" I said as I was getting my arms massaged while I had a cucumber scrub on my face. "We figured you would. You have been so busy lately with everything. How is Rachel by the way? We haven't seen her since we got here on Tuesday." My mom asked. "She is doing pretty well all things considered." "Julia, I have to admit, the necklace you gave to Tina is absolutely beautiful. I wish my family handed stuff down like that but we are all country folk and only hand down land." My mom said causing all of us to laugh. "Oh don't worry. Between Mike and me we have tons of stuff like this. Both of our parents were packrats and didn't throw anything away or sell it. I hate to admit that I'm the same way with Michael though. I have all of his report cards, sports awards, and pictures." The conversation from the night before clicked in my memory then. "Please tell me that you have some with you" I asked really excited now. "Of course I do. We can take a look at them after the massage." I was now finding myself very eager to finish up here. "Mike seems to be a complete gentleman. You guys did a good job of raising him right." My mom told Julia. "We thought it was important for him to be raised the same way we were. The only difference is that Mike wanted to be a dancer and not have a "real job" and his father didn't like that. Once he came around though things were much smoother but it was tough there for awhile. While we are on the subject though; Tina is quite brilliant too. She is one of the brightest, polite, and respectful young ladies I have ever met." Julia told my mom as I just closed my eyes and was thankful they couldn't see the red in my cheeks. "We should head over to Macy's after this to pick out outfits for tomorrow night." My mom said then thankfully changing the subject.

"Whoever hits the farthest out gets free lunch from the other two." Kyle said as the three of us took our places on the top level of the hitting club. "Sounds good to me" my dad said. I was really enjoying the company of the all guys day. I had really missed my dad and enjoyed the fact that I could spend some time with him without my mom making us run in and out of stores with her. Kyle being here just made it that much better; I really felt like I was on his good side after our conversation earlier this week. "Mike I really hope that isn't the best that you can hit. They should be bouncing off the back fence with the muscles you have." My dad said pulling me out of my train of thought. "Well I was going to take it easy on you old timers, but I could up my game." I said laughing as I started to really put some oomph behind my swing. After 30 minutes of swinging and an unsurprising victory by me, we found ourselves at a small sandwich counter in Central Park and got some lunch. "I blame all that dancing." Kyle said regarding my win. "I know from Tina that you have to have some killer muscles to do some things." He said taking a bite of his food. "Speaking of Miss Tina, I hear you had a rather important conversation with Kyle here the other night." My dad said causing all of the color to drain from my face and my food to fall out of my hands and back on my tray. "Yeah I uh yeah", I stumbled out while nodding my head. "Well if you are sure son, then I think it is a great idea and think your mother would agree. We love Tina and think she is wonderful." My dad said as both he and Kyle were smiling at me. "Thanks dad" I said suddenly wondering why I was scared of what he would think about this. "Now I do have something for you in regards to this conversation."

I was in my dressing room starting to get ready Saturday evening. I had decided skipping food for now was a great idea. The last thing I needed to worry about was throwing up on everybody. "So I put a bottle of water out on the side of the announcer's podium along with a few crackers just in case you change your mind." Santana said walking back into the room. I was able to get her a job as my assistant for the show. Rachel was backstage with us also helping with hair and makeup. "This is so exciting. I can't believe you are going to be on that stage in just 90 minutes performing your favorite movie growing up." Rachel said squealing as she was putting my eyeliner on. "I don't think I have ever been this nervous before in my life." I said starting to hyperventilate again. "Oh relax; just pretend everyone in the audience is in their underwear. Well everyone except for Brittany." Santana said as she was running a lint brush over my first costume. We had found out that Artie and Brittany were coming to the performance tonight as well and Santana was slightly less than thrilled when she found out about it. Her comment made me start to laugh out loud. "See this is why I'm such a kick ass assistant. I can always make you laugh even we you want to hurl."

The show was starting in 10 minutes and I was waiting just to the side of the stage waiting for Tina to come out. Rachel had come out of there a few minutes ago and started making her way to her seat. I looked in between the crack of the curtain one last time and saw our family members sitting in the second row quietly talking while they waited. "So do I look like a perfect Mulan?" I heard behind me and turned to see Tina standing there in her first costume which was a traditional Chinese dress and lost my voice. "You look perfect. Better than I could have imagined" I told her as the music started to play. "Yeah, yeah Tina always looks fabulous. Now the two of you need to kick ass tonight." Santana said pushing us both to our places. "I love you Mike" "Love you Teebug" I shouted back to her causing her cheeks to become rosier. Now she was absolutely perfect.

As soon as we took the last bow, I flew into Mike's arms as he lifted me up and gently spun me around. "That was incredible. I can't believe it actually happened. My dream actually came true." I said as he started to set me back down. "Don't worry; we get to do it again tomorrow night too. Now we need to go change and get ready for the party." Mike said as he pulled his hands back from my waist and we headed to our changing room doors. I opened mine up and saw flowers everywhere and Santana sitting on the couch. "Where did all of these come from?" I asked in a daze. "Mostly family and friends but the a few others did as well. Julliard sent a vase along with your talent agency." I was completely in awe that so many people were rooting for me. "Now get changed. I'm heading down to the restaurant to help finish things up there." She said giving me a hug and heading out the door. After I put my short light green dress and heels on, I walked out the door to see Mike in a pair of black pants with a black vest and tie and a white shirt with rolled up sleeves. "You look far too hot Mr. Chang. I am almost tempted to skip this party." He said laughing as he gave me a kiss. "Just remember that thought for later tonight when we get home." He said taking my hand and led me to the door.

The party was being held at the restaurant where we had Rachel's party last week. Everybody we knew was there from parents, Mike's cousins, and all of our friends from school and the play. There was a buffet style dinner with tables and chairs all around the room and an open bar in the corner. Blaine had given the restaurant Mike's ipod so we even had some music playing in the background. I made it my mission to go around and thank everyone who came to the show and party tonight and let them know how much it meant to me. I was dancing with my dad to one of our favorite songs when the music stopped and I heard Mike's voice over the sound system in the large room. "If I could have everyone's attention, I would like to thank you all for coming tonight and helping us celebrate the opening of our play. I would like to give a special shout out to my parents Mike Sr. and Julia as well as Kyle and Michelle for putting this together for us. You guys helped Tina and I get to the point where we can live our dreams out every day and we love you so much for that. I also want to say thank you to Tina for whom I probably never would have got this role. She helped me for hours every day preparing for this role because I'm not the greatest singer. Today has been a dream come true for her and I'm so happy that I get to be a part of it with her." Mike was saying to me as my eyes started to get watery. He walked off the little platform then and made his was to me. I couldn't look away from him. He was standing right in front of me before he started talking to me again. "Tina, I love you more than I could ever admit and hope I can spend the rest of my life love you just as much as I do now. Tina Elise Cohen-Chang, will you marry me?" Mike asked me as he got down on one knee and held out a small box with gold, diamond ring in it. I opened my mouth to start to answer, "I…

**I don't own anything Glee just love the show! I know there were very little Puck and Rachel again in this chapter but don't give up on the story. I promise there will be more very shortly. Please keep leaving comments for me on what you think of it! Thanks **


	22. Chapter 22

I couldn't believe what was happening! I was already having a great night with all of my friends and family plus it was the first night of my new show and then Mike goes and proposes to me. It felt like time was moving in slow motion and everyone was staring at me. I looked back down in Mike's eyes and saw all the happiness that we had shared over the last year and knew that we both wanted that to last forever. I smiled as I started to nod like crazy. "Yes, of course I will marry you Mike!" I said as he slipped the ring on my finger and then stood up while picking me up and swinging me around. He set me back down and I was soon bombarded by all the friends and family from the party. Every single person had to have a close inspection of my ring and asked me if I have thought of any details yet. "I can't wait to be a bridesmaid! Please do not make us wear a tacky dress. I love you Tina but I will kill you if I have to wear a big bow on my butt." Rachel said as her and Santana were holding my hand up and inspecting it from every angle. I looked up from the two girls standing next to me to see Mike at the other end of the room in between Blaine and Finn.

"I have to say, you look much happier this time around." Blaine said to me as we were all looking in the direction of our other halves. "It is different this time around. I don't feel tied down with Tina; it's a natural thing." I said taking another sip of my drink and laying my cup back on the bar before walking over to Tina. I stood behind her and tapped her shoulder. "Could I have this dance?" I asked her holding my hand out. "Yes you can", she said taking my hand and we headed to the small dance floor where a few other couples were already dancing. "So how do you like the party?" I asked her while we were spinning. "I'm pretty sure it is the best party ever. Exactly how long have you been planning this?" I couldn't help but smile. "Our moms had started to call and email each other about throwing a party for a few weeks now because of the opening night performance. I gave them a few details to help them out but only under the condition that they couldn't tell you anything. They had agreed and I started to think of all of the ways to make this your perfect day. Then it hit me that my perfect day would be becoming your fiancé and so I hoped the same would be for you as well. Is this your perfect day?" I asked her as she continued to look straight into my eyes. "It is almost the perfect day." She said with a smirk but it made me start to question things because I thought I had done a pretty good job. "I'm really hoping that our wedding day is the absolute perfect day." I started to laugh before bending down to give her a kiss. "May I have a dance with my future son-in-law?" Michelle said coming up next to us holding her hand out for mine as Kyle took Tina away from me and we started dancing again.

It was the longest but greatest day of my life and I wasn't surprised that I wasn't tired when we finally made it back to the apartment. Mike and I had walked the entire way home holding hands until we made it to the front door where he started kissing my neck while I opened the door and pushed it open. As soon as I did, Mike picked me up bridal style and carried me into the bedroom and laid me down. It wasn't until he backed away to step out of his shoes and take his jacket off that I noticed there were flowers vases around the room along with candles and some champagne. "What? How is all of this possible?" I asked him trying to figure out when he did all of this. "It helps to have a best friend who has a key to the apartment and is a perfectionist." Mike said as he started to climb back on the bed towards me. "Remind me to thank Blaine later." I said before Mike captured my lips and started to press my body against the mattress while I started to unbutton his shirt. I pushed the shirt off of his shoulders as he started to kiss down my neck. His skin was burning through my dress and I could feel all of his heat on my skin as if there wasn't anything in between us. I unzipped his pants and pushed them down his legs so that he only had his boxers on and then I had an idea and started to scoot off of the bed. "I need you to wait right here. I will be back." I said and quickly walked into the bathroom. I figured out early on after we moved in that it doesn't hurt to play up lingerie when you want things to go your way. Once I wanted Mike to help me with painting the apartment even though he really didn't want to. That night I put on a cute outfit I had just bought and he had agreed to help before I had even touched him. Ever since then I had a few outfits stuffed under the bathroom cabinet so he couldn't find them. I found the skimpiest of them all and put it on. I walked very slowly back into the room and saw Mike standing next to the nightstand pouring two glasses of champagne in his boxers with his back to me. I stood in the doorway and cleared my throat. Mike turned around then and I loved how his jaw hit the floor as he took in my black and red see through outfit. "Now I think I am ready to celebrate." I said as he ran/stumbled over to me and picking my up with my legs wrapped around him and he went back to sucking on my neck as we made it back to the bed.

I was woken up the next morning to the sound of banging on the door. Looking at the clock that read 10am, I tried to wake up enough to see who dare wake me up this early today. I found my boxers on the other end of the room and stumbled to pick them up but I couldn't help but blush on my over to them as I saw the trail of clothing. My eyes fell upon the lingerie that Tina was wearing last night on one of the bedposts and I had to remind myself that I had to answer the door and not climb back in bed with Tina. I quickly put my shorts on as the knocks were getting louder. I yanked the door open without looking to see who was on the other side. "Good morning sweetheart! Where is Tina? We have lots of things to go ahead and plan. I'm sure she will want to wait a bit since she is still in school but that doesn't mean we can't go ahead and work on details." My mom said as she and Michelle pushed past me to the kitchen table and started to unpack all of the books and magazines they had with them. "I guess it is safe to assume you have both been thinking about this for awhile." I said rubbing my eyes trying to get the sleep out of them and hoping this was just a nightmare. "Of course we have. We have known for awhile that the two of you were going to end up getting married and wanted to be prepared. All we need to know for you two is a few minor details and we will leave you alone." Michelle said and they sat down. I knew that Tina was going to need a few cups of coffee to handle all of this so I went into the kitchen and started to make some. "What is going on out here?" I heard Tina say and saw her step out of the bedroom in a pair of workout shorts and a tank top. "We want to get some thoughts from you guys about the wedding and then we will be out of your hair." My mom said and Tina's shoulder fell slightly. I knew she had her heart set on sleeping in till at least 1 today. "I guess but first I'm going to…" "Need so coffee?" I finished the sentence for her and held a cup out for her to take as we both sat down next to our moms.

"So most important… When would you like for this to happen? In 6 months? A year?" My mom asked and I just looked at Mike. "What do you think?" I asked him. "I would like to wait a little while but not until you are done with school." "What if we get married the summer between my Junior and senior year at Julliard?" I asked and he started to smile, "I think that would be a great idea. I don't want it to be in the city though. An outdoor country wedding is what I always thought just us with our family and friends away from everyone else." He said taking my hand that was on the table and wrapping his hand around it. "Why don't we have it at my parents' house?" I asked thinking about how great it would be to see the entire backyard filled with family members and lights and ribbon scattered everywhere. "Yeah, that would be the perfect spot." Mike said giving me a kiss on the cheek. "Now we are getting somewhere." Julia said pulling out another big binder that was labeled flowers and cakes. I looked down at my cup then realizing I didn't have enough coffee for all of this.

Santana and I were walking through Central Park for our morning exercise the next day. "I can't believe they are engaged. Even if Puck would still be here, we wouldn't even be close to an engagement." I said as we just hit our two mile mark. "Mike is 4 years older than all of us, so he is more mature and from what I know of Tina, she is also pretty mature for her age. Normal people don't see things as cute and sweet as they do." Santana replied. She was right though, Tina had always been more mature for her age and that helped her think a few steps ahead. Tina never settled for second best and was never one to have been partying the night before a big test or competition. I was extremely happy for her but it was still bittersweet to think that I'm back at square one when a few months ago we were both on the same page. I had found my true love and lost it before we had done anything major about it. I was busy thinking to myself and didn't notice at first when Santana stopped running and just stared up towards one of the billboards that hung on a street across from the park. "Coming soon to Madison Square Garden… Bruno Mars featuring new singer/songwriter Puck" I felt a lump rise in my throat as I saw Puck's picture in the corner of the sign holding his guitar. "You seriously have to be kidding me! I guess we will have to find a new place to run." Santana said before she started yelling in Spanish. "No really it is ok. He made his choice and I'm not going to allow him to control what I do when he isn't even around." I told her and we started to jog again through the park. I was a Sunday afternoon so it was full of people everywhere but I didn't want to go back to the apartment just yet. "You know what… Let's go to the ticket booth. I want to see this show that caused him to leave New York." I said with a plan forming in my head. "Yes, I knew you had a badass side to you." Santana smiled evilly and we headed to the ticket counter.

**I don't own anything Glee just love the show! Please read and review this chapter. It wasn't as long as some of the others are but the next one will be plently long enough for you. It will jump to the end of summer when Puck performs in New York, school is getting ready to start up again, and the Mulan play comes to a close for the year. I will be writing it tomorrow, so stay tuned! Thanks **


	23. Chapter 23

"Are you sure you will be ok today?" I asked Mike as I was tying my shoes on the edge of the bed. "Yes for the hundredth time. I plan on going for a long run and then I have to do a meet and great with some of the new students. I will meet you at the theater around 5 and I promise I will bring food." Mike said with an eye roll before he sat down next to me on the bed. "Ugh, I forgot school was starting on Wednesday." I groaned as I sat back up. Mike laughed and then bent over to kiss me. "Just think you are going to be a sophomore this year." "I hate it when you try to be positive." I said before looking at the clock again and deciding I really needed to take off. "I guess I better go so they don't have to wait for me at the salon. Rachel's plan to make Puck crazy jealous if they run into each other is exhausting." I said walking into the living room to grab my bag and throw it over my shoulder. "Well have fun. Love you" "Love you too" I gave Mike one last kiss and I left the apartment to head over to the salon down the street.

Rachel wanted to have and amazing new haircut and style for the concert tomorrow along with freshly painted nails and clothes. It was a good thing her dads are gay and understand revenge shopping. I made it to the salon in just 5 minutes and cringed slightly when I saw them sitting in chairs already staring at me. "Took you long enough, I understand that Mike is built like every Asian girls' fantasy but that is still no reason to never leave your apartment." Santana called from the chair where a lady was working on adding some highlights. I set my stuff down next Rachel's and climbed in my designated chair. "What are you doing to your hair today?" "I would like to add a few blonde highlights so it looks browner than jet black." I told her and then turned my attention back to the conversation. "It is not just Asians who think her man is fine. Any normal girl would take one look at him and melt." Mercedes said causing all of us to laugh. "Well then I guess I need to remember for him to keep his shirt on around you. What about Sam? He looks like he has some killer abs too." I said joining in. "Oh yeah, never let Mike be any way naked around me. Sam does have some killer abs and a tight butt but that is as far as I'm going about that." Mercedes said trying hard not to laugh but the rest of us were interested in a much longer story now. "I'm not going to tell you about our first time! What is wrong with you Santana? I am curious to know about your reasoning behind all of this Rachel. Are you trying to glamour yourself up to get him back or what?" We all turned our attention to Rachel who was sitting in the chair in the back corner. "I don't want to flaunt around how hot I am to get him back. He told me he did this to go find himself and that I should move on. I'm doing this to show him that I'm not crying or upset about anything and am moving on. I want to see the concert because I will always be proud of him and think he is a great performer but I wasn't going to go wearing old jeans and my hair in a ponytail." She finished and we all looked at her completely impressed. "Aww our little Rachel is growing up." Santana cracked causing us all to burst out laughing again.

It was already 2 and I was heading back to the campus for freshman welcoming event. This was the first year for doing this and really hated the thought right now. I really was looking forward to being able to dance around the apartment in my socks getting ideas for lessons this year. A lot of things were changing this year but the biggest was the fact that Sue was now in charge of Special Events and Scheduling. We had never been good friends but we had an understanding and respected each other. I walked into the main building's lobby where the introductions were happening and let out a sigh before someone recognized me. I got passed through the crowd and introduced to everyone including students I didn't even have in my class. I came across the last group I needed to say hi to then I was free to leave. "You must be Mr. Chang? My name is Sugar and I will be in your advance studies class that is starting up this year." She held her hand out and I shook it before I did the same to all of the other girls. "Well it is great to meet you and I can't wait to see you in class." I said bowing my head and left the circle. "Just you wait; I will be dating him by the end of the year." I heard her say to her friends as I walked away and couldn't help but role my eyes. It was moments like this where I thought about quitting here and opening up my own dance studio. I know it sounds lame but I want to do what Jessica Alba did in the movie Honey. I want to open a place for under privileged kids to come and also do my choreographing. It is just a dream though.

I had 30 minutes before I had to be at the theater and we were still at the clothing store trying to pick out outfits for tomorrow night. "I say you go with a halter top and show as much of your assets as possible." Santana said to Rachel as she held up a few choices. "Why don't you go with something more wholesome?" Quinn asked as Santana rolled her eyes. "Q, I like you and think you are quite awesome but if she shows up wearing one of your dresses, the strippers in the audience will overshadow her and this would all have been for nothing." "Thank you so much for showing me the love Santana." Quinn said as she smacked her arm with a smile. "Well as much fun as this is, I need to head to the theater." I said standing up with my shopping bags and headed to the door. "See you in a bit" They all shouted. They were all coming to tonight's show because of the concert tomorrow night. Mike and I were heading to it when our show was over but we knew we would miss some of it.

I walked through the backstage door and saw Mike sitting in the middle of the stage with a picnic blanket spread out and a basket on top of it. "Mike Chang, you are incredibly cheesy but I wouldn't have it any other way." I said as I reached him and sat on my knees next to him. "That's right; I'm a total cheese ball for you. Now would you care for a salad or a salad?" He asked pulling two premade salads that were sitting in our fridge this morning. "Tough choice but I think I will go with the salad." "Excellent choice how was girl day today?" He asked as we opened the containers up and started to eat. "It was great but long. I found out that Rachel isn't doing this as a desperate attempt to get him back and that Mercedes sees you as a fantasy." I told him taking another bite full. "Really? I guess Sam better step his game up. I had the most boring day; the run was pretty great but the meet and great was tortuous. The audition tapes for these students were pathetic and they just let them in." He said stabbing at his salad. "Well you thought my class was pretty lame but we ended up surprising you." I told him with a smile. "No, you were great but yes the rest of your class took some convincing." He admitted before we went to quietly eating the rest of our salads.

I was in my dressing room after the show trying to change into my street clothes when there was a knock on the door and then Azimio, the security guard, came walking in. "Mr. Chang, there is a gentleman here who says he used to date Ms. Berry and wanted to say hi." "You can let him in" I told him internally kicking myself. Of course he would come here tonight and want to talk to me. He is probably trying to find out how Rachel is doing without actually asking her. Puck came walking through the door then and be being the good guy that I am, stood up and walked to the door to greet him. "Hey man, how's it going?" I asked him as I gave him a manly hug. "Not too bad. How about you?" Puck asked as we sat down in two of the chairs. "Pretty good, staying busy with the show" "Yeah I watched it tonight. You guys were great! I had no idea that either of you could sing like that." "Thanks, it was a pretty big discovering to my family including myself that I could actually carry a tune well. Did anyone tell you that Tina and I are engaged?" He looked shell shocked by the news. "Really? That is great! You two always seemed like you were on the same wave length. I saw Finn earlier and he and Quinn are getting pretty serious too. They are planning on officially living together in the next few weeks." Puck said and I was just waiting for him to mention Rachel's name. "Yeah they seem to be pretty solid too." I said and we just sat there in awkward silence for a minute. "Puck, I'm glad you came to see the show and say hi, but what are you doing here?" I asked trying to get to the bottom of things because Tina would be waiting for me in a few minutes and I was pretty sure she would try to kill him if she saw him. "I was hoping I would see her here. I screwed up big time going to California and just thought I would see her tonight and realize how much of an idiot I was and make the decision to come back." He admitted sitting forward so his forearms were resting on his legs and looking to the ground. "Wait, you are coming back? I thought this was your big break." "I thought so too and I actually was offered a huge recording deal. Everyday second of everyday that I was gone though, I have thought about her. It has been hell without her and I thought it would go away over time but it hasn't, not even a little bit. I told the record company that I had to think about the deal and would let them know on Monday my decision. I want to see if there is any hope for us before I make my mind up." He said and looked right at me. "You do know that she isn't going to take you right back right? You really hurt her. She went the first month crying every few hours because the smallest thing reminded her of you and she couldn't take it." He sighed and looked back down at the ground. "I do know that and if I see her and look into her eyes to see that she has truly moved on, then I will take the deal and cut my loses. But if there is even a tiny spark left, then I'm going to stay this time and never leave again." I smiled slightly and nodded at this. "Well I need to head out and meet Tina so we can walk home. I will tell you that we will be at the concert tomorrow night though. We all will be there." I smiled again and patted his shoulder. "Thanks Mike Thanks a lot" He answered and then headed out the door.

"Today is our last performance for a year. Are you sad?" Mike asked me while we were facing each other in our bed on Sunday morning. "Not really. I'm ready to start a new year of school because I will be that much closer to graduating and our wedding." I told him as I scooted closer to him so that our bodies were right up against each other. "I can't wait for the wedding either. I was thinking we should go to Hawaii or Mexico for our honeymoon." I couldn't help but laugh, "That is the only part you plan on taking seriously isn't it?" I asked him as he started wagging his eyebrows. "Oh you know it." He gave me a kiss before he started to climb out of bed pulling me with him and headed for the shower. After our 40 minute shower, we both climbed out of the tub and dried off before changing into some clothes and headed to the kitchen to start cooking some breakfast. I walked in to see Mike in his boxers and a sleeveless tight shirt dancing around with the radio. "We have been together for almost a year and this is the first time I have seen you cook breakfast with the radio on." I told him pulling the jug of juice out of the fridge. "Puck is on the radio talking to Riz in a few minutes and I wanted to hear what he had to say." He said dancing his way over to me while the ham was frying; he pulled my tank top string so I had to dance with him. We did that until the music stopped and heard Riz's voice. "That was the new Adele song. Everyone is just so glad she is back and recording. Right now in the studio with me is a new artist named Puck. He toured with Bruno Mars this summer and has their last gig at the Garden tonight. So welcome Puck." I looked at Mike as we sat down next to our food. "Here he goes" He said with a smile.

Santana and I were sitting on the couch with the radio sitting on the coffee table in front of us. "Thanks for having me on the show. It is great to be here in New York." Puck said and I couldn't help but roll my eyes. I had my phone in my hand ready to text Tina whenever he said anything ignorant and Santana had her phone so she could call into the radio if he said anything ignorant. "Now you are from Chicago, right? How great has it been to travel all over the country this summer?" "It has been a great honor. I loved growing up in Chicago and knew early on that I wanted to be a performed because of all the musical influence that Chicago offers." Santana started to say some dirty words in Spanish real quietly at the radio. I guess she didn't like his answers already. "But you lived in New York last year and that is how you were discovered." "Yeah, my good childhood friend and I both were accepted into NYADA and started last year. My songwriting teacher had a contest going on and my song won so he handed my tape to some of his friends and here I am 5 months later." I shrieked and threw my hands towards the direction of the radio. "Yeah a contest you wouldn't have done if it wouldn't have been for me!" Calming back down after my outburst, I heard Riz ask him another question. "Your manager has told me that you helped write half of the song that you perform on stage and that most of them are about a recent girlfriend. Is that right or are they pulling our chain?" Without thinking, both Santana and I leaned forward towards the radio. "That is correct. The first week that I was in California preparing for the tour, I sat down with two other songwriters to write 5 additional songs to the one I already had. At the time I had just told my girlfriend that this was a dream of mine that I had to follow but I didn't want to keep her waiting either. So I had two strong emotions going on at the same time and we found that it was easy to turn those feeling I was having into songs. When you are in love but heartbroken at the same time it messes with you to a point that is drives you crazy but produces great music." Puck said and I realized I actually had tears in my eyes when Santana wiped my face with a tissue. "Tell us Puck, does this great love of yours know you are playing tonight? Do you think she will be there cheering you on?" Riz asked and our eyes flashed to the radio in a second. "I hope she is I'm really hoping Rachel will be there tonight and I will be able to talk to her at the concert. I will admit that she is the one that got away and the song I will be performing in a minute is one that I wrote by myself." "Well that sounds great. Stay tuned after the little commercial to hear, "Hey there Rachel" being performed by Puck here in the studio." Santana stayed still but I fell back against the couch. I heard my phone buzz but didn't bother picking it up, so Santana grabbed it and started to read the message. "It's Tina. She wants to know how you are doing." I just continued to stare into space and just let my mind race through everything. "Ok we are back and Puck is set up to perform his new song." Riz announced and I lost it. I stood up and turned the radio off before I turned back to Santana. "Tell Tina that I am fine and will see her tonight at the concert." I stormed off to my room then in true diva fashion and slammed my door.

"So we will just get our tickets from the box office and then find our seats before we buy anything alcohol wise right?" Finn asked while we were waiting for everyone outside of the stadium. "Yeah, I think that would be best." I said as I saw Kurt and Blaine finally arriving. We went up to the box office and told them we need our tickets printed. "I'm sorry Ms. Berry but we are having a difficult time finding your reserved tickets. Let me speak to my manager." The lady said causing me to panic a little. I know I had got enough for everyone and even had the confirmation number. I saw the lady come back just as Finn and Quinn came to find out what is going on. "Ok, I know what is going on now. You and your party were upgraded to a suite in the arena. Here is the pass you will need for all of you to enter." The lady said and handed me a card and a few pieces of paper. I turned to look at Finn but he just shrugged his shoulders. "Quinn said she would murder me if I told him you were coming." "Ok. Let's just get inside." I said sighing as we entered the arena and found our box. I opened the door to the box and saw the huge room that had glass at the other end that looked like it was right next the right hand side of the stage. On a table in the middle of the room was a vase of roses and a card with my name on it. Everyone except for Santana started to make themselves at home in the room while we walked towards the flowers. _Rachel, I hope you enjoy the show. I don't know if you heard the radio interview this morning or not but these songs are all for and about you. There are some things we need to talk about after the show. Please just stay here and I will meet you when I'm done. Love Noah_

Tears were forming in my eyes as I finished reading the note and handed it to Santana. "Now what am I suppose to do?" I asked her and then went and sat down next to Quinn right in front of the glass. "So Finn and I have a bet going, I think Bruno Mars will come out looking like a 50s crooner but Finn thinks he will be dressed as a monkey. What do you think?" I started laughing and pulled Quinn in for a hug. "That is exactly what I needed." The light went dark then and everyone below us started screaming. "Ladies and Gentleman, please welcome Puck!" The announcer shouted and then some lights shown on the stage and I saw Puck pop out of the stage and run over to the microphone and pick up his guitar. My heart dropped as I saw him in person for the first time in months as he started waving to the crowd and playing his guitar to the background music that was already playing. I had started to smile at the scene in front of me when I noticed he was at the very edge of the stage closest to me and he was staring straight up. He was looking at me. A smile broke across his face when I gently waved back at him and gave me a breath taking smile before turning around and running back to the middle of the stage.

**I don't own anything Glee just love the show! I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter especially the Puckelberry fans! I told you there would be some big stories coming up for them and yes "Hey there Rachel" is the Plain White Ts song only it is Rachel and not Delila. That song never existed in this AU. I will be working on the next chapter tomorrow and it will probably be just as long and great as this one. Please let me know what you are thinking and if you like it so far! Thanks **


	24. Chapter 24

I heard the announcer shout my name out just as the platform started moving up. After jumping out over 20 times, I have gotten to be pretty creative about my entrance. I wanted to pull all the stops out for this performance knowing that she would be watching. Mike had told me she would be here tonight and I believed him so I started working right away to make her concert experience a great one. The first thing I had done was go to the ticket counter to make sure she did have reservations and then had her bumped up to the last opened suite. I arranged for the flowers and food all from my dressing room because I didn't want it going around the backstage area that I was a pussy or is whipped. Just because I'm trying to reconnect to THE girl that I let go, does not mean I am desperate or pathetic. My thoughts are now pulled back to the present because I'm scrunched up in a ball on top of the platform about to jump up.

As soon as I hit the stage, I ran up to the end of it and started running up and down with my hands in the air as the crowd went wild. I heard the band start to kick in behind me and headed back to the middle of the stage and picked up my guitar. "How are you doin' tonight New York? Are you ready to get this party started?" I shouted into the microphone that was wrapped around my ear. I took off to the right side of the stage and avoided eye contact with the suite I knew she would be in until i was standing on the top step that led to the floor. I looked up hesitantly then but was glad I did. Sitting up against the glass was my Rachel with a weak smile and slightly waving at me. That was all I needed to see. I ran back to the middle of the stage to start the show.

"Alright New York, you have been wonderful tonight but this is my last song." Puck said as he pulled out a tall stool and sat down with his guitar. Everyone in the audience really liked him and didn't want his set to be over already. "I know most of you have heard this song by now but for those of you who haven't, this is about my girlfriend who I let get away. This is Hey There Rachel." He yelled and started working himself into the first verse of the song. I had heard this song yesterday but knew that Rachel hadn't and was kind of afraid how she would react. I looped arms with her then while we were still sitting. She wouldn't take her eyes off of him and I kept a close eye on her and noticed right away when the tears started running down her cheek in the chorus. I felt Mike lean over and wrap his arm around my waist as we sat there listening to the rest of the song. "Thank you so much for coming out to see us tonight! Stay badass New York!" He yelled then and we saw him run from the stage with his guitar. "We will be taking a small intermission now but will be back in 10 minutes with Bruno Mars!" The announcer said and the lights came back on. "His mom wasn't kidding, that show was awesome!"Finn said right before Quinn elbowed him in the stomach causing him to let out a small cry. "It really was good wasn't it?" Rachel asked and I squeezed her hand. "He really did a great job. You should be proud of him." I told her and she just nodded and smiled. Everyone started moving around the room then getting refreshments and going to the bathroom before the show was to start up again. "I think I want to go for a walk. Will you come with me?" Rachel turned in her chair and asked me. "Of course" I replied and handed Mike my hand bag before Rachel and I opened the door to the hallway that connected all of the suites. "What are you thinking?" I asked her as we walked down the hallway to the steps that went downstairs. "I think I still love him which is confusing for me. I should hate him so much but all I can feel is love." She admitted. "You still love him because you would have done the same thing. If you were given the opportunity, you would have left for your career and told Noah that is was best if he didn't wait for you." I told her as we were just a few feet away from the steps. "Yeah I guess you're right." She said with a groan as we glanced up to head down the stairs at the same time that Puck came around the corner towards us. We all came to a halt when we saw each other. "I think I'm going to go see if Mike needs something." I said and started to pace backwards as Puck started moving slowly towards Rachel.

"It's good to see you." He said to me as I just stood there frozen. "I was hoping you were going to come tonight but I thought that you wouldn't because of what I did to you. I went and saw Mike and Tina perform last night and he said that you were coming." He just kept talking as I stared but he started to walk closer. "I know I screwed everything between us up and I'm sorry but the truth is that I am still in love with you. I missed you every day and have hated it. Please say something to me." He finished as he finally made it to me and was just inches away from my face. "I understand why you did what you did. I would have done the same thing and can't get mad at you for that but what about in a week when school starts and you head back to California or wherever? I can't wait to only see you 4 or 5 times a year, that's not a relationship." I told him as the tears started to come back. "I'm not going to California; I'm staying here in New York and finishing school." He told me with a smile and that brought out some mixed emotions. "So no one wanted to sign you and so you thought you could just crawl back to all of us that stayed here and we would welcome you back with open arms? I don't think so." "I was offered a deal with three different companies and I turned down everything they offered me. One company told me to set my own details of the contract and they would consider it. I have to meet with them tomorrow about it. The truth is that I am lost on a lot of things in this industry because I haven't had the proper training. I want to finish my learning and then go back. Plus, I missed you more than you could possibly imagine." He said and before I could process what I was doing, I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him while I wrapped my arms around his neck.

We were all dancing around in the suite to Marry You, when my phone went off. It was a message from Rachel that read, "With Puck. See you at lunch tomorrow at café 1". I just smiled to myself and then showed the message to Mike who wrapped his arms around me.

We were walking back home and I was wrapped under Mike's arm. "That was a great show!" He said for the tenth time and I just shook my head. "I just want to find out what happened. Is she ok now? What did Puck have to say for himself? Did she go backstage and get to meet Bruno without me?" I said joking as we continued ahead. "You are too funny for your own good. While I will agree that he was an ass the way he handled things, I can understand his reasoning. I used to wonder what good a dance degree was going to do for me when I am in my forties and am deemed useless by then." Mike said as I wrapped my arms around his waist so that his jacket kept my hands warm. "I have thought about that too. Watching everything with the play and seeing all the new young talent that will be following us made me realize that entertainers' years are numbered. I had considered going to business school after Juilliard." I admitted causing Mike to stop walking. "Why have you never told me this?" He asked and I just shrugged my shoulders. "Just didn't think it would be realistic. It would be crazy to be in school for 8 years total and not be a doctor afterwards." I said looking up at him. "I have always wanted to be a teacher whether it was dance or math. What I really want to do is open my own studio. This way under privilege kids has a place to come and I could still do my choreography for clients." Mike said and my face lit up, "That is a wonderful idea! Who knows, maybe when I finish Business school, we could open our own studio together." I told him as he bent down to kiss me and started to walk again. "It sounds perfect" He replied and then kissed my forehead.

"Ok it is 1:15 and they still aren't here yet. I'm waiting 5 more minutes and then I will be placing an order." Mike said causing me to burst out laughing until I saw Rachel and Puck walk through the doors. "Hey guys, sorry we are late but Noah had a meeting and it ran late." "No problem. Is everything ok?" I asked but the waitress came by then and we all had to place our orders. "Well actually I was setting the contract for my new record deal." Puck said as Rachel gave him a hug and Mike and I congratulated him. "It's nothing too big right now but it does let me finish school while recording and then spending the summers traveling." He said as he took a drink of his tea. "That's great! Congrats Puck" Mike said convinced he was a great guy again but I was skeptical. Rachel is my best friend and it is my job to worry about her. "So how are things going between you two now?" I asked causing Mike to choke on his tea and Rachel's eyes about jumped out of her head. "Well Rachel has agreed that we can take things slow and even though she understands why I did what I did, it still hurt both of us deeply and we can't just forget about it." Puck answered and I couldn't even be mad with his answer even though I really wanted to.

I was in the bedroom buttoning up my vest when Tina came walking back in from finishing her makeup. "So who is this party for again and who made it on the night before school starts?" She said as she took her robe off and started to pull her dress up her body. "His name is Sandy Ryerson and his is one of the best and worst critics in New York. His last article was published today and this is a retirement party." I told her as I grabbed my hat and she started to put her 6 inch heels on. "Ok but we really can't stay too late even though Quinn will be there." She told me as she grabbed her scarf and we headed out the door. "How can you be the best and worst critic?" She asked while we were in the taxi. "He is a brilliant critic and is able to say something is going to be a hit or completely suck before anyone else and he is always right. The worst part about him is he is a weirdo. He cries a lot and just has wild outbursts." "He sounds like a great guy." She said sarcastically as we pulled up the center where the party was taking place. As soon as we climbed out of the taxi, Quinn and Finn started to rush towards us. "So glad you guys are here. I really didn't want to go in there alone." Quinn said as we all started to walk inside. "Are you ready?" I asked Tina but Finn was the one that answered. "Let's do this thing", that caused all of us to laugh. We walked into the hall and saw creepy decorations that reminded me too much of Sandy. There were pictures of every play and show he wrote a paper on and what looked like pictures that he took from hiding in trash cans. Tina and I took a glass of champagne and signed in before we headed to our assigned seat. Spotting our table on the other end of the hall, I saw Blaine waving to us but he had a frown on his face that I couldn't figure out. My first thought was that he was fighting with Kurt until we got closer and saw that they weren't the only ones sitting at our table. "What are you doing here?" Quinn asked coming up behind me while looking at Matt and Shoshandra. "Shouldn't you be at a college campus looking for the next guy who will let you be his gold digger?" Quinn asked before she took a seat at the opposite end of the table. "It's really good to see you too Quinn. It has been too long but Matt and I are actually together now and we couldn't be happier." She answered and then turned her attention to Tina and I. "So I see that you two are still together. How are things going for you?" She asked and I had my mouth open getting ready to speak but Tina beat me. "Things are going perfectly for us. I'm sure you heard that we both just starred in a Broadway play of Mulan and have a contract for the same role over the next two years and we got engaged." She said and held up her hand. "Well you didn't waste any time with Tina. Did you get bored of not having anyone to propose to for over a year or is she just that much more awesome compared to me?" She asked but again someone answered before I could. "She is ten times better than you." Quinn chimed in quickly before people started to get up on the small stage to start talking.

"We are going to miss you reviews Sandy. I hope Florida is good enough for you." Mike told the man of honor as we were making our rounds at the party. "It better be or they will hear for me." "I don't doubt that." He said before he shook his hand one last time and we headed to the next familiar face that Mike saw. "Dean Figgins, it's great to see you here. Are you ready for tomorrow?" Mike asked as I just stood by his side with a smile on my face. "Everything is going great Michael. I hope we will once again see brilliant dancing coming from your class." The guy said and Mike started to nod his head and blush a little at the same time. "I have been working on a plan to teach them everything I know by the end of their Julliard education. Dean Figgins let me introduce you to my fiancé. Tina this is Dean Figgins of Julliard." Mike said and my jaw dropped. This man was in charge of everything at Julliard and I was just nodding my head along to everything he said. I made my smile a little happier and hoped he wouldn't notice the difference. "It's an honor to meet you sir." I said holding my hand out for him to shake. "It is a pleasure to meet you as well. I have seen some of your work and agree that you are a brilliant addition to our school. Now if you please excuse me, I need to go say hello to someone." He said and walked past us to go talk to a guy standing by a table full of men in tuxedos and women in ball gowns. "I have never understood why that man is so uptight." I heard someone say behind me and turned around to see a woman who was much taller and huskier than me but had a kind smile on her face. "How are things going for you Mr. Chang?" She said shaking Mike's hand. "Things are going great Shannon. Were you able to make it to see the show?" "I sure did. You and your little lady here were brilliant in the play. I had no idea you could actually carry a tune." She told Mike before she turned to me. "My name is Shannon Bieste and I am the Dean of NYU. We tried to recruit Mike here years ago but lost out to Julliard. I told him we could give him a practical education and his dancing degree at the same time but he refused." My eyes lit up then. "So students can earn two degrees at the same time over at NYU?" I asked as Mike stared at me with a confused expression. "Of course they can. In fact we would be delighted to have you if you ever wanted to switch from Julliard." She said and handed me a business card. "Thank you so much for the offer but I have a scholarship at Julliard and Mike is there as well." "No big deal just let me know if you change your mind." She said before she walked back in to the crowd heading towards the door. I glanced for just a second towards the direction that Dean Figgins was and saw him and a strange guy just staring at Mike and me.

I had walked in the hotel bathroom to wash my hands before Mike and I were going to dance. I think I shook hands with all 900 people here and were afraid of the germs that might come with that. The toilet flushed as I turned the water off and saw Shoshandra walk out. "So how are you doing tonight? Is all of this overwhelming for you?" She asked as I started drying my hands off. "Actually it isn't too bad. I'm happy to come to these things with Mike." I replied with a little bit of bitterness in my voice. "Well it is clear that he adores you and I can see why. I, like Mike, thought I loved him but never really did. I like the idea of power and being the best at everything and thought Mike would be the best husband but he never would have been because we weren't happy. Even if we would have followed all the steps and had gotten married, it would have failed by now I'm sure. You are lucky to have him and he is lucky to have you as well. Be sure you take good care of him, he is a great guy." She told me before she left the bathroom and I just stood there in shock for a second before I left the bathroom and saw Mike standing in the hallway right outside. "Are you ok? I saw Shoshandra leave the bathroom and was worried you had a run in with her." He said as I was still a little shocked. "Everything is great. She said that she can see that we are happy together and she is happy for us." I told him before I took his hand and pulled him back into the hall to dance.

We had made it back to the apartment and were starting to get undressed and ready for the next morning. "So I was thinking about what Shannon had said. It would be pretty great to attend NYU and get the two degrees I am wanting at the same time." I told him as I walked back in the bedroom wearing his large school shirt while he was still taking his clothes off from the party. "Yeah but your scholarship and everything is at Julliard. You can't just throw that away and run off to another school." He said untying his shoes. "I realize that. I'm just saying it would be pretty great to get everything done at once and have my dream come true. I would be able to dance while I could and then retire and be a business professional when the dancing is over." I said as I climbed into bed. "I don't want to talk about you wanting to attend a different school where I won't be at and we won't get to see each other all the time. I mean forget it's the place we met or my college, you just want to go where it would make your life easier." He shouted at me as he stood up and started to pace. "I don't understand why you are so mad. Don't you want me to be happy?" I asked him quietly. "Of course I want you to be happy. I just thought you were happy with me at Julliard." He said before he left the room and I heard the shower being turned on. I turned over on my side facing the wall and felt myself fall to sleep. He was right, he was the key to my happiness and changing everything now wouldn't help anybody.

**I don't own anything Glee just love the show! I hoped you like this chapter! I still have a lot I want to add to the story and am trying to make the chapters longer so I can get it all in. Thank you all for reading and commenting! Thanks **


	25. Chapter 25

When I woke up in the morning, Mike was still asleep. I must have fallen asleep before he came to bed last night and I felt horrible about it. Realizing he was right about why I should stay at Julliard, made me feel horrible about the stupid fight we had. I got dressed and headed out the door as quietly as possible not wanting to wake him. I was heading to school for the first class of my sophomore year.

Surprisingly I wasn't nervous at all but more excited. I knew what to expect this year and felt it was going to be the best one yet. "Hey Tina", I heard and turned around to Santana running to catch up with me. "Hey, you ready for today?" I asked her. "Forget about today. How was last night? Did you have fun being the pretty girl on your slightly famous fiancé's arm?" "Well it was going great until a rep for NYU told me I would be able to get a dancing degree as well as a real education at the same time. Well I mentioned it to Mike and he got upset because he thought I wanted to get away from the place where we fell in love. I tried to tell him that he was completely wrong but he wouldn't believe me. So we went to bed mad at each other." I told her as we were walking into the building now. "Oh well, we will see what he says in class this afternoon." She said shrugging her shoulders as we walked into our first class of the day.

I woke up sleepy and headed off to the kitchen to find some breakfast. I couldn't believe how mad I got. It wasn't fair of me to throw all of that stuff in her face; I mean if she wants to further her education then I should support her not tear her down. I hope she will be able to forgive me by the time our class starts, I thought as I started to get dressed. It would be unbearable to go another night with us fighting even though that was one of the things we weren't suppose to do. I grabbed my gym bag that Tina had given me last Christmas and headed to the school even though I was still a little early.

There was only one additional class this year for the now freshman. Even though I had met them all at the little orientation thing the school held, I knew I would never be able to remember all the students' names. I walked into the classroom and put my stuff down on the table and walked around the room. It's hard to believe it's been an entire year since I met Tina in this very room. She seems to fit so perfectly with me that it was hard to believe she had only been in my life for a year. I walked back to the table to start getting the pages I needed in order for the class when the first few students walked in. "Go ahead and have a seat on the floor. We will start when everyone gets here." I told them and waited for the last bell before I grabbed the clipboard and walked around the table. "Welcome to Advance Dancing here at Julliard. I know I met all of you at the orientation but you will have to remind me of who you are for awhile. My name is Mike Chang; I am a professional dancer and graduated from here over a year ago. By the time you graduate, I will have all of you dancing as well as I can. First off, I want each of you to take turns dancing to the radio while I take notes." I told the class before I sat back down at the table and turned the radio on.

"Alright class that was great, I will see all of you tomorrow and go over the notes I took." I told them before they all left the class. They all picked up their bags and started to shuffle out as I pulled out another notebook for the other class. How is it possible that this new class was worse than Tina's class? I mean they are all good now but it took a lot of work and I hate to think of everything I'm going to have to do to make this class as equally as good as them. I found myself stomping around the room and turning it into dancing without even realizing it. This was the best way for me to get clarity of any tough or stressful situation. I stopped when I noticed that Tina's class started in 10 minutes and figured she would be walking in at any minute. I decided to take a seat on the floor with my head down resting on my knees with my back to the door trying to collect my thoughts before she did come.

A minute later I heard the sound of soft squeaky tennis shoes walking in the room. "Hey babe, I'm so sorry about last night could you ever forgive me? It was wrong of me to not support your idea. Please forgive me sweetheart." I said with my head still down as I heard the footsteps come closer to me. I heard the steps stop right in front of me and before I could open my eyes, I felt a set of lips touch mine. Wait! This wasn't Tina, the taste was wrong and so was the feel. My eyes flew open and I saw the freshman from my class named Sugar kissing me back. "What the hell! What are you doing here Sugar and why are you kissing me? I thought I was pretty clear at the orientation when I said I had a fiancé." I yelled at her but she just sat back on her feet with a smirking smile. "Things can always change." "Sugar you need to realize that nothing will ever happen between us. I am in love with Tina. You need to leave and think about if you will be able to continue with this class while keeping yourself in line." I told her before I got up to head over to the table but was stopped dead in my tracks when I saw Tina standing in the doorway.

"Thank you so much Puck." The last two girls who were standing in the small line said after I signed their notebooks. Finn and I were trying to eat our lunch in the main commons area but it was a huge mistake. "Man, one little concert tour and now you are a big deal." Finn said as he rolled his eyes and ate a fry. "I can't help it, everybody loves the Puck." I told him as a few more fans ran over to the table for autographs.

I was about halfway through the second line when I heard Rachel come running to the table with a huge smile on her face. "Get out of my way. Oh please he is the same guy he was last year. Seriously he isn't going to sign those. Oh yeah, you want to say that to my face?" I heard her holler before she finally made it to the seat next to me. "Hey babe, what's got you so excited?" I asked her going in for a kiss when she stuck a magazine in front of my face just in time for me to kiss it instead. "What the hell?" I asked looking around to see if anyone had seen that. "Inside the magazine is our first ever paparazzi picture."She squealed again and she flipped it open to the saved spot. "Read here", she handed the magazine to Finn and I to see.

_Music's newest rising star Puck and his girlfriend Rachel Berry getting some coffee. Puck was made famous by touring with Bruno Mars during the summer singing songs he wrote about Rachel. Rachel is a singer as well, she is the understudy for the role of Elphaba on Broadway._

"And this is good news?" I asked confused wondering how these people knew so much about her. "Of course that's a good thing! As long as the paparazzi want to take your picture, then you are doing something right." She said kissing my cheek and stealing a few pieces of celery from my tray. "That's the same thing Quinn says. You're hot until the creeps with cameras don't want your picture anymore." He said laughing as Rachel's phone started to ring. "Oh, it's my dad. I should take this, I will see you later babe." She said giving me a big kiss and then running out of the commons area. "You just got to love her." I mumbled as Finn just started laughing at me causing me to throw my last piece of celery at him.

I woke up the next morning to see Tina fast asleep in my arms. It was so nice to not be fighting with her anymore. Last night wasn't exactly a picnic though; we had a long talk about everything before we ended up going to bed together.

The first thing on the agenda last night was what happened in the dance room. Tina didn't stay for her class but ended up coming home instead. I sent her a message saying I would be there as soon as class was over and hated myself for making it seem like I was putting my job above her. When I finally made it home she was sitting on the couch with a content look on her face. It wasn't until I went to touch her cheek that she finally started to talk. "I'm 95% sure that she was the one the kissed you and that it only lasted the second that I saw or is there something you need to tell me?" She asked without moving her head to look at me. "That is all that happened and I didn't even want that to happen. I had my head resting on my knees and heard footsteps thinking it was you. I just so sorry Tina", I told her before she surprised me by jumping on top of me and kissing me like she hadn't seen me in weeks.

My phone dinged then pulling me out of the memory as I picked it up and opened my email. There was an email asking if I could stop by Dean Figgin's office at 9. It was currently 7:45 so I jumped up and headed to the shower. What could he possibly want? It is way too early to have an invitational and the year just started, so he can't be critiquing my teaching already. I was always a model student and try to be a model teacher as well, so it always bothers me when I have a meeting with one of my superiors.

I walked back into the bedroom to see Tina sliding her lime green track pants on to match the lime green tank top. "Good morning. What are you planning on doing this morning?" She asked me as I started to put on my own athletic gear. "I received an email from Dean Figgins, he wants me to stop by his office at 9. So I guess that means I'm walking to school with you." I told her as I gave her a kiss and headed to the living room to put our shoes on. "Why does he want to see you? Should we be worried?" "No because I haven't done anything wrong. I have been a model teacher or at least the same as I was last year." We grabbed our bags and headed out the door. "Maybe you won some award that you don't realize you did." She told me with a smile on her face as we made it to the small bagel and coffee stand we stop at every morning if we are up before 10. "That would be pretty cool. It would just mean another party we would have to go to." I told her and watched the smile spread across her face at that thought. "Yes, another reason to go shopping!" She squealed as she took her coffee and we continued to the campus.

"Ok I will meet you right here after first period, so don't move. I love you and good luck." Tina said before she gave me a kiss right in front of the administration department. Pushing the wooden door open, I walked up to the receptionist desk for her to inform me that I can go on in. I opened a second door and saw the Dean sitting behind a big desk looking over some files. "Michael, glad you could make it. Please have a seat." He told me as he shook my hand and pointed to a chair. "It really isn't a problem. I was already up and heading this way to work on some new dances." I was completely lying but he didn't have to know that. "Did I do something wrong or is there an issue I need to address?" "Well actually there is a bit of a problem. You are engaged to Ms. Tina Cohen-Chang, correct?" He asked me and my eyebrows just started to furrow. "Yes, we became engaged over the summer." "It seems as though you have a thing for students then. Last night, Sugar Moda and her father were in my office because you thought it would be ok to kiss her as well." I couldn't believe what he was saying. Was this really happening to me? "That is completely false Dean. She was the one to kiss me. I gently told her that I was engaged and this is very inappropriate." "Well, that isn't what my daughter said." I turned around to see a large but lean man in a very expensive suit walking towards me to sit the open chair next to mine.

**I don't own anything Glee just love the show! How do you like the new chapter? I have some big ideas for how to shake it up a bit. Let me know if you like the way I'm starting to have it go. Thank you all for continuing to read the story and leave your comments! Thanks! **


	26. Chapter 26

"Tina, you missed lunch just standing here waiting for Mike. I brought you a salad just in case you decide you want to eat." Santana said walking up to me handing me the salad while I was sitting on the bench just outside the administration office. "What could possibly be taking so long in there?" I asked here while I continued to stare at the door. It was crazy but I was afraid I would miss something if I looked away from the door. "I don't know. Maybe they are giving him a world winning prize because he so freakishly awesome. All I know is we are going to be late, so let's go." She told me and pulled me to my feet. "The class we are going to is his. What is the point of going if he is still in the office?" "We will find out."

We turned down the hallway that led to Mike's room only to find a large group of our classmates staring at the door. Santana pushed our way through to the front to read the note on the door.

_Attention students: There will not be class today but class will start up again tomorrow. Please do not worry as we are just making some adjustments. Thank you Administration_

"What the hell is going on here?" Santana yelled and then dragged me back away from the door. "Did Mike get some big break that caused him to want to leave Julliard?" "No, I mean this was the whole cause of our fight a few days ago." We were both quickly walking back down the way we came to the offices. Just as soon as we got a few feet away we saw Mike slowly walking out the door as if he was just told he couldn't dance anymore. "Mike! What is going on? We were just down by the classroom and there was a note on the door saying there wasn't class today." Mike just stood there with his shoulders hung looking into my eyes. "They forced me to resign."

The three of us just stood there in shock at his words. "Wha-How-Why did they do that?" I stuttered out. This couldn't be possible. Mike is the best of the best and is the greatest teacher. Just then Dean Figgins, the guy from the party who I now know as Mr. Motta, and Shoshandra came walking out of the office. "It is going to be great to have you on board Shoshandra. I expect great things from your classes." "Thank you very much Dean Figgins. I will see you first thing in the morning." The three of them noticed the three of us standing there now and quickly ended the conversation. "Thank you for your help Dean. Come on dear, let us head on out." Mr. Motta clasped Shoshandra on the back as they both walked out of the building and the Dean headed back into his office.

"So you are telling me that the Dean forced you to resign early and hired that bitch?" Mike nodded his head slowly causing Santana to freak out. "Oh, I'm gonna cut that bitch!" "Santana, please, Mike what exactly happened?" I asked him as we all sat down on the bench. "That incident yesterday with Sugar was enough that she went to her father and told him that I hit on her. Due to my history, Dean believed Sugar's father and told me it would be wise for me to resign early instead of going to the board only to have my case denied. They told me they wouldn't put this on my record, so I guess I should be grateful for that." "That isn't fair. You didn't do anything wrong, we should be fighting this Mike." I told him getting really upset now. "Tina, I love you for trying but it wouldn't work. When the school year started this year, Mr. Motta and Shoshandra's dad, Mr. Kline, are now both on the school board. So no matter what I would have tried, I would have lost. This was the only solution that seemed to work."

"Oh that bitch! Please let me hurt her somehow." Santana jumped up pacing back and forth smacking her fists together. "You can't Santana, she is you instructor now." Mike told her and hit really hit us then that we were going to have to deal with her for the rest of our Julliard career. "Well she won't be my instructor." I told them standing up. "Tina, what are you talking about?" Mike asked me grabbing my hand as I stood up. "I'm going to go and talk to Dean Figgins. I'm leaving Julliard and calling Shannon when I get home." I told them and headed to the door.

I was sitting in my first class of the day which was also a new one for me this year. The history of pop culture music was a class I couldn't wait to be a part of. We were going to be following the different paths pop music has gone since the '50s and the ways it changed music for everyone. Even though I was a sophomore now, I still was just as nervous as I was this time last year. I pulled my notebook and pen out ready to go as soon as the teacher walked in not wanting to miss a word of any lectures.

"I just heard that Jesse St. James is going to be in this class! I can't believe he decided to come back and finish school." I girl was squealing to another one as they were quickly walking into the classroom to take their seats. "How lucky are we to be sharing the same air as Jesse? I think I might faint!" I was completely bewildered by their emotions. I have heard of this St. James guy before but I never thought he was really that good. He had a look about him that made him look fake and emotionless. Being a performer was about reaching into your soul to find the passion that he just seemed to lack. I guess that meant he was soulless.

Another group of students were now walking in the door backwards with Jesse in the middle just loving the attention. "Guys, guys I would be more than happy to sit with all of you at lunch but sadly I will be off eating at a nearby place with my agent and good friend Bernadette Peters. Maybe some other time though." He said to all of them as if he was the prince of NYADA and the rest of us were his minions. I watched the spectacle while his back was to me but turned back down to my notebook once he headed over to the chairs.

Noah had told me that he was able to write all of his songs by just writing down words or phrases that come to your head at that moment. So I was writing down some hopeful lyrics when I saw someone sit down next to me out of the corner of my eye. "Hello there gorgeous, my name is Jesse but I'm sure you probably already know that. I just want you to know we are going to have a great time this year and may I say that you are absolutely breathtaking." He held his hand out towards me and I couldn't help but stare at it as if it was a snake. "Nice to meet you Jesse, my name is Rachel and that is all you need to know." I replied and went back to my notebook. "I like a challenge. I bet by the end of this year you will be falling all over me sweetheart. No girl can resist me." He said sitting back in his seat and tried to put his arm around me. I smacked it away immediately and stood up so he would get every bit of my wrath. "Listen, I think you are a sad excuse for a performer and you have a head the size of a balloon because of it. You wouldn't know real talent if it fell on top of you. I'm Rachel Berry and have a role in the theater already and don't need to kiss up to you to make it big in this world. So if you would please leave me alone or I will make sure my boyfriend Puck will help you." I took a deep breath after that and sat back down without him saying another word to me.

"Thank you for seeing me on such short notice." I said sitting down in Shannon's office. "Not a problem at all pumpkin. You said on the phone it was pretty urgent though. Is everything ok with Mike?" She asked as she sat back down in her chair a leaned back in it a little bit. "Well no actually. Mike was forced to resign yesterday. A freshman at Julliard kissed Mike in class and went and told her father about it. The father is on the school board though and they felt with Mike's history that this is the best decision. Obliviously, I just can't see myself going to a school that just threw my fiancé out on the street. I called with the hopes that the offer still stands for me to transfer here?" I finished and gave her my best puppy dog face to get my point across but not to have her calling security on me. "I can't believe they let Mike go that easy. He is the best out there and a great spokes model for the school. Well either way they are crazier than tuna made from chicken. We would love to have you come to school here. I can offer you a scholarship and we will try to help you get out of the on at Julliard but no promises there." I was ecstatic! "Thank you so much, you will not regret this." I jumped up and started shaking her hand to the point of falling off. "No problem. I will get you a class schedule tomorrow and we will see you here next week."

I left her office and started to head back to the apartment thinking as I was walking. Everything was working out except for the whole Mike being forced to resign. It made me sick to think how much was run by money in this world. People can't just be happy and let good things happen to everyone. The idea that you could get anything you want depends on your checkbook almost make me feel like I live on a Monopoly board game. I was taught growing up that the better you are in school, the more you will succeed in life but I now realized in the last 24 hours that my Kindergarten teacher lied to me. At least I had a backup plan available would be able to go to NYU to become successful in two careers at the same time and be able to help future generations of younger less privileged students.

Walking up the steps in the apartment building, I heard music coming from the other side of our door. Mike wasn't taking the resignation easy and figured he was either dancing around as a stress reliever or hitting his head on the table again. Even though I really didn't want to know either way, I went ahead and opened the door to see him lying on the couch with a blanket resting over his head. "Mike, are you ok?" I asked him as I set down my bag and taking my shoes off. He didn't say anything but I walked over to him anyway and pulled the blanket off of his head. He was fast asleep like a little kid on the couch. Neither of us got much sleep as he went through the normal stages a person goes through once they lose their job. When we first got home yesterday he was pissed and went storming around shouting about how screwed up our system is. Then he moved to upset and was a little emotional about how Julliard as been his home for years and now it felt like he was turning his back on it. The last stage he hit last night was acceptance and felt this was an opportunity for him to live out his dream without anything holding him back.

I covered him back up and turned the lamp next to his head down so he could stay zonked out for awhile. After placing a small kiss on his forehead, I turned to start cleaning off the coffee table and saw his computer opened with the power button flashing. Swiping my finger across the pad I brought it to life and started to look at the stuff on the front page. He had typed out a checklist of stuff he would have to do to open a dance studio.

Find a building that would be perfect.

Make sure I have enough in savings to cover the costs.

Find out about expenses and repairs to get place going.

Make sure Tina is ok with this. If not, it's not worth it.

My eyes stopped their and I couldn't go any farther. I just couldn't believe that he would just give up on his plan if I wasn't ok with it. Mike was the one who gave me support and hope all of last year and it would be selfish of me if I didn't give it back. I wanted nothing more than him to be as happy as he could and wanted to show him that I was behind him no matter what. Picking up the phone and carrying it into the bedroom so I wouldn't wake Mike up, I called Quinn. "This is Quinn, how can I help you?" "Hey Quinn, its Tina, I'm sure you have heard by now that Mike was forced to resign and is currently jobless. He has mentioned before about opening his own dance studio and I happen to think it will be a great idea. Would you be able to find a few places for us to look at on Saturday that could be used as a studio?" "We actually have a real estate agent that deals with the company here and I would be more than happy to give her a call for you. I will send you an email with times to meet her on Saturday." "Thanks Quinn", I hung the phone up with a smile on my face.

"So I talked to the studio, they want me to come in tonight to record an upbeat song that actually has nothing to do with you and everything to do with how great alcohol is. Monday they want to record this song that I wrote on the road that is actually supposed to be a duet between the two of us. I guess I am asking if you would like to record with me." He looked at me as if he lost his favorite toy and he wanted me to buy him a new one. "Are you kidding me? Yes, I would love to record a song with you." I tackled him with a hug while we were still sitting on the grass hill in front of the school. "How does the song go? I need to learn everything about it before we perform it at the studio. Even though I'm more than capable of learning a new song on the spot, I would prefer not to." I told him as I flattened my dress out and sat back on my legs as he pulled his notebook out and started to quietly sing the first few verses with me.

"If that is your actual voice, then it is clear that you are a rock in roll star because they can't carry a tune. They are only good for screaming and a good comedy relief to us real performers." Jesse said standing in front of us while we were going over the last part of the song. "Who the hell are you and why do you give a damn about us?" Noah asked as I started to see Puck come out of him. "Rachel is my new classmate and she kept going on and on about how much I am the fake performer when you don't even have any talent. No one in Broadway had to wear clown makeup and platform shoes to mask their talent; oh and my name is Jesse St. James. You might want to remember that because most people know that name and I am a prince to them." He said smugly before he walked down the hill with Noah and me glaring at him the entire time. "That guy is a major douche. I'm sorry that you have to even be in the same room as him." "Yeah, he is a tool but this song is simply amazing Noah. I'm so proud of it and can't wait record it with you on Monday."

It was the first Friday after the new school year started and we were having a girls' night at Rachel and Santana's apartment. So many things have happened in just the last few days that we thought this to be necessary to keep our sanity. We had turned the coffee table into the food table and started the first movie. The credits were rolling as we got settled against the couch. "So what is it like working with the devil?" I asked Santana who just rolled her eyes at me. "It is horrible. She assumes that we all dance exactly like her and she expects us to move and look the same way. If she sees something wrong through the mirror, she stops the entire class and calls you out on it. We already have a small petition going around trying to get her fired but I doubt that will happen with everything that went down with Mike." "I'm so glad I got out of there. I can't wait to start my new classes on Monday but I will miss you horribly." I told Santana just as the movie started to play. "She sounds just as stuck up as Jesse. I can't imagine actually having a teacher who is that ridiculous." "It isn't easy but I am a tough bitch and she won't be able to keep me down." Santana said as Rachel and I both laughed at her.

**I don't own anything Glee just love the show! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! There are going to be 30 chapters to this story all together. The 29****th**** chapter will be about the summer in between their Junior and Senior years of school and the 30****th**** chapter will be about graduation and that last summer before they all go their different ways. We will see a lot more of the other characters in the last few chapters as well. Thank you for continuing to read and commenting! I love them all. Thanks **


	27. Chapter 27

I left Rachel and Santana's apartment early that morning to head back home so Mike and I could look at properties in a little while. He didn't know anything about today and that was exactly how I wanted it to stay. If I had brought it up, he would have said something like he can't afford it right now or we haven't thought it through completely. The truth is that I think I might have thought about it more than him. If we took half of the money we made from the play this past summer, we would have enough to put half down on any of these places and could pay the other half off at the end of next summer if we had to. Also, Mike is currently unemployed and would be able to hire some other instructors to help him until I graduate with a degree in business and dance. Things were working out so well that it was hard to not smile as I made the familiar trip back home.

It wasn't surprising to see Mike awake but still in the bedroom just staring off into space while he was lying on his side looking straight at me. I was sure that the idea of him not having to go to the school to put stuff together for next week's lessons would get to him today. He loved going up there and dancing the way he wanted to. That was the happiest I would ever see Mike is when he is dancing without anyone watching to random music. Nothing about it was rehearsed or staged; it was just Mike doing what he loves the most in the world. I felt sorry for him as I climbed into the bed behind him and draped my hand over his hips so my hand was rubbing up and down his abs. He let out a few sighs before he grabbed my hand with his and pulled it up to his face and kissed the back of it. How did I get so lucky? This man lying next to me has just had his career ripped out from under him and he still goes out of his way to be sweet to me. I fell more in love with him then even though I didn't think it was actually possible.

"Mike I have something very important I need to tell you." I started just a second later deciding to go ahead and tell him about our plans today. It wouldn't be fair to anyone to see Mike like this especially Quinn. Mike slowly turned around in the bed so he was facing me now and began to pull the hair out of my face and behind my ear. "What is it T?" "You know that I went and talked to Shannon the other day and signed up for NYU to start classes for both dance and business. Well, I start on Monday and will be able to get out of my scholarship with Julliard and get both degrees." He tried to give me his best smile but I could still tell it was hard to get it there. "That is great babe, I'm so proud of you." Mike gave me a kiss thinking I was done talking and not really getting the fact that I had just scratched the surface. "Thanks, but that isn't the important news I need to tell you. I found your list the other day when I came home to find you sleeping. The idea of opening our own dance studio is a brilliant idea. So much so, that I called Quinn up and she found us a bunch of buildings for us to look at today. We are supposed to meet her in two hours so we better get going." I told him trying hard not to knock us both on the ground with excitement. "Why did you do that?" I was confused by his expression. He should be happy now, not giving me this flat face with no emotion. "I thought this was what you wanted and honestly I want this too. Can you imagine having our own place where we can set the rules? The people that come can dance to a more open environment than they can anywhere else. After I graduate, I will be able to be in charge of the office work while you and Blaine can take care of all the dancing parts. The ideas for our place are endless and the only option for our future that I can clearly see." I told him as I sat up on the bed now trying to describe all the greatness with my hands.

Mike sat up after about a minute of silence between the two. "Well I do have money from Julliard letting me out of my contract early and it would give me a reason to dance around whenever I want to." He stood up and walked around the room for a bit and you could tell that he was deep in thought. It was making me anxious watching him thinking that he would change his mind and decide we wouldn't be going today. "Ok, let's do this." I jumped up and ran across the bed leaping when I reached him. "I can't believe we are actually going to do this." He said as he spun me around before walking us to the bathroom to get ready.

Over the summer, Finn had ended up moving in with Quinn into her big apartment that was way too big for my taste but she seemed to love it. She said it was the only place that was both modern and had enough room for her to dance around a bit if she wanted to. When I came back to New York, I was pretty much homeless with Santana living with Rachel and her also wanting to take things slow meaning we couldn't live together. Quinn was sweet enough to let me crash in her spare room and have me pay half the rent until I figured out my next move.

Rachel was having her slumber party thing, yes it is a bit of a turn on, the night before and I knew I didn't have much going on this morning; so I figured I would go for a long run around the park. I went straight to putting on my running shorts and sleeveless shirt before I put my iphone band on my arm and headed out my bedroom door. Quinn was standing next to the island in the kitchen in her pajamas and bathrobe just stirring her cup of tea staring off into space. "Morning, is everything ok?" I asked her as I was trying to untangle my earplugs. "Uh yeah, sure Puck, everything is fine." She replied but not really focusing on me. The timer went off then startling me but it caused Quinn to jump in the air even though she was the one who must have set it. "I'll see you guys later", I told her as she waved and turned the timer off very clumsily before running into her bedroom.

Even though Tina had left early to go check out buildings with Mike and Quinn, the rest of us girls were still going to have breakfast together. We were going to a nearby restaurant that was small and not very popular which is why we love it so much because it is never full and we can just stay there and catch up. Santana and I were the first to arrive and were just waiting on Brittany, Mercedes, and Kurt to show up. After the first couple of ladies breakfasts, we officially decided to let Kurt be part of the group.

Brittany walked through the door a minute later and pointed to us as she walked up to the seater. "This is just torture. Having to see her everyday knowing that we will never be together is too much to handle anymore." Santana said as she turned back around to look at the menu opened out in front of her. "Hey Brittany, it seems like forever since I have seen you." I told her trying to lighten the mood from Santana's grumpiness. "I know and I'm sorry about that but I have to say that this was a much needed thing. Artie and I went out on a date last night to a trivia night that one of the sororities were holding; we were playing on a team with a few of our classmates from dance class. A simply question came up that I thought I knew it no problem so I answered it only I was completely wrong. Everyone started laughing and pointing fingers at me then calling me stupid and an idiot. I looked to Artie thinking he would give me a kiss and tell me it was ok but instead he called me stupid as well. I left right then to go back to my dorm to cry. He showed up about an hour later to apologize but I told him it was too late and we were done. So I'm am free and going to enjoy today with my lady friends."

"You got that right girl; today is all about the ladies." Mercedes announced as her and Kurt was walking up to the table just as Brittany was finishing her story. "After the week I have had, this is exactly what I needed." Mercedes was saying as she pulled her menu out to begin looking at it. "How was your date with Sam last night? Was it as wonderful as you thought it would be?"I asked her because that was all she talked about in class yesterday. "Well it started out really great but ended up just plain awkward. I think the fact that we barely knew each other before he went on tour mixed with the fact that I haven't seen him in months was a lot harder than I thought. It was hard to find things to talk about or similar interests that we both share. So I think for now, we will stay friends and I will focus everything into being a great student and your competition on the stage." She finished and pointed to me with a smile. "I welcome the friendly competition."

Two hours later we were finally done with our breakfast and were starting to go our separate ways. "Hey Brittany, I was planning to run by a few stores for some clothes and stuff. Do you want to come with me?" Santana asked her as we were all standing outside of the restaurant. "Uh yeah, actually that would be great. I'm in need of some new shoes anyways." They both waved to us as they started off down the street. "I will see you both in class on Monday. Give Blaine a hug for me and Mercedes, you will be fine and if you aren't you know where to find me." I told them before we went our separate ways as well. I loved these kinds of mornings but was a little sad that Tina and Quinn weren't able to make it. It was weird to think that a year ago Tina and I were these two girls from a small town that didn't know anyone up here and now we had a huge group of friends that loved us. Who actually gets everything they have ever wanted? I thought as I was walking up the steps to my apartment only to be shocked when I saw Puck sitting outside my door in jeans and a plain t-shirt. "Noah, is everything ok? I figured you were spending the morning with Finn." I asked running over to him trying to figure out why he looked like a ghost.

We had already looked at the first four buildings and were starting to lose hope quickly. They were all too small or too much or too old for what we were looking for. The last place we were going was to an old village that was being rebuilt to become the new up and coming part of New York. It was still close to everything but far enough away that you didn't run into the entire usual crowd plus the tourists. The taxi pulled up in front of the building and I already had a good feeling about it. It sat by itself without any other building connected to it and it was the largest we had seen yet. Quinn walked up to unlock the door and let us all in. We walked into the large main floor room to see that it stretched on almost all the way to the back. The right side of the room had a large doorframe in the wall that led to another large room that was completely empty. There was a small counter right next to the door and one in front of a huge opening in the back wall. "This used to be a popular restaurant about 15 years ago and was shut down when all the other businesses started to go under. The guy that currently owns this place also owns a building just around the block that has 6 apartments in it. He wants to sell them quick so they are all priced to sell."Quinn was telling us as we started to walk around looking everything over. Towards the back, I noticed a beautiful staircase leading up to the next level. We walked up the stairs to the second floor that was split up into smaller rooms than there was downstairs but still very large. It looked as though these rooms would have been for private parties. "If you take the smaller stair case over here, you will find yourself on the third floor where it is mostly just some office space. I believe this was where they did the accounting part of the business." Quinn announced as we made it to the top level and took a look around. It wasn't as spread out as the two lower floors but was still quite large. There were a few offices lining the walls with plenty of space in the middle for extra desks or other office equipment.

"I'm going to go wait downstairs. Just let me know what you too decide." Quinn told us heading back down the stairs. "I love this place. I think this is exactly the building we were looking for." I told him trying not to squeal too much. "I love it too. It will need some work but I think this will be the best place for what we are looking for. I just wish it was closer to our apartment." He was right about that. This building was almost 25 blocks away from our apartment and about 20 from NYU. "Well who knows, maybe we will find something closer when the time comes." I told him as I gave him a kiss on the cheek and grabbed his hand to head back down the stairs. "Hey Quinn, we decided we want to go ahead and buy…" I stopped yelling from the staircase when we saw Quinn sitting in a ball right next to the big glass window that faced the street. "What is going on with you? You have been acting strange all day today." I asked as Mike and I both rushed over to her to see her crying a little. "Well, I haven't been feeling so hot the last few days and thought it was the flu. Nothing seemed to help it so I bought a test and took it this morning." She started talking as we just continued to give her all of our attention. "Finn and I are having a baby."

**I don't own anything Glee just love the show! I have one correction I want to make about the comments I left with the last chapter. The 29****th**** chapter will be during the holidays of the current year the characters are going through and the 30****th**** chapter will jump forward to their graduation and summer after. Thank you for reading the story and telling me how you feel about it! Please keep it up! Thanks **


	28. Chapter 28

I was really nervous to start my new classes this morning. It was kind of bitter sweet that I was no longer a student at Julliard but there was no way I would be staying there with Shoshandra in charge. Lying in bed waiting for the alarm clock to go off telling me to get up and get dressed, I started going through a mental list of everything I needed to do before I left. Mike moved on the other side of the bed towards me and then wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me up against him. "It would be a lot easier to sleep if you would stop tapping your feet." He whispered sleepily in my ear as I tried to stop the twitching. "Sorry, I'm just really nervous about today. There are so many what ifs and I think I'm just hating the fact that I have to start over. I will have to reintroduce myself to everyone and you won't be there to make me smile during the day either." He pulled me in for a tighter hug, "Well, you will get to see me at lunch time when I bring the papers over for you to sign for the new building." Today was just a big day all around and it was going to be full of excitement. "If feels kind of like we are actually adults today with all the things going on." I admitted enjoying the pillow talk we were having. "I have been an adult for awhile; you are the young one here." I lightly smacked his arm before we just laid there in silence a little bit longer.

An hour later, Mike was making me some coffee as I was putting my shoes on and adjusting my track pants. "After we get all the papers signed and everything, I'm going to have lunch with Blaine and take him to see the building but I should be home by the time you get back from school." He told me handing me the travel mug and giving me a kiss. "Ok babe, I will see you this afternoon." I told him before I headed out the door and started to make my way down the street. It was hard to remember to go the opposite way this morning when I have been so used to walking left to go to Julliard. I pulled out my phone as I was walking to try to take my mind off of how nervous I was and saw that almost everyone I knew had sent me a message.

Good luck today girl even though you don't need it-Mercedes

Remember to not wear flashy colors that will cause you to stand out. You want to blend the first week. Good luck! –Kurt

Good luck-Finn

Have a great time at school today! I hope it is better than Julliard for you. Thanks again for talking with me all day yesterday. Good luck-Quinn

Even though I already know you are going to kill it, have fun with your new school. –Blaine

Morning Chicka, I'm going to miss your ass in class today but I'm still so happy for you! Lots of luck-Santana

You will be a unicorn no matter where you go to school at! –Brittany

Find your inner ninja and kick all the other dancer's asses! Good luck-Puck

Tina, I am so proud of you and everything you have accomplished this year. Starting at a new school is just proof at all the greatness you have left to accomplish. I wish you the best today and know you are in my thoughts. Love always-Rachel

Have fun at school today Tina. I know we have had our ups and downs these last few weeks but I want you to know I'm so proud of you. You have gone after what you wanted and helped me achieve my dream at the same time. Good luck at school today future wife and I will see you tonight. I love you so much-Mike

I made it to school as I read the last message and discovered I had tears in my eyes. It was crazy to think I had this many friends who cared enough about me that they wanted to wish me luck today. Looking up at the main building in front of me didn't seem so scary anymore. I decided to just go for it and walked right in the front doors to my first class.

I was waiting for class to start as I sat in my desk of my first class. Between worrying about Finn and Quinn and Tina's first day of a new school, I had forgotten that I had this class with that creep Jesse until he walked in the door. "Well if it isn't Rachel Berry. How was your weekend? Did you spend it with your famous buy toy practicing what I can only imagine is a song that a child could have written?" You are in school Rachel, you would get in trouble for hurting him; I had to keep telling myself that over and over. Finally I came to the conclusion to just ignore him. "Oh I see, you think I will stop talking if you don't acknowledge me. I really don't think that will work." He told me leaning closer to me and then made a grab for my notebook that was underneath my arms. I wasn't able to snatch it back from him before he had started to read the open page that happened to have Noah lyrics on it. "Give that back to me", I yelled trying to grab it away from him. "It looks like I was right. These lyrics sound like they belong in some Disney or PBS show. No one in real life talks like this or even acts like this and I bet if you ask your precious rock star he doesn't even remember any of this about you." He finally handed my notebook back seeing that his damage had already been done and I was starting to question if Noah was just trying to write a song or if it really was how he felt.

I found Noah at lunch time and went running straight over to him taking a seat next to his. "How is your morning going so far?" He asked as he handed me the bowl of veggies that I usually get. "That idiot Jesse was bothering me again this morning but nothing much more than that. I'm hoping to hear from Tina soon to find out how her day is going so far." "What was that Jesse guy bothering you about?" "He took my notebook off my desk and read the lyrics for the song tonight. He tried to tell me that you were a phony and didn't actually remember all the things that the song says you do." I told him not thinking much of it and started to dip another carrot stick in the ranch dressing.

"You were wearing skin tight jeans with a faded golden color t-shirt and matching flats with a brown headband in your hair. I fell for you the first time I saw you sing and saw the pure joy that was on your face when you did. When you busy thinking in class about anything music related, you purse your lips a little or bite you cheek. It takes all my will power not to kiss your lips when I see you do that. Also, when you roll you're…" I couldn't contain myself anymore and kissed him as hard as I could. "I love you so much Noah."

I was at the new building that we were going to turn into our dance studio waiting for Blaine to get there. There was a sense of joy that ran though me every time I looked over the big room. I could just imagine a small counter by the front door that wrapped around to a small supply shop next to it where you could get leotard or ballet shoes with a large wall behind it. On the other side of the wall would be the first dance room that we would line with mirrors on the walls. We could transform the kitchen area into two large locker rooms for the dancers to use for their personal items. "Mike you in here?" I heard Blaine yell and jogged out of the kitchen towards the front door to meet him. "Hey, so what do you think?" I asked him holding my arms up for him to check it out. "This is incredible Mike. I can't believe you are actually going to live out your dream. I must say that I am proud of you." Blaine said slowly walking around the first floor. "Thank you for that. I'm pretty excited too. You do realize that I plan to work you like crazy during our off season. The lead dancer is always the brains of the operation." I told him and he quickly turned to face me. "You aren't lead dancer?" "Heck no, I'm the owner, that title is far cooler. You want to see what the other two floors look like?" Blaine headed up the stairs before he could even answer the question.

I had just left my last class for the day and was heading to the studio to meet Noah. He didn't have a class after lunch and headed straight over there to finish one of the songs he had been working on last week. The sound booth was saved for us until 3:30 and the producer of the album was hoping we could get it done in one afternoon. I spent all weekend practicing it with Noah but felt it wouldn't hurt to run through it a few more times in my head before I made it to the studio.

Walking to the doors right at 1:45, I walked back to find Noah in the back booth as he finished the accapella remake of _Waiting for a Girl Like You_ from Footloose. He was doing 12 songs for the album and only had two left to record counting this one. The studio was going to send the finished copies to the record company on Friday so we need to nail this quickly. I started to quietly run through the normal runs that I go through before a performance. "That last one was perfect Puck. I think that song is all done and now we can work on the duet since Rachel is here now." Jamie told him and told me to go on in to get set up.

"Hey babe, you ready for this?" He asked me as I walked through the door and over to my microphone that was set up next to his. "Are you kidding? I have been waiting for this moment since I was 3. Let's get this thing started." I shouted as Jamie started to talk. "Ok, we are going to run through the song 4 times and adjust as we go through them. The 6th time will be the one that we start recording to get the absolute best that we can." The sign that read "Recording in Process" came on with the music shortly behind it.

**I remember what you wore on the first day  
>You came into my life and I thought, hey<br>You know this could be something**

**'Cause everything you do and words you say  
>You know that it all takes my breath away<br>And now I'm left with nothing**

**So maybe it's true  
>That I can't live without you<br>And maybe two is better than one**

**But there's so much time  
>To figure out the rest of my life<br>And you've already got me coming undone  
>And I'm thinking two is better than one<strong>

**I remember every look upon your face  
>The way you roll your eyes, the way you say<br>You make it hard for breathing**

**'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away  
>I think of you and everything's okay<br>I'm finally now believing**

**That maybe it's true  
>That I can't live without you<br>And maybe two is better than one**

**But there's so much time  
>To figure out the rest of my life<br>And you've already got me coming undone  
>And I'm thinking two is better than one<strong>

**I remember what you wore on the first day  
>You came into my life and I thought, hey<strong>

**Maybe it's true  
>That I can't live without you<br>And maybe two is better than one**

**There's so much time  
>To figure out the rest of my life<br>And you've already got me coming undone**

**And I'm thinking, ooh  
>I can't live without you<br>'Cause baby, two  
>Is better than one<strong>

**There's so much time  
>To figure out the rest of my life<br>But I figured out with all that's said and done  
>Two is better than one<br>Two is better than one**

"Uh wow that was great guys, let's go ahead and run through it again but this time, I am going to go ahead and start recording." Jamie told us as Noah reached over and gave me a high five. "I told you we were going to kill it babe." I started to smile back at him as we heard the music come back on.

We finished the song after only 45 minutes of working on it and went back over to Quinn's apartment that Noah was staying in. "I guess they aren't back from the doctor's visit yet." Noah said as we walked into his bedroom and just crashed on the bed. "I can't believe they are going to be parents. I think they will be great parents; it is just a lot of responsibility. Do you think they will get married?" I asked turning my head to look at him. "Just because you are having a baby with someone doesn't mean you have to get married. They might decide in a year or two that they just want to be the baby's parents but not be together. You get married if you love someone and can't imagine your life without them." He replied still looking at the ceiling. "You are right, those vows aren't made to be broken and you shouldn't say them unless you truly mean them. That is actually one reason I loved the song you wrote so much because it hit home for me. I always had this fear that I would never find someone who would want to spend the rest of their life with me." Noah sat up then and looked at me with a soft expression. "That is insane Rachel. You are the full package and guys should be fighting to get to you. I, myself, would love it if you would marry me some day." I looked at him in shock. We never have talked about a wedding or anything about the future before now. Not this deep anyway. "Do you mean that?" I asked him sitting up as well so I was looking into his eyes. He stared back for a minute before he stood up and walked over to the night stand in the room. I saw him open the top drawer and walk over to me. Standing right in between my legs that were hanging off the bed, "I'm in love with you Rachel and I really do want to marry you and spend the rest of our lives together. I never want to leave you alone or see you sad. So Rachel Berry, will you marry me?" He asked as he went down on one knee in front of me. "Yes, of course I shrieked and threw myself at him.

We heard Finn and Quinn walk in a few minutes later but we were still holding onto each other. "Puck? We're back from the appointment. We have pictures and a due date." We heard Finn yelling in the living room before his footsteps had stopped right at our doorway. "The baby is due June 10th. What is going on in here?" He asked as he took in the two of us hugging each other. "Rachel, is everything ok?" I heard Quinn's voice coming from right next to Finn. Pulling back from Noah, I held my left hand up and saw Quinn start to freak out. "You seriously proposed? I didn't even know you were looking for a ring." Finn said walking over to him and smacking his back. "Dude, you know my mom, she gave it to me last Christmas when we went to visit her. If it was up to her, we would have been married months ago and Rachel would already be pregnant." "I think you should have a spring wedding. Just think of all the things we will have to plan. Don't worry; I volunteer my awesome planning services as part of a present to you." "Quinn, as much as I love you for that; I just want a simple ceremony with our closest friends. Then we will have a nice dinner at a great restaurant here in town that is happy to have us dine there." Quinn looked extremely disappointed when I told her about my ideas. "Well fine, it that is what you are wanting, you might as well just run down the boat that goes to the Statue of Liberty, have the captain marry you and then we can head to the new place called _Luna Star_ for dinner afterwards." She plopped down on the sofa then like a pouting child. "Actually that doesn't sound bad at all." Noah shrugged his shoulders and looked at me. "Yeah, that sounds pretty nice. Noah, would you like to get married today?" I asked him as Finn and Quinn just stared at the sudden decision. "Yeah Rach, I want to marry you today."

"How was the rest of school today?" Mike asked me as I walked in the door and saw him sitting at the table sorting through some papers. "It was actually great. I mean I missed all the friends from Julliard but NYU is like the perfect fit that I didn't know I was missing." I replied realizing that I just sounded like a cheap love movie. "What are you working on?" I asked him trying to make sense of the papers in front of him. "These are plans and lists of things that I would like to do at the dance studio. Blaine and I kind of wrote down a few things and I'm trying to get them in a nice order for you look at them and give us your opinion." He told me turning around in his chair to give me a welcoming kiss. "You don't have to do that Mike. Whatever you guys think is best is fine with me." I told him and it was honestly how I felt. "I'm not going to just decide what we will do with the place. This is our investment and I want your opinion about everything from the paint to the fliers we hand out. You are my partner; Blaine is just the one that will be doing all of the dirty work." I started laughing as he pulled me down to sit on his lap as he started to point out the details to me.

We had just started in on the colors we should paint the rooms downstairs when my phone rang. "It's Rachel; I bet she is calling to tell me how wonderful it was recording with Puck today." I told Mike as I moved the phone to my ear. "Hey Rach, how awesome was it this afternoon?" "Tina, Noah asked me to marry him and I said yes. We don't want to wait though so I need you and Mike to get ready and meet me at my place in an hour. Bring some flowers and your favorite dress. Tell Mike to head over to Quinn's because that is where all the guys are meeting. The guys are just wearing dress clothes with vests and ties. We are going to get married on the boat that goes out to the Statue of Liberty. See you in an hour maid of honor." Rachel hung up the phone then and I just stared off into space shocked. "What was that all about?" Mike asked trying to snap me out of it. "Puck and Rachel are getting married. We are supposed to get ready and meet them." "What? All of this just happened?" Mike asked as I got up from his lap and headed to the bedroom. "I guess so, you are to get dressed and head over to Quinn's while got to get to Rachel's and help her get ready." I was running around the room pulling stuff down for Mike and myself to wear. I had found black pants and button down shirt with a white vest and tie. He started getting dressed right away without any other questions and I secretly thought he was amazing for that. Not every guy would do something so important for their fiancé without a complete explanation.

"Should I go with the blue or red dress?" I asked Mike as I held both of them up in the air. "I say blue, that color always makes you look unbelievably beautiful." He told me as he finished buttoning up his vest and putting his shoes on. I pulled the halter top dress on and into place as I let my hair hang straight down my back. "Ok, I think we are ready to head out." I told Mike as I grabbed my wallet and jacket making my way to the door. "We will stop at the corner market downstairs and grab some flowers for the girls and the guys as well." Mike started to say causing something in my mind to trigger. "Wait! I have to get something old, new, borrowed, and blue." I told Mike as I ran back into the bedroom to find something for each category. "Do you have anything new?" Mike asked following me and went over to the bag of items I bought last weekend and hadn't had time to take them out yet. I was going through my small jewelry box while he did that and found a locket that Rachel gave me for my 16th birthday with our pictures on the inside. "Ok, here is something old." I carried it over to the bed where my wallet was. "Here is a blue headband thing that has a small flower on the top." Mike held up for me to look at. "That is new and blue; so all we need now is borrowed." I walked around the room trying to find anything that could be used for borrowed but was coming up short. Walking back into the living room to look around there, I saw my purse sitting on the coffee table and walked over to it. Searching through it for anything that would work, I came across the small box that held my earrings that I had taken out last year before my first class at Julliard. "This will work! Mike grab the other stuff and let's head out of here." I shouted at him and we were off.

I made it to Rachel's place exactly an hour after she had called me. Everyone else was already there and helping Rachel with her nails, hair and makeup as fast as we could. "Tina, thank goodness you are here. The last boat takes off in 45 minutes, so we have to get going." Rachel said standing up from the chair she had been sitting in while everyone was getting her ready. "Ok, so Tina will help me get dressed as the rest of you guys hand out the flowers she bought and we will head out in 10 minutes." Rachel announced to the room as she pulled me into her bedroom. "Thank you so much for doing all of this for me Tina." She thanked me while slipping into her crème colored wavy dress she had hanging on her bedroom door. "Do you like it? Quinn and I stopped by Macy's as I was calling you to get it." She spun around the room in it. It was form fitting around the bust and had a line of roses made of fabric going across her right shoulder and the middle of her breasts. Where the flowers ended it flowed out to a wavy short dress. "You look amazing Rachel but I have some things for you." I told her pulling my small bag out as she came to sit on the bed.

"This headband is the one I bought yesterday when I was shopping with Quinn as she was dealing with the baby news so it is new and blue. I'm not sure if you remember or not, but this is the locket you gave me four years ago with our pictures in it so it is old. These are the earrings that I wore to my first recital and they brought me luck then so they should be great for you tonight." I helped her put everything on before I gave her a big hug. "I'm so proud of you Rachel. I just want you to know that. You are my sister and I'm so glad I get to be here with you." "You don't think it's too sudden?" I thought about my answer for a second before I responded. "No I don't, you and Noah love each other and understand each other better than anyone else I know. The only reason Mike and I are waiting is because I want to be done with school and our parents expect a very traditional ceremony. If this is what your heart is telling you to do, then that is all you need to know." I told her and she could tell that I truly meant every word. "Ok, let's go."

**I don't own anything Glee just love the show! This is a very long chapter but it is the last regular one and I needed to get everything into it. The next chapter will take place around the holidays but will have flashbacks over the few months that are being jumped over. Thank you for reading the story and please continue to leave your comments! Thanks **


	29. Chapter 29

I couldn't believe it was Christmas time again already. It felt so strange to not be woken up by the alarm clock this morning and to just sleep in. Even though I had been awake for about 10 minutes, I just laid in the bed wrapped up in Mike's arms while he snored against my back. I glanced over to the nightstand to see the alarm clock that read 9:05 and sighed a little knowing we would have to get up soon. This was one of those moments that you don't want to end. Just lying in bed as you are waking up to the one person in the world that makes you feel safe, happy, and home all at the same time is a great thing. I never thought I could actually feel this way before I met Mike and got to experience everything about love with him. This thing we were in was forever and nothing could hold back the smile that came to my face when I thought of being wrapped in these arms for the rest of my life.

All I did was stare at the clock and let it get to 9:10 before I nudged Mike's abs to try to wake him up so we could get going. "Mike, we have to get going. We are going to be late if we don't get up soon." I whispered to him and he gave me a murmured ok before I heard the snoring again. Letting out a huge sigh of frustration but decided to let him get a few more minutes of sleep. He had been working really hard on getting the studio ready for the grand opening that was happening the first Monday after the New Year. Everyone was pitching in to help get it done including our parents. Two weeks after we bought the place, my parents and my dad's two brothers came to New York to help Mike and Blaine put some new walls up and tear up the old kitchen area that we were going to turn into locker rooms. I tried to tell them they didn't have to come all the way here to help us but they wouldn't listen to me. My dad kept telling me over and over again that we are all family and he would be damned if anyone else was going to do the construction on the studio besides him. So that was when he got my uncles, who actually work with him, to come up here for ten days to get the project started. Ever since then, Mike and Blaine work non-stop in the studio trying to get things in order and so do our friends when we aren't in school or at other jobs. Mike and I used to walk around the studio every weekend making a new list of things him and Blaine could work on for the following week. Since today was the first day of holiday break, we were all meeting at the studio at 10 to start on the painting and installing things like mirrors and shelves. Thinking about all the work we were going to have to do make me want to fall back asleep with Mike.

GLEE

"I'm sorry Noah but you are going to have to wait for Santana to get done in the shower before you can go to the bathroom. She shouldn't be that much longer." I told him as I stood up and put some clothes on myself to head over to the studio to help with some construction with everyone else. Deciding it would be wise not to put on one of my nicer track suits, I settled for a pair of black pants and a WMHS shirt that I haven't worn since high school. Noah began bouncing up and down like a little kid on the bed while I was getting ready. "Rachel I don't think you understand the importance of a guy having to go to the bathroom when he wakes up. Either I get in the bathroom or I go in the kitchen sink." He told me without and laughter in his tone. "Noah Puckerman, you will never pee in the kitchen sink. That is unsanitary and disgusting." I yelled back at him completely disgusted at the thought that he would actually consider doing that. "Then you need to go tell her to hurry up." He yelled back as I fell back on the bed with my arms folded. "Listen, I'm sorry I yelled I just really have to go." He told me as I felt his hand starting to rub up and down my back. "I know that. I understand that things are hard here for you." I told him turning to face him as I saw that he was getting an idea. "I think we should find our own place." "What? Really? What about Santana? She won't be able to stay here by herself." I told him even though the idea of us having our own apartment that we could decorate and live in by ourselves sounded amazing. "We just need to convince Brittany to move in with her. She spends most of her time her anyway." "Well, we could mention it at the studio today and see what they say." I replied with a smile and a peck but we heard the bathroom door pop open and Noah ran out the door so fast that I almost fell on my face.

Santana was already on her way to the studio while Noah and I decided to pick up coffee for everyone and was thanking my lucky stars that the coffee shop was just two blocks away because carrying 15 coffees was a lot harder than you would think. I was kind of leaning against Noah as we walk to try to stay warm and because I just wanted to hold on to him. We passed by the one road that lets us see the Statue of Liberty on our walk and I couldn't help but squeeze Noah's arm even tighter. I don't think I will ever be able to look out there again without feeling deep emotions come out of me. All I could think about then was how everything looked, smelled, felt, and tasted that night. All of our friends had gotten on the boat with us and we just rode out to the small island. Once the boat had stopped and all the other passengers had got off to go look around, we stayed on and had the captain marry us while we were waiting. It was a small and simply ceremony that only lasted a few minutes but had everyone in tears. Tina had been the greatest Maid of Honor that night and I knew it would be long before I would be able to return the favor. As soon as the ceremony was over, we all stepped onto the island as well and took our pictures there. They weren't done by a professional but they were perfect to me because they showed just who we all really are. I actually plan to frame most of the pictures around whatever apartment we end up moving into.

GLEE

My parents must have already shown up because the door was unlocked and I heard some hammering upstairs. I couldn't get over how great the studio was coming together and how much better it looked now than it did when we first bought it. We had replaced the large glass door with two full wooden doors that were painted blue with gold handles. The large window had a big display of professional photos taken of the 5 main instructors of the studio along with the name of our company hanging down from the top. Kurt spent all day yesterday decorating the window and I had to agree that he did a wonderful job especially having the picture of Mike lifting me up in the air from our first performance last year. It was in a large frame sitting in the middle right under the name of the window. There was blue sheer material wrapped all around the other pictures making them all look together. When you walk inside, the front desk came out from the wall and made a big "u" shape that was also used as the checkout for the small supply store that was open for anyone to enter and pick up dance supplies. The main room was kept open to use for younger children and we lined the far wall with seats for the parents to sit. Mike attached a door to the other large room downstairs that would be used for large group productions. The old kitchen area was turned into two large locker rooms for the students. There were locked lockers for the clients that would be coming every week and plain shelves for those who were only here for a few lessons. The locker rooms were spacious with a couple of cushioned benches going down the middle to help with prepping for performances. The second floor already was split into three smaller but still spacious rooms for private consulting or smaller more advanced lessons. The top floor was for all the office work and had another large wooden door that you had to go through. It opened up to a large room that had three small offices against on wall and two against the other. The wall opposite of the door had a larger room that the other employees would be able to put their stuff there and use the bathrooms on either side of the room. We had put a large table with chairs in the middle to use for meetings.

Most things were already set up but we still had some painting to do and set up computers and phones. We wanted to get all of this done tonight so we could spend the rest of the break spending time with our family. Mike and I walked up the steps to find my mom painting designs all around the hallway of the second floor. "What is the hammering coming from?" I asked my mom who pulled the earplugs out of her ear and faced us. "Hey sleepy heads, you dad is upstairs putting some finishing touches on your office. Something special just for you" She said with a smile before putting the plugs back in her ears and started back on the silhouette dancers she was painting along the walls. I gave Mike a smile and then ran up the stairs to see what my dad was up to. The door was wide open and saw him hitting a hammer to one of the walls in my office. I walked in there to see the walls were a faint purple color with my name going across the wall that had the door frame on. My dad was now putting five pictures that I had drawn when I was younger of me as a dancer. Not only did my parents keep them but they had also framed them and decided to hang them up in my office. I was completely speechless when I saw this causing both guys to just stand there watching me for my expressions. "This is amazing dad. Thank you so much." I walked over to him with the tears already coming down my cheeks as I realized in that moment that I had actually achieved the goal I have had since I was in first grade. Who can say that? How many kids out there actually become what they wanted when they were 6? "Don't feel too left out Mike. I went ahead and painted your room this morning also and hung your name up but all the special goofy stuff is being brought by your parents. Now that this is done, you two need to grab a brush and help your mom finish the second floor. She has some stencils that you can use while I go do some finishing touches in the locker rooms."

GLEE

Blaine, Mike, Rachel, Tina, and I were upstairs working on setting up the last of the phones and computers on the third level while everyone else was downstairs working on some finishing touches. I had spent all morning hanging up the last of the shelves and the last few mirrors in the second level rooms. We had been working like crazy but it really didn't matter to me. Mike was a great guy and has become one of my best friends in this crazy town. He also knew what it felt like to be in the spotlight before and had a really good grip on reality. I found myself looking to him for advice all the time over other music executives because I knew he wouldn't give me a bullshit answer. Then there is Tina and she has been best friends with my wife since they were little. My wife; it was still something I couldn't get over sometimes. I would think the word and then it would hit me all over again that she actually said yes to me and we were in this thing together. When I thought back to just a few months ago and how we were states apart and I didn't know if she would ever talk to me again; I don't know how I survived. I now know what people mean by not being able to breathe if you aren't with the love of your life. Yes I know this all sounds very girly and not something a rock and roll star would say but Rachel is the only thing that can turn me into pussy. I couldn't help but smile as I looked over to her and Tina through the open door to her office as they were putting the finishing touches on Tina's new office.

"Don't worry; I will never make fun of you for being whipped since I'm the same way by Tina." Mike said to me catching my attention as we were connecting the phone that sat on the large table in the middle of the room. "That is good because I have an image to maintain." Mike started to laugh just as the girls came back in the large main room. "Are you guys done up here? We are going to head back downstairs to see what everyone is doing." Tina announced and it was quickly followed my Blaine's voice shouting no as he came running out of his new office. "You guys can't go down there yet. They are working on some last minute things and we really need to stay up here." The four of us looked at Blaine completely confused by his attitude. What was the little guy up to? "What is going on Blaine? Why can I not walk around my studio?" Tina asked while she started to slowly walk over to him. She was almost terrifying when she is upset. Mike is a strong person. "They are just working on a few things and wanted me to keep you guys up here while they did." Blaine sort of choked out before Tina turned on her heels with Rachel following her and they ran towards the stairs. Both Mike and I let out a sort of sigh/moan before we headed down the stairs to follow them.

I had been so worried about keeping up with them that I didn't look up from the steps until I saw them stopped on the second to last step. Looking up then, I saw the biggest surprise. The entire main room downstairs had a few small circle tables set up with black table clothes and small flower pots in the center of each table with places set up for a meal. Back in front of the doors to the locker rooms there was a buffet that was still being set up by the catering crew and there was a small portable bar where the top was already filled with alcoholic beverages. Blaine had caught up with us then, "I told you they weren't ready yet. They are all still changing. Mike and Puck, your tuxes are in the guys' locker room. Tina and Rachel, your dresses are in the ladies' locker room waiting for you. Still shocked, we all made our way to the locker rooms just as the others were coming out. "Way to keep them busy Blaine." Santana shouted as the five of us headed to change for the night.

GLEE

Rachel and I walked into the locker room and saw a light green dress that was strapless and a pair of matching heels below it with the white dress that Rachel wore to her wedding next to it. "So, I guess they are creating the reception that we never had." Rachel said walking over to run her hand over the dress like it was the first time she saw it. "That is what I am thinking. I guess we better get cleaned up for your reception." I told her before we both jumped into two of the showers to get the paint and sweat off of us.

After the shower, we both got dressed and started to apply our makeup to match the occasion. "It doesn't seem like it has been just a year since we were helping each other get ready for our first double date. A lot of things have changed but they have all been for the better. I never would have thought that I would be a bride and you a studio owner already." Rachel said as she was talking the rollers out of my hair. "Well at least we made it to where we wanted to go. I can't help but tear up every time I look at the pictures my dad hung up in my office. All of my dreams came true and I'm not even 21 yet." There was a knock at the door then and we heard Puck's voice telling us to hurry up because everyone is waiting on us. We put the last minute touches together before we both walked out of the door at the same time. Puck and Mike were waiting for us and both of them seemed to have had the wind knocked out of them when they saw us. I would have spent some time gloating about the fact but we heard clapping come from the main room causing the guys to usher us out there.

We took our seats at an empty table at the front of the crowd as Santana walked up to a microphone stand that was set up. "I'm sure that the four of you are all wondering what is going on. The truth is that everyone in this room loves all four of you and thinks that you are all simply amazing. Even though most of us have only known each other for a short time, you have already changed our lives. Tonight we are all here to celebrate two things. The first is the reception that Puck and Rachel never had including sharing it with their families. The second is the fact that in three weeks, Mike and Tina will open the studio here and achieve a dream that they have both had. In honor of both events, we have a plan to eat, dance, and socialize a little bit this evening. Whenever someone has something they want to say, they will come up here and tell their story. I will be starting the evening off by telling my story. My first day of school was very nerve racking because I was the top girl in high school but was nothing here. Mike was the first teacher who helped and taught me instead of just saying that I was good and to do whatever I wanted. Tina was one of three students in the class who actually talked to me rather than kept her nose in the air like everyone else in our class. Through them I met Rachel and Puck who also became essential parts of my life. I love all four of you. Cheers." Everyone in the room rose their glasses in front of them and shouted cheers before a line started to form to eat.

After finally getting our plates full, we made it back to our table and ate while people kept telling stories that they wanted to share with everyone in the room. Whether it was about the "guests of honor" or just someone else in the room, I had a hard time trying not to cry. I had been thinking all this time that Rachel and my lives were the ones that changed so much but really it was every ones lives that have changed. I looked over at Finn and Quinn who were dancing slowly over on the other side of the room where the music was playing the loudest. They met only a year ago and now they are expecting a baby together. I guess everything does happen for a reason.

GLEE

I had just finish signing Mike and Tina picture frame and stepped back to look at them. Santana and Quinn had put a black and white picture of Noah and me kissing at the end of our ceremony. The picture sat in the middle of the large frame for everyone to sign their name or write messages around the picture. They did the same for Mike and Tina only their picture was them standing in front of the studio right after they bought it. Both of them were holding the for sale sign that hung in the window with a smaller sign attached to it that said sold. "Would you like to dance with me Mrs. Puckerman?" Noah came up behind me wrapping me in his arms and leaned his chin on my shoulder. "That sounds great to me." He escorted me to the dance floor to where everyone else was already dancing around having a great time. It was the perfect reception even if it was a few months later.

It was about an hour later that my feet were starting to ache and I had finally started to feel like I was ready to go home. Almost everyone had left except for Mike and Tina, their parents, Santana and Brittany, and my dads. The catering company had already packed up all of their equipment including the tables; so we were all alone in the studio. Noah and I were dancing around in a slow circle when I looked up to him and saw that he was looking right at me. "Are you about ready to head out? I'm starting to remember that we worked on the studio for a few hours before we even had the reception." "We can leave right after this song. It is one of my songs and it just seems a little sac religious if we were to stop dancing now." I laughed a little before I rested my head against his chest again. "You guys can't take off yet! We have a surprise for you." My daddy said walking up to Noah and me really excited. Everyone that was still dancing stopped and everyone in the room turned to look at him. "It is a tradition in my family that the parents buy the child their first house when they get married. Technically you two are married even though I wasn't here for it. So your father and I went to a real estate agent yesterday and bought you and Noah aloft just down the street from your school."

I couldn't believe what my daddy was telling me. Noah was already hugging my dad and telling him thank you over and over again. Finally finding words, I walked up to my daddy and threw my arms around him. "Thank you so much daddy. Thank you for everything." He kissed the top of my head and let me go to pull out the key from his coat pocket. I looked up to everyone in the room staring at us with excited faces except for Santana. She was trying to hide her face from the worry and panic that I knew she was feeling. "Wait, how many rooms is it?" "It has two bedrooms and two bathrooms." My dad answered giving me a smile. "That's great! Santana will still be able to move with us." I said looking in between Noah and Santana giving them each a smile. "Actually we thought that you two would want to stay in the new place by yourselves. That is why Santana will be able to stay in your current apartment when you leave." My dad turned to Santana then. "We also own that apartment and couldn't think of a better person to stay there than you. It is yours until you decide you don't want it anymore." Santana started to instantly cry and ran to my dad. He pulled her into a hug and also gave her a kiss on the head. We really were all one big family now.

GLEE

Mike was doing one last walk through of the studio to make sure everything was done the way he had wanted it while I sat on the long cushioned bench downstairs. We hadn't bothered to change but did grab our bag that had our other clothes in it to take home with us. I sat there waiting for him and just looked around the large room. It was crazy to think that this place was finished and in three weeks it would be opened for our first customers. Everything was set up and ready for January 5 when we would have our open house and first classes. It was exciting and scary at the same time to think about opening it to the public. Mike was the best dancer you could find but what would happen if we couldn't get enough people to keep this place going. What would happen if our first dream that we made into a reality failed? I didn't want to think that but couldn't help it. I looked down to my lap then and saw the picture frame that I was holding and just couldn't help but smile. The picture that was put in it was perfect and everyone putting their words of wisdom and happiness for us made it that much better. I suddenly felt all of my fears starting to melt away as I read the different comments. It got me thinking about where I wanted to hang the frame at now. I looked around the room until I found the perfect spot.

Walking behind the front desk, I took down one of the frames that was already hanging on the wall of a generic picture from one of Mike's earlier performances and hung this one up. It was along the wall that ran vertical to the front counter so all of the people that came in the studio would be able to see it. Then they would know that we weren't apart of some company that only wanted their money; but we were soul mates who just wanted to help everyone dance. "So you found a place for the frame." I heard Mike say and turned around to see him walking up behind me and leaning against the counter. "I think it is the perfect place. What do you think?" "I agree it is perfect." I turned to look at the picture one last time before walking back around the counter. "We better get going because we have a very busy day tomorrow. The stores all open around 10 and we have to get presents for everybody." Mike let out a little groan from the idea of shopping but he still gave me a kiss on the check before we closed and locked the studio door behind us.

**I don't own anything Glee just love the story! So sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out! I had it half way finished awhile back ago but we had some hard times these last few weeks and just didn't feel like writing. I promise though that I will have the next chapter which will also be the last one done this week. I hope you like this addition and as always please leave any comments! I LOVE THEM ALL! Thanks **


	30. Chapter 30

It was the morning of graduation! It was a strange feeling to think that it's been four years since I first came to New York and now I am already graduating. On one hand, it has seemed like forever between school and work but on the other it seems like it was only yesterday that Rachel and I said goodbye to our parents at the airport. Everything that has happened to us in the four very short years is astronomical. We went from small town girls to having all of our dreams come true within four years. It is still hard for me to believe that I have every reason to smile in the morning and nothing to get me down. It was so disturbing how well everything fit together that I was certain something bad was going to happen in my life sooner than later which had me very cautious lately. Everything comes with a price and I was almost afraid of what that price would end up being for me.

I had been lying in bed for almost an hour just thinking in my head before Mike woke up. He somehow knew I was already awake even though I wasn't moving an inch. "I was supposed to be up before you so I could wake you up with the smell of pancakes this morning." He said as he started kissing a trail down the back of my neck which always caused by eyes to roll backwards. "Are you forgetting that we promised to meet up with our parents for breakfast this morning?" "That is even better because now we can have a morning shower together. Believe it or not but I will always chose morning showers over food." "Your right; I don't believe that." I laughed as we both got up and headed to the bathroom. It still took my breath away at how hot he really is. It is still hard for me to see his abs and not run right over to him and start rubbing my hands all over them. It was hard to focus on anything when I got stuck in an abs trance, so it was no surprise that he flung some water at me to get my attention with the water being ready to go. "You don't have to come in here with me but I promise I will make it worth your wild my almost done with college girl." That was all he had to say to get me ripping off his old shirt that I wear to bed.

We were meeting the parents at a new little restaurant that was a few blocks away from our apartment. They all came in for the graduation ceremony but they were staying until the wedding next week. Every second that I wasn't at school, at work, or sleeping I was planning this wedding that was going to be close to epic. Mike and I had been planning the perfect country wedding up until last year. That was when the theater where we had our Mulan play; offered to let us have the wedding there. We couldn't refuse. The details had been gone over a hundred times and now it was just a matter of getting it all done. Starting Monday we were going to start with decorations and preparing for the wedding. This was going to be one long week but thankfully I had the two moms to help and the two of them are now waving at us like crazy as Mike and I walked into the restaurant. "It's about time you guys got here. We thought maybe you had forgotten to meet us." My mom said as we walked in and sat down at the table. "Well I didn't but Mike did try to make me breakfast this morning." "That sounds like him. He never seems to remember details." Julia announced as the waitress started making her way to our table. "This is what I get for trying to be a good guy." Mike said causing the whole table to burst out laughing.

"I can't believe you are going to be a college graduate in less than two hours. It seems like yesterday that we were flying across the globe to get you and now you officially no longer my little girl. Now you are my little woman." "Michelle, at this rate you won't have any tears left for Saturday." My dad said causing the whole table to chuckle while my mom was still crying away. "I want to take this opportunity to give a toast to our wonderful Tina. Tina, you were the blessing that everyone at this table needed in their lives. You gave your parents the daughter that they had been praying for. Michael was a complete mess before you came along and you saved him from himself and him doing what he thinks he should instead of what he wants. Then you became the daughter-in-law that Julia and I always hoped we would have one day. We all love you very much and couldn't be happier for you today." Mike Sr. finished as everyone said cheers and we all clanked our glasses together. "Great, now I'm the crying mess."

I headed downstairs to the basketball gym that was the closest to the main grounds where the ceremony was going to take place to line up. Unlike Julliard, I never really took the time to get to know everyone in my classes here. Putting all of my time into other things going on in my life left very time for making new friends here, but there were a few girls that I had a couple of classes with that I did talk to every once in a while. I found my spot where I needed to stand just as we heard the music start to play out on the lawn. Dean Beiste started to lead the front of the line out to the grounds to our seats. It seemed so weird to be going through all of the motions of graduating again. When you graduate high school, you feel like you are invincible and nothing or no one can get in your way. Graduating from college was a different story though. This feeling of certainty and knowledge was starting to come over me as I was making it out of the school and was coming into view of the stands. This time I knew for a fact what the world was like outside the walls of my school. I knew what I was going to be doing tomorrow and every day after that. I knew who I am in that moment and almost as if in a novel, it was the moment that I came into view of my family. It was almost as if they were there to celebrate me becoming the person I was destined to be since the day I was born. A whole section of risers were occupied with everyone from my parents and Mike to Mercedes and Sam. It is almost unreal how it keeps hitting me over and over again at just how loved I am.

"Please help me by congratulating the class of 2016!" Dean Beiste announced and we all threw our caps into the air and started to celebrate. I gave the few girls I had talked to a hug and gave them my best wishes before I started to move through the silly string webs to find Mike. I wanted to see all of them and thank them all for coming but all I wanted to do now was find my husband starting next week and let him wrap his arms around me because I had made it. It was almost funny that I ended up finding him just as the crowd parted a little for me to see him scanning the crowd for me but a few yards away. I started running the second I found him and almost leaped into his arms. "I'm so proud of you babe. You did it, you are a college graduate." He whispered in my ear before I moved my lips to his. He was still holding me a few inches off the ground as we continued to smother each other in kisses that didn't seem to end. "You guys are getting married in a week. Could you please save all this for the honeymoon?" Puck said from a few feet behind us causing Mike and I to look up and see that everyone was watching us. "Noah, do you have to be so crude?"

GLEE

I couldn't believe this was actually happening right now. Mr. Shue was standing in front of the entire class in his own gown giving his speech of wisdom that he had learned through his years as a performer. "This class is one of my favorites and probably the one that has the most potential that I have ever seen come through this school. So the only thing left to be said is I'm proud of all of you and I hope you all achieve your goals in life. Congratulations and God bless." There was a tide wave of applause before Mr. Shue started talking again. "I would like to introduce our special guest this year. Each year we have a secret special guest talk to our students but this year we had someone approach us for the position. So please welcome Ms. Shelby Corcran." Everyone started to applaud again as Shelby walked out and onto the stage making her way to the podium. She gave Mr. Shue a hug before standing next to the podium and taking a breath. "Welcome graduates, family, and friends. I asked to be the special guest tonight because this class is extra special to me. My biological daughter, her husband, and many of her friends are out there amongst you tonight. I can personally stand up here and tell you that life is never easy nor should it be. There is a reason that you have to work for everything you want in life and it is because everything has a lesson. If you go to 20 auditions before you get the role, it just means that you never give up and you always keep faith. There is good and happiness where ever you go but it is your responsibility to find it. I don't doubt that you will all get to where you want to be in life just as long as you put in the effort. Congratulations to all of you." Shelby stepped back just as the Dean came up to start handing out diplomas.

That really just happened? I had seen and talked to Shelby a few times over the last four years but I didn't think we were to the point of her doing things of favors for me. At the same time, I don't think I will ever get over the fact that she did this for me. She wanted to do this nice thing for me as if she hadn't already done enough. This was the first time that I felt she was actually more than a star that I knew. Our relationship had moved from close strangers to friends and it was clear that we were to the family members point now. I hadn't realized I had started to tear up a little bit until Noah's finger wiped a trail of tears out of the corner of my eye. It was also then that our row had stood up to make our way to the stage.

"Noah James Puckerman", the Dean announced and Noah started to walk across the stage. I saw him accept the frame from the Dean and make his way to Mr. Shue who gave him a very manly high five before he continued over to Shelby. I felt so proud seeing Noah give my mother a hug that was clearly one that would be exchanged between relatives. Looking up in the audience, I saw my dads, Noah's mom and sister, and all of our friends including Quinn with her and Finn's son Peter. "Rachel Lynn Berry-Puckerman", I made my way across the stage listening to all the cheering coming from the crowds. The Dean handed me my frame almost robotically as he was doing with the other students but Mr. Shue wasted no time pulling me into a hug. "I'm so proud of you Rachel." "Thanks", I made my way to Shelby then who also had tears in her eyes. "Congrats Rachel, I'm so very proud and happy for you." "Thanks, I love you Shelby" "I love you too sweetheart." I walked away with the biggest crying smile I had ever had to Noah who was waiting for me on the other side of the stage. He wrapped me up in his arms and spun me around.

GLEE

Now that all the graduation ceremonies were over, all that was left was to get married. I know that most guys should be terrified about this but I couldn't be more excited. It was tough to get through the last day of work thinking about all the things I had to do before the wedding and all things to for the actual wedding. All I could think about was being off for the next week and a half after today. Everyone except for Blaine, Santana, and I were at the theater setting up decorations and the tables for Saturday. We were here finishing up the paperwork and straightening up the studio before the weekend started and the new summer season started next week when Tina and I would be on our honeymoon. "Are you almost done in there? We are supposed to meet everyone at the theater in 20 minutes." I heard Santana shout out from her office just as I heard a knock on my door and saw it open just slightly for me to see the knocker. "Hello Michael" "Dean Figgins, how can I help you?"

I asked standing up to shake his hand before pointing to him to take a seat. "I came to talk to you about what happened three years ago and to apologize. The board and I didn't handle the issue correctly and turned the school into something it has been fighting this whole time. For that I am very sorry. The board and I were wondering if you would come back as the head of modern dancing." "What happened to Shoshandra? I thought that was her job." "We have had some issues with her over these last few years that included an unsatisfactory teaching performance and inabilities to help more than 10% of the graduates find jobs. The full year that you taught with us led 92% of the graduates to find jobs. A huge mistake was done on our part and we are hoping it isn't too late to make it right." "Well I appreciate the apology for the incorrect actions that were brought on me then but I'm afraid I would have to turn down the job." I said as I looked down at the picture of Tina and I on opening day of our studio. "I have built a great life here with my soon to be wife and do not plan on changing that anytime soon. As I'm sure you are aware that we have students coming here coming in as toddlers who just love to dance around in pretty skirts to teenagers that are wanting some last minutes tips for recitals or college interviews from all of the country. I found my dream job and that is enough for me. If you need a recommendation, Mr. Artie Abrams is a great teacher and has a good head on his shoulders." "Well I understand and appreciate your honesty. We will look into Mr. Abrams per your recommendation. Have a great wedding weekend Mr. Chang." Figgins walked out of my office then as the other two ran to the door. "What was that all about?" Blaine asked just as my phone went off. "Hey babe, we are getting ready to leave the office. I have a story for you." "Mike, I need you to come meet me now."

GLEE

Rachel, Quinn, and I were moving the flowers to the edge of the stage so the dangling flowers would hide the edge to our guests. The stage hand had changed the curtain so it was a sky blue that was so much prettier than the dark red one that usually hung. My parents, Noah, and Finn were getting the stage steps locked in place for us to walk up and put the tops down over the orchestra pit. I was completely ecstatic when the theater that Mike and I performed at the last few years offered to let us have our wedding there. The ballroom that was attached to the theater was going to be used for the reception and the main stage was where the ceremony was going to take place. "This is going to be so beautiful. If I was a jealous person, I would hate you so much right now." Quinn said as we were moving our group of flowers into place before we rearranged them in the pot so they looked their best. "I am a jealous person and I can't decide if I'm happy for you or if I'm so jealous I should hate you." Rachel replied as the guys were moving the steps into place. They moved them to the very center of the stage so it evened up with the stage and the flowers. "How does this look Tina?" Finn asked when they stood back up. I moved over to the steps taking a look at them and started to walk down them. The second I put my first foot on the top step, everyone started shouting just as the steps moved and I fell over.

"Tina, we didn't lock the steps in place yet!" Noah shouted as the steps shifted and I fell backwards landing on my right arm. "Oh my gosh, Tina are you ok?" Everyone was shouting at me now but all I could think about was how bad my wrist was hurting. "I hurt my wrist." "Ok, I will take Tina to the hospital and we will see all of you tomorrow afternoon." Michelle said grabbing her purse and my shoulder bag while my dad and Noah helped me back off the stage. "Will you send us all emails after you get home? Don't forget to call Mike also" Rachel asked as her and Quinn was taking the side steps to get back off the stage themselves. "I will be sure to do both. See you guys tomorrow." My mom and I walked out of the theater to the hospital that was just down the road. "Man, I really hope it is just bruised or sprained. It is really going to suck if I have neon cast against my white dress. I knew something bad was going to happen." "I bet it is just bruised and there is no reason to start panicking yet."

We made it to the hospital and got pulled back to a room where they took a portable x-ray and left us alone to go develop it. "I hope this doesn't take too long. I still have a whole bunch of stuff I need to get done before Saturday afternoon." "Tina, just chill; we still have plenty of time to get everything done. Let's just get through this for right now." "Ms. Cohen-Chang, it looks like your wrist is fine. You bruised the bone pretty bad but you don't need a cast. There is just one other little thing I do need to inform you about." "Oh please don't tell me there is something wrong right before I get married." I told him as I started to panic about what could be wrong with me. "Actually I believe it is a good thing. You are about 6 weeks pregnant." "I uh am I what?" "You are a little over six weeks pregnant. I would like to do an ultrasound before you leave to give you a due date and some pictures." "Could we uh wait for my boyfriend, I mean husband whatever to get here?" "Of course, I'll come back in when he gets here."

"Mike, I need you to come meet me now." "What is going on babe?" "It isn't something I can explain over the phone. I need you to get here as soon as you can. We are at the hospital on 7th street and be sure you come alone." "I uh yeah, I will be right there." I hung up with Mike and noticed that there were tears rolling down my face. We hadn't been trying to have a baby but the idea of being a mom now made me happier than I thought I could be. My hands instantly moved to my stomach and started rubbing it in small circles. I was going to be a mommy. Wait, what was Mike going to say about this? Is he going to be mad? What if he doesn't want this baby? "Ok, so I called your dad and Mike's parents to go ahead and come up here as well. I understand if you don't want to tell everyone tonight but I figured you should at least tell them." "Yeah, that's a good idea."

Mike came running in the door a few minutes later completely out of breath. "I'm going to go wait in the waiting room with the others. Just come out and meet us when you are all done." My mom announced as she walked out of the room and Mike came to sit facing me on the gurney. "Tina, what is going on?" "I uh fell at the theater so my mom brought me here to get my wrist scanned to see if it was broken. My wrist is only bruised but they found something else going on. They discovered that I um am 6 weeks pregnant." I stopped talking and just let it sink in with him. He face went from shock to confusion to a look I had never seen before but thought it was of complete and pure joy. "I'm going to be a daddy? You are pregnant and I'm going to be a daddy?" Mike asked me as I saw the tears start to well up in his eyes. I nodded a few times before he picked me up and spun me around before he gave me a deep kiss. "I hate to break this up, but is it ok to do the ultrasound now?" The doctor walked in pushing the portable ultrasound with him.

"We are more than ready." Mike told him as he helped me back onto the gurney and I laid down pulling up the gown. "I take it you are the father." "Yeah, we are getting married on Saturday." "Well it looks like you are going to have another reason to celebrate." As he said that, we heard a loud thump-thump noise that was nonstop. "That is the sound of your baby's heartbeat." "Isn't it a little fast?" I asked really concerned now thinking a heartbeat shouldn't be a nonstop thumping noise. "It actually is a little fast but I think this is the reason why." He turned the monitor around so we could see the screen where there were two little circles that were moving quickly to the time of the thumping. "The reason it is moving so fast is because there are twins. You are going to be the proud parents of twins and your due date is December 28th. I'm going to leave you two alone for now but the front desk will have the paperwork for you." The doctor walked out of the room then but Mike and I didn't even notice as we just sat there watching the monitor. "What do you think about all of this?" I asked Mike unsure how he felt about all of this. "I think this one of the happiest moments of my life. We are going to have two babies and that is the best thing anyone could ask for." I gave him a kiss, "I guess we should probably go tell our parents."

GLEE

"Something has to be wrong. I could tell by the tone of her voice that there was something else going on. Don't worry; I plan to find out at some point tonight." Rachel said anxiously as she was pacing around trying to get ready. "Rach, calm down. I'm sure everything is fine and she is just anxious about tonight and everything. Now please hurry up or we are going to be late to the rehearsal and seeing as we are an important part of the wedding, it probably wouldn't be a good thing." Noah said as he was tying his shoes while sitting on the bed. I walked over so I was standing in between his legs. "I guess your right babe. It is just a little much thinking there might be something wrong with her and she is just hiding it from me. She is my best friend Noah." "I know sweetheart but I promise you that she is fine. Now let's finish getting ready and go see them." He gave me a kiss before I moved back letting him put his other shoe on.

Noah and I made it to the theater and saw everyone standing around the main entrance talking and saying hello before the rehearsal started. I saw Tina right away and she looked absolutely glowing. Her purple sun dress looked radiant against her skin with her long black hair lying in loose curls down her back. Mike was close behind her talking to some relatives I assume. There was one guy that was part of the wedding party that I hadn't met before. Tina saw me then and came running up to me then. "I'm so glad you guys made it! You are actually right on time for the first time of your life." "Well now that I'm officially a star; I figured I should start being fashionably late." Tina started laughing as her mom shouted out to quiet the whole room. "We are going to go ahead with the rehearsal now. If you aren't in the wedding party, then you need to go have a seat in the seats." Half of the room cleared out into the theater while the rest of us started to move together for the music to start. The wedding party was going to be marching in to Ave Maria. Mike and the other guys went ahead into the theater to take their places on the stage with the minister. First up was Mike Sr. walking with Julia to their seats when the music started followed by Michelle walking by herself. Then the bride's maid started walking out one by one. First there was Brittany, Quinn, Santana, and then of course myself. Once we made it up to the stage we all turned around just as the music changed to the wedding march. Peter came walking out holding the small pillow that would hold the rings on it tomorrow and Camie was throwing out small petals on the floor. They already looked adorable but it was nothing like what they would look like tomorrow when they are in their outfits. Once they made it to the front of the theater, we all looked back at the door to see Tina walking out with her father. Again, I couldn't get over the fact at how beautiful she looked. She was the perfect bride.

GLEE

After the rehearsal, we all went to dinner at the same place that I had proposed to Tina in the first place. Everyone was seated around the four tables that were arranged in a big circle so everyone could be facing each other. We had decided to go ahead and let everyone in on the secret that we had learned about last night and decided this would be the best place. This is after all our family; I consider Rachel as much as my sister as Tina does at this point. That is what happens when you spend 4 years with someone near you all the time. It is impossible not to have them become a fixture in your life. The catering staff came around then putting the main course down in front of each person. Tina gripped my hand then and gave me a nod, so I clinked my knife to my glass and stood up.

"First off Tina and I would like thank all of you for coming tonight and everything you have done for us this weekend. We have been blessed to have all of you in our lives and would have never gotten to the point that we are now without the love and support you have shown us. Almost four years ago, I met this blue highlighted girl when she was the only one in my class who didn't completely suck. Then quickly after that I started falling for her and luckily she felt the same way. Now here we are on the eve of getting married and I couldn't be any happier I have known for awhile now that Tina is the love of my life and I couldn't image being without her." Mike kissed my hand then before he gently pulled my arm up so I would stand next to him. "This is a very special time for us and some of it has to do with all of our friends and family here with us tonight. The other half of our joy is because we found out last night that Tina is pregnant with twins." The cheering that came after that was enough that it drowned out anything else I would have said even if I wasn't done talking.

GLEE

"I can't believe you are pregnant! I'm going to be the best aunt ever!" Rachel was squealing as we were all sitting around the living room of the hotel suite that all of the ladies were staying in for tonight. All of the wedding dresses were brought here along with all of the makeup and hair supplies that were going to be needed for tomorrow. "You are all going to be aunts. I'm just so excited and speechless that I haven't even processed everything yet." "Well don't worry. We are all here for you and will do our best to help you get through the next 24 hours." Santana told be before we all started going our separate ways for the night. I went and lay down on the bed my mom was already asleep on. Trying my best not to wake her up, I crawled under the covers and lied on my side facing her trying to fall asleep on my own but just couldn't lay still. "I love you sweetheart but I am going to need some sleep for the busy day tomorrow." "I know and I'm sorry. I just can't turn my mind off. Tomorrow I'm going to be a wife and in a few months I'm going to be a mommy to two babies. It a lot to learn about in a matter of hours." My mom reached up to the pillow to take my hand in hers. "You are going to be a great wife and mother. It is tough thinking about all the responsibilities you will soon be faced with but I promise you will be brilliant. Your father and I knew from the moment we first saw you that you were going to great things in your life. We are just happy we got to be a part of your life." I squeezed her hand back as a few tears few down my cheek. "I love you mom" "I love you too sweetheart" That was the last word spoken before we fell asleep.

GLEE

The next morning was completely chaotic trying to get everything done. First we had a small breakfast that the hotel had brought up before we started working on hair and makeup. Tina was going to leave her hair straight except for two small pieces that were going to be pulled back that would also hold the veil. The rest of us were putting loose curls in or even pulling it all up into buns. "Are you completely nervous?" I asked Tina as I was putting eye shadow color on her. "I'm actually really excited. In just a few hours I'm going to be married to Mike and then we will be heading out on our honeymoon. It's just so much to process that all of this stuff is happening to me. I keep waiting for something bad to happen because nobody ever gets everything they have ever wanted." I stopped applying her makeup and looked into her eyes. "Tina, you are an extraordinary person and you deserve everything you get. For someone who was put up for adoption, I think you have done an amazing job becoming the best person you could be. Now with that said I have your something new and borrowed for you. This is a necklace that Shelby had bought for me when I was born. It has a heart in the middle with the saying _Always in my Heart_. I want you to where this because no matter where we go in the rest of our lives, you will always be in my heart. You are my sister Tina and nothing is ever going to change that. The new thing that I have for you is from Mike. Yesterday morning he had gone to a jeweler to purchase this and gave it to me last night to give to you as your something new."

I opened the box to see two small charms that matched the others on my bracelet that Mike gave me three years ago. The first one was a etched picture of a little bride and groom and the second was a flat charm that said #1 mom. I started to cry at this gift that Mike had given me. He is an unbelievable man and I was over joyed that I would be his bride in just a couple of hours. "If you want me to finish your makeup, you are going to have to stop crying." Rachel told me as she was trying to finish the rouse on my face. "I'm sorry Rach. Just thinking about how great Mike is." "Yeah, yeah Mike is freakishly awesome but we need to get this show on the road if you want to get married at 2." Santana said walking into the room already wearing her dress and carrying Tina's dress in with her.

GLEE

The limo carrying the girls in the wedding party and the moms pulled up in front of the theater with 15 minutes to spare. We made our way into the lobby once my dad had reassured us that Mike was backstage waiting with Blaine and the minister. I walked in and saw all the lights on the chandeliers on and two large frames standing next to the doors. One said welcome to the wedding of Tina Elise Cohen-Chang and Michael John Chang Jr. and the other was another frame with a picture of us in the center. The picture was one that my dad had taken when Mike was down on his knee proposing to me. There were already signatures and messages written all over it. "You look absolutely beautiful Tina. Julia and I have something we would like to give you. I know you already have a veil and clip in your hair but this was the one that my mom gave to Julia on the day of our wedding." Julia was already replacing the clip in my hair before she attached the veil in my hair just above it. "We are honored to have you joining our family today sweetheart." Julia said before she gave me a hug and they went to get Camie a quick little hug and kiss before they went and stood by the entrance.

"I guess I'm the last one." My mom said walking up to me with a small box in her hand. "In the airplane on the way to get you, everything was a blur. All I could do was focus on the deep blue oceans and the clear blue skies. Ever since that moment, I have always loved the color blue because it reminded me of you. One reason I think you kept that color in your hair for so long. So that is why I bought you this blue charm to dangle from your bracelet. This way no matter where you or your children go, you will always remember me." My mom attached it to my bracelet just as the music started to play. "Thank you so much mom. Thank you for coming to get me when I needed someone the most. I love you." "I will always love you too my Tina." She turned away trying to dry up the tears in her eyes as she went to stand in behind Mike Sr. and Julia. Rachel turned around to smile at me then and handed me a cloth napkin. Here we go.

GLEE

The music started to play giving all of the guys backstage the cue to walk out onto the stage. The minister was the first one out with me following close behind. Somewhere behind me were Noah, Blaine, Finn, and Daniel. My parents were the first ones that started walking down the short path through the middle of the theater. It wasn't until Rachel started walking down the path though that my hands started to get all sweaty and the nerves started running up my spine. She did look pretty in the long black dress that was strapless and was skin tight that matched the dresses the other bride's maids were wearing but it was nothing to how Tina was going to look. The music changed then and I saw my cousin and god child walking down the aisle in their cute attire making their way towards us. It wasn't until they made it all the way to the front of the stage that my heart stopped because I saw Tina walking down the aisle with her father.

She was absolutely breathtaking in the long white dress and I was the only thing she was looking at. How was it possible that this beautiful person was walking towards me to devote her life to be with me? Tina is the most beautiful person in the world and the glow around her now was just proof of that. What made it even more surreal was the fact that she was carrying my two children right now. Tina and her father made it to the bottom of the steps then I walked towards them so I could take her hand from his. "Who presents this wonderful woman to be married?" "Her mother and I do" After Tina gave her father a very teary hug, she gave me her hand and I helped her back up the stage so we were facing each other in front of all of our family and friends. She mouthed I love you in between tears as I did the same back to her. "Dearly beloved we are gathered here to celebrate the union of Michael Chang and Tina Cohen-Chang."

GLEE

It was a complete honor when Mike asked me to be one of his best men in the wedding. I knew I was going in be one in Finn's wedding last summer but Rachel and Tina weren't the only ones who were surprised by all the new friendships they had gained in the last few years. The second that Mike asked me to be his in the wedding I asked him if I could be the one to write and sing their wedding song. I couldn't think of a better wedding gift to give them their very own song that many other couples would dance to at their own weddings. The only bad part was that I was still having writers block up until last night. It wasn't until they told us about the pregnancy that things started to click into place.

"I would like to call Mr. Noah Puckerman up to the stage as one of the best men." The conductor of the band announced and I gave Rachel a quick kiss before I headed to the stage. "Thank you; it was an honor to be a part of this wedding today. Four years ago, I got on the nerves of my now wife in our only class we had together. It was through her that I met Tina who was her best friend in the whole world and her boyfriend Mike who was also Tina's professor. I truly believe through this example that everything happens for a reason in life and you should appreciate every moment life gives you. Along with that, Mike and Tina have agreed to let me write their wedding song." I walked away from the microphone and grabbed my guitar and a stool as Mike led Tina to the middle of the floor.

He finally gave in to his friend's girlfriend  
>When she said 'there's someone you should meet'<br>At a crowded restaurant way cross town  
>He waited impatiently<br>When she walked in their eyes met and they both stared  
>And right there and then everyone else disappeared<p>

But one boy, one girl, two hearts beating wildly  
>To put it mildly it was love at first sight<br>He smiled, she smiled and they knew right away  
>This was the day they'd waited for all their lives<br>And for a moment the whole world  
>Revolved around one boy and one girl<p>

In no time at all they were standing there  
>In the front of a little church<br>Among their friends and family  
>Repeating those sacred words<br>Preacher said, 'Son, kiss your bride,' and he raised her veil  
>Like the night they met time just stood still<p>

For one boy, one girl, two hearts beating wildly  
>To put it mildly it was love at first sight<br>He smiled, she smiled and they knew right away  
>This was the day they'd waited for all their lives<br>And for a moment the whole world  
>Revolved around one boy and one girl<p>

He was holding her hand when the doctor looked up and grinned  
>'Congratulations, twins'<p>

One boy, one girl, two hearts beating wildly  
>To put it mildly it was love at first sight<br>He smiled, she smiled and they knew right away  
>This was the day they'd waited for all their lives<br>And for a moment the whole world  
>Revolved around one boy and one girl<p>

GLEE

"That was without a doubt the most beautiful song I have ever heard." I told Rachel as she was walking with me out to the car that was taking Mike and me to the airport for our Hawaii honeymoon. "I know he is a complete cheese ball." "Can you believe all of this? We actually got where we wanted to go." "Yeah it is a bit surreal. I think the best thing ever though is this family that we have together." I gave her a hug after that just as Mike reached us. "Are you ready to go?" He asked me and I stood back nodding my head at him. "I love you Tina Chang" "I love you too Rachel Puckerman"

Epilogue

Mike and Tina gave birth to Derek Jay and Kya Fay on Christmas Eve. It wasn't until the twins were almost 2 that they had Max Ray. They are still married and running the dance studio they started many years ago.

Noah and Rachel both had very successful careers on Broadway and in the pop music world. It wasn't until Rachel became pregnant with their son Alex that they started to slow down. Alex was barely 5 months old before Rachel found out she was pregnant again with Trina. Noah is a recording agent now while Rachel is a consultant for the Broadway community.

Santana and Brittany ended up going to Canada with Kurt and Blaine to get married. Neither of them has had any children yet but is planning on soon. The three of them still worked at the studio but Kurt now worked with Macys as a fashion buyer.

Finn and Quinn are still married and living in New York. Their son Peter is following in his dad's steps when it comes to being a drummer but their younger son Nate and daughter Wendy follow after their mom and are wonderful dancers. Finn is the head musician at Noah's agency and Quinn is still doing what she has done since graduation.

Sam and Mercedes finally started dating again after a few years and actually hit it off this time. We are invited to their wedding that is planned for this coming up summer.

Artie ended up being the dancing instructor at Julliard thanks to Mike's recommendation and is still there now. He was the only one who ever stood up to Sugar and put her in her place. She found it endearing and ended up asking him out. They are now married with a daughter who is just as jaded as her mom was.

Matt and Shoshandra ended up breaking up a few months later causing her to go out partying every night and ended up pregnant. She became the black sheep of her family then and ended up cleaning up her act because of her father's threat that she would be cut off. Now her family arranged a marriage between her and a politician who she completely hates.

THE END

**I don't own anything Glee just love the show! Thank you to everyone who has read this story from the first chapter until now. I'm glad to finally finish this story the way I had always hoped it would go. I hope you all have enjoyed reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. I plan on writing many more stories and finishing stories I have already started; so keep an eye out! Thanks **


End file.
